A bouncing bundle of thunder?
by ninjanervana
Summary: Jane thinks she might be pregnant. How will Thor and the other avengers handle the news? Fluff story, set after the Avengers. Thor/Jane with mentions of Tony/Pepper and Natasha/Clint. Dedicated to my best friend who inspired me to write this: Katie
1. Reunion

I don't own the Avengers or any of the Marvel characters. I just write fanfiction.

* * *

Jane sighed in exhaustion as the elevator doors of Stark Towers closed, beginning its slow ascent to the top floor, affectionately nicknamed Avengers Area. After being in New Mexico for two weeks doing research with Darcy, Jane was overjoyed to be back; Stark Towers was home to her, a sometimes overcrowded home, but a home all the same. It felt odd to have a home that couldn't drive away; she had spent so much time in RVs, constantly chasing after data and astronomical occurrences it felt strange to have an entire floor of a building as her shared home. Almost as strange as her housemates.

The entire floor had been dedicated to the Avengers, being converted into a living area for superheroes. Tony and Bruce spent most of their time in the laboratory two floors below, tinkering with Tony's latest invention or mixing chemicals that shouldn't be mixed, which the explosion three months ago could attest to. Natasha could be spotted anywhere on the floor, though she would most likely be found in the workout room or in the weapons room. Clint was usually on the rooftop, living up to his name and utilizing the archery range Tony installed for him, testing out different experimental arrows. Steve was usually wandering the floor or out in the city, trying to adjust to all the changes that the world had undergone while he was "asleep". It still boggled Jane's mind that he had been frozen for so many years. And the last avenger, her favorite avenger, her Thor split his time between Earth and Asgard. When he was here, he spent his days in front of the television, still fascinated by it after so much time. His nights he sometimes spent on the rooftop, looking out at the bustling city, his mind lost in his thoughts.

"Welcome back Jane," Pepper said as she saw Jane exit elevator. "How's New Mexico?"

"Hot and humid," she replied, following her into the kitchen. "How's everything been here?"

"Tony and Bruce blew out the windows on the laboratory floor," Pepper answered, shaking her head.

"Again?" Jane laughed.

"You know how they get when they're in the lab. Put two brilliant scientists in a lab with unlimited resources and you're bound to get some fireworks. Or just fire."

Jane nodded in agreement. "Has he come back yet?" she asked. Pepper knew immediately whom she was referring to. Her relationship with Thor wasn't a secret after two years, not that any secrets could be kept among the Avengers; eventually everything came out one way or another.

"Not yet, he left the day after you did. But he should be back soon; he's never away for too long," Pepper reassured her. "You must be exhausted from the plane ride; get some food and get some rest. I need to go wrangle up Tony for a business meeting."

"Good luck!" Jane said as Pepper left. _'Guess there's nothing left to do but wait,'_ she thought, turning to the fridge.

* * *

Thor smiled at his people as he walked through the palace, his happiness visible on his face. He was going back to Midgard tonight, back to Earth. _'Back to Jane.'_ He disliked being parted from her for such long periods of time, but he knew how important her work was to her and he could never ask her to forsake it simply to stay by his side. In truth it was blessing in disguise since Thor had to return often to Asgard to help rule with his father. Odin was still king, but Thor was slowly taking on more and more power and responsibility, preparing for his future reign. What would become of him and Jane when he took the throne he did not know. But he hoped she would come with him one day and rule by his side; he thought she would make a most splendid queen: kind and fair, strong yet gentle. They were not betrothed yet, but Thor would put no other female before her; he would take no one else.

"Thor," a gentle voice called as he rushed down the hall.

He stopped immediately, turning back to the room where he heard the voice. "Yes mother?" he asked as he stood before her.

"Where are you rushing to my son?" Frigga asked, smiling knowingly.

"I am to return to Midgard tonight; Jane waits for me," he said with pride.

"You are quite taken with this mortal woman; it fills my heart with joy to see you so in love."

"Jane fills my heart with joy and love, mother. There is no other like her."

"You always venture to Midgard, but when will you bring my daughter-in-law to Asgard so your father and I might meet her?" Frigga teased.

"When we are betrothed, I vow to bring her to meet you mother. You would enjoy her company very much and she yours," he replied.

"I shall await the day then. Go now to your Jane; send her your father and my tidings of health and prosperity. And do be safe while you're there."

"I shall mother," Thor said, kissing his mother's cheek quickly before rushing out of the palace.

* * *

Jane looked up at the night sky, the stars barely visible because of the city lights, as she leaned against the railing that encircled the rooftop. The night air was cooler than normal, signaling the imminent return of autumn. She tried not to stare at the helipad, the spot Thor always appeared on when he returned from Asgard, but she couldn't help glancing at it every minute or two. _'Not like you need to actually look Jane; Thor doesn't make a silent entrance,'_ she thought. She sighed as she closed her eyes momentarily, the exhaustion from her long day taking hold. _'Maybe he won't be back tonight.'_

"I thought Clint was the only one who spent so much time up here," Natasha said, pulling Jane from her thoughts.

"He does have a monopoly on it," she laughed. "I'm only here sometimes."

"You mean every time Thor goes away. You sure you don't wanna just wait inside with everyone? He'll come find you when he comes back. Or you'll hear his clap of thunder," Natasha offered, standing next to Jane.

"I'll wait a little longer before I come in," Jane said, looking back at helipad. Natasha nodded, giving her a quick hug before she walked back down the stairwell. Jane sat down on one of the chairs that littered the rooftops._ 'Just a few more minutes.' _

Jane was jolted from her sleep by a loud noise, nearly falling off her chair, as she was startled awake. It took her a moment to remember where she was and realize what the noise was. "Thor?" she called, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She opened her eyes to see him walking toward her, a smile as bright as the sun after a rainy day. His smile never failed to get a reaction from her; it sent her heart racing, her knees shaking, butterflies fluttering around her stomach.

"Jane," Thor answered, enveloping her in one of his spine-cracking hugs. "What are you doing on the rooftop at such an hour?"

"I was waiting up for you and I must have fallen asleep," she replied.

"I have missed you greatly," Thor said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I've missed you too," Jane said, gently pressing her lips against his. The kiss escalated quickly, from a sweet, chaste kiss to one full of passion as he pulled her body against his, his hands skimming down her sides.

"Shall we retire to our room?" Thor asked as he broke apart from her, breathing quickly.

"Yes, let's go," Jane said, laughing as Thor swept her into his arms and carried her downstairs, passed the hoots and hollers of the avengers assembled in the living room and into their bedroom.

* * *

Be the best readers ever and leave me a review =]


	2. Good mornings and things forgotten

A month later…

Thor watched as the morning sun slowly brightened the bedroom despite the curtains hung over the window. He would have preferred to have the sunlight streaming into the bedroom, but he didn't want to disturb Jane. He smiled softly as he looked down at Jane, her head resting on his chest as she slept. Thor was happy to see her sleeping, her expression peaceful. Jane had been more stressed than usual for the past two weeks, hitting a dead end in her research. It frustrated Thor that he was unable to help her; there was nothing he could slay for her, no enemy he could defeat. This was her battle to fight. All he could do was support and encourage her to continue her research. Sleep was one of the few times she seemed perfectly relaxed and Thor was content to hold her while she slept, relishing the feel of her warm skin against his. He ran his fingers through her hair slowly, inhaling the scent of vanilla that always clung to her.

Jane sighed softly as she felt Thor's fingertips drift slowly across her bare back, causing her to snuggle closer to him. "Morning," she mumbled against his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"Good morning," he replied, kissing her hair softly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby," she answered, looking up at him. She felt her stomach drop as she looked into his deep, blue eyes. "How about you?"

"I slept well; someone exhausted me last night," he said cheekily.

Jane laughed, swatting at his arm slightly. "You've been spending far too much time around Tony."

"There are many humorous yet somewhat indecent jokes the man of iron has told me. The warriors three would truly enjoy them," Thor replied, his chest shaking slightly with laughter. "But I did not mean to offend you fair Jane," he said seriously, rubbing his thumb against her cheek gently.

_ 'How is he real?'_ Jane wondered as she resisted the urge to close her eyes and lean into his gentle touch, to spend the entire day in bed with him. "It's alright, I wasn't offended."

"You wait here; I shall bring us sustenance," Thor said, kissing her deeply before lifting her off his chest.

"You don't have to do that Thor; I can get my own breakfast," Jane said, wrapping herself in a bed sheet as she sat up.

"It is my honor to wait upon you," Thor replied, smiling at her as he pulled on his boxers and pants. "I shall return soon."

Jane felt her skin flush as she watched Thor walk out of the room, the muscles down his back flexing under his lightly tanned skin. She flopped onto the bed, a huge smile stretching across her face. "God he's perfect," she said to herself.

"Morning raincloud," Tony said as Thor entered the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge.

"I do not understand your strange greeting," Thor replied, taking out a carton of orange juice and a jar of jelly. "But good day to you also."

"You're not gonna break any of my appliances again, are you?" he asked teasingly as he watched Thor place bread in the toaster and tumble through the cupboards. "I just got them replaced."

"I shall endeavor not to. I'm preparing a meal for Jane and myself." He turned his back to Tony as he began to cut strawberries.

"That's so sweet," Pepper said as she entered the kitchen. "If only other people were just has considerate," she said dryly, smacking Tony gently with a newspaper.

"Thor, I can't have you giving the rest of us a bad name; me and Clint are gonna be in some trouble. You're gonna have to stop doing nice things for Jane," Tony said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh shush Tony. Do you need help with anything Thor?"

"If you could provide me with a tray to carry the food upon, I would be most grateful," he said to Pepper.

"And those manners. Pepper's gonna have me shipped off to finishing school if you keep that up big guy. Trust me, go for the bad boy persona; way more fun. You've got the looks, the muscles, the hair. All you need is the bad boy attitude; think about it and if you want I can give you some pointers," Tony said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Don't listen to him Thor. Jane's lucky to have someone who cares so much about her," Pepper said, placing the food on the tray.

"Many thanks for your help Lady Pepper. It is much appreciated," Thor said, carrying the food back to his bedroom.

* * *

Jane tapped her pen against her paper work, sighing in annoyance. She knew she was forgetting something, something important but she couldn't remember what it was. It was rare that something crucial slipped her mind so to say she was a little annoyed at her memory lapse was an understatement. She pushed away from the desk set up in the corner of her bedroom, getting up to pace. The bed looked too big without Thor's tremendous frame relaxing on it. The thought of sleeping in it alone, even if it was only for one night, made her feel a bit lonely. _'Guess that's how Steve and Bruce feel,' _she thought. _'Although Bruce is afraid to get too close to anyone and Steve...I don't know what his story is really.'_

She plopped down on the edge of the bed, resisting the urge to scream in frustration. She knew whatever she was forgetting was staring her in the face; she just couldn't see it. Jane glanced at her desk, her eyes scanning the objects littered across its surface: her phone, pens, blank sheets, notes, a calendar- _'The calendar!'_ she thought, rushing over to the desk. She double-checked the date as she began to count the days off on her fingers, frowning as she counted again. _'This can't be right,'_ she thought, a bubble of panic settling into her chest. After counting for the fourth time she dropped into her desk chair, her knees shaking. Her mind froze for a moment before going into overdrive, panic taking over. She picked up her phone with shaking fingers, quickly scrolling through her contacts before calling the number. "Hey Pepper. Do you remember when you said I could ask you for anything? I need a favor," Jane said, her voice shaking slightly.

* * *

*dramatic music* what's gonna happen next? Reviews please :]


	3. Positive

"What's important is that we remember not to panic," Pepper said, pacing back and forth in front of the bed. "We don't know anything yet."

"Pepper, if you don't stop pacing you're gonna make me dizzy," Natasha said from her spot against the wall. After Jane sent out her S.O.S call, the women had convened in her and Thor's bedroom; in a male dominated living area, it was important for the women to stick together. "And I think you're freaking Jane out more."

"I-I'm not freaked out," Jane said, staring at the pregnancy test on her desk. _'How can something so small hold so much power over people?' _she wondered.

"Right," Natasha said sarcastically. "So you're always this pale huh?"

Jane jumped as her phone's alarm went off, the shrill ringing causing her stomach to drop. "It's time," Jane whispered, standing up.

"Whatever happens everything is gonna be alright," Pepper said, hugging her quickly.

The walk from the bed to her desk seemed like three miles instead of ten feet as the sound of her heart pounding drowned out everything else. _'Deep breaths, take deep breaths,'_ she told herself, her hands shaking as she picked up the pregnancy test. This pregnancy test, this six-inch piece of plastic, was going to drastically change her life in one way or another. She looked down at the test, the edges of her vision shimmering slightly. "Positive," she said, her mind spinning.

"She's going down," Natasha said frantically, gripping Jane's upper arms as she began to sway dangerously to one side. Jane sat numbly in the chair Pepper had pulled out, her heart racing.

"Jane honey, just take deep breaths; everything is gonna be okay," Pepper said, rubbing her back.

Jane took several deep breaths, trying to calm her rising panic. "I-it's positive," she said, her eyes widening. "I'm pregnant. Oh my god I'm pregnant; what am I gonna do? How's Thor gonna react!"

"For what it's worth, I think Thor would take it pretty well," Natasha said. "He's all about family; I think he might be excited about it actually."

"I think Natasha's right," Pepper said, nodding.

"How are we gonna raise a child though?" Jane asked, rubbing her forehead. _'Great, I'm getting a migraine now too.'_ "I'm always working and he's always going back and forth between here and Asgard, constantly fighting. How will we manage to take care of a kid?"

"I think you should take a step back and focus on telling him you're pregnant," Natasha suggested.

"Oh man, how am I gonna tell Thor?" Jane groaned. _'This is a disaster.'_

* * *

Thor smiled as he was teleported to the roof of Stark Towers, a clap of thunder announcing his arrival. He looked around the rooftop expectantly, his smile falling slightly when he realized Jane wasn't there. _'Perhaps she has retired to our bedroom,' _he thought, looking out at the city skyline. He braced his hands on the railing momentarily, relaxing as he looked at the twinkling lights of the city. This was favorite place in Stark Towers, second only to the room he shared with Jane. This is where he spent his time thinking: thinking about his brother, Loki, and the saddening distance that had formed between him, about his work with the Avengers, about Asgard and its future, about his future reign as king of Asgard, and about Jane, who took up most of his thoughts. He turned toward the staircase, yelling a hasty greeting to the people sitting in the living room before heading to his room.

"This is gonna be interesting," Natasha whispered to Pepper as Thor rushed by.

Jane jumped as she heard the door close behind her, distracting her from her pacing. She had been wearing a path in the floor since Natasha and Pepper left her to sort out her thoughts after they were sure she wouldn't have a panic attack. She spent the entire time trying to figure out what the best way to tell Thor about her pregnancy, but didn't manage to come up with anything. The only thing her thinking managed to accomplish was making her more and more worried about Thor's reaction.

Jane wasn't even sure how she felt. She was definitely scared; she hadn't planned on having kids yet, not for a few more years and yet there was one growing in her. She was nervous about how Thor would react; could the god of thunder faint? But there was a little part of her that was excited. The thought that she was having a baby, her and Thor's baby, caused her heart to flutter in happiness. But it didn't dwarf her fear. Her biggest fear was Thor not wanting the baby; she didn't know what she would do then.

"Good evening Jane," Thor said, smiling brightly as he approached her.

"Hey Thor, how was Asgard?" Jane asked, relaxing slightly as Thor wrapped his arms around her. She placed her head against his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to his steady heartbeat, a stark contrast to her racing heart.

"Quite busy, but I am glad I was able to return tonight. I would have missed you greatly if we were parted for a time," he replied.

"I would have missed you too," she said, hugging him tightly.

"Jane, are you well?" Thor asked, tilting her face up. "You do not seem normal this evening."

"I'm not sure if I'm okay," Jane said softly.

"Shall I have Lady Pepper fetch a healer?" Thor asked worriedly, loosening his grip on her in case she agreed.

"No, no I don't need a doctor," Jane replied. "Thor, I…I have something I need to tell you." Jane gently pulled his arms from around her, turning away to face the darkened windows. She felt the worry and panic well up, her stomach twisting into knots. She could feel herself shaking slightly, but could not quell the slight tremors.

Thor frowned as Jane moved away from him, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He moved to stand in front of her, holding her face gently in his massive hands. "What has you so worried Jane?" he asked softly, looking into her eyes.

"Thor, you love me right?" Jane asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Of course I do," Thor replied, his confusion building. "I love you more than anything in the nine realms."

"Thor," Jane paused, unsure if she could force the words out. She gazed into his blue eyes, filled with love and confusion. _'I can do this,' _she thought. _'It's gonna be okay.'_ "Thor, I'm pregnant."

* * *

Was this chapter too mushy? I don't know, I need opinions. Reviews please :]


	4. Celebration

"Thor, I'm pregnant."

Thor felt as if his heart stopped as Jane's words reached his ears, his eyes widening. He couldn't have heard her properly, truly he could not have. Perhaps he misunderstood her words; it had happened on more than one occasion when Thor did not understand what Jane was telling him, Midgard words and phrases confusing him. "What?" Thor asked quietly, his hands still holding her face gently.

"I'm pregnant Thor. I'm gonna have a baby, we're gonna have a baby," Jane replied, watching him closely as she tried to gauge his reaction. _'Well he hasn't run screaming from the room; I guess that's a good sign,' _she thought.

"My babe grows within you?" he whispered, looking down as one hand dropped away from her face to rest against her stomach.

Jane nodded. "I'm so sorry Thor. I never meant for any of this to happen. I don't know what happened, I mean I know what happened but I don't know what happened for me to get pregnant; I don't know what went wrong."

"Why do you apologize?" Thor asked, his brow furrowing as he saw her tear filled eyes. "Do you not want this child?" he asked worriedly.

"No, of course I do!" Jane exclaimed, her eyes widening at his implication. "But aren't you mad at me?"

"Why should I be mad with you?" Thor asked in confusion. He dropped to his knees in front of her, worrying Jane momentarily that he had fainted, before he placed his hands on her hips, his forehead resting against her stomach. "You honor me dear Jane, honor me beyond measure. You have given me the greatest gift a man can ever receive. You bear my babe, my child within you. How could I be angry with you Jane? A child made with the woman I love is a most wonderful blessing. I am not angry Jane; I am overjoyed." He pressed a kiss to her stomach before rising to his feet, kissing her slowly.

"So we're having a baby together?" Jane asked, a small smile on her face as some of her worries vanished.

"Yes, I would be most happy to raise a child with you and have a family," Thor replied, a huge smile stretching across his face.

"How are we going to raise this baby?" Jane wondered aloud. "With me going back and forth between here and New Mexico and you going to Asgard. And then there's the whole Avengers thing-"

"We shall worry about all of these things in due time," Thor said, interrupting her rant. "Tonight we shall celebrate. The conception of a babe is a most joyous event to celebrate on Asgard." Thor quickly swept Jane into his arms, carrying her into the living room as she insisted she could walk.

The avengers sat around the spacious living room, each person absorbed in their own task: Pepper and Tony sitting on the love seat, a stack of papers on Pepper's lap, Steve and Bruce sitting across from each other playing cards, and Natasha sitting on the arm of Clint's chair, twirling one of his arrows. "Friends," Thor said loudly, drawing their attention. "Jane and I have wondrous news to share with you all. Jane and I are expecting a babe!" Thor announced proudly.

The room fell silent as everyone stared at Jane and Thor, shock clear on the men's faces while Natasha and Pepper smiled happily. After a moment of silence the room erupted in cheers, everyone rushing forward to congratulate the couple as Thor set Jane on her feet.

"So I guess all those stories about gods coming down to Earth and knocking up mortal women aren't just stories huh?" Tony laughed, shaking Thor's hand. "Congrats on your little bouncing bundle of thunder."

"Many thanks man of iron," Thor replied happily. "Although I do not understand your strange expression of bouncing thunder."

"On Earth we call babies bouncing bundles of joy," Steve explained. "But since it's your baby, he or she will be a bouncing bundle of thunder. Congratulations."

"Thank you Captain," Thor said, clapping a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"If you ever need a babysitter…I'd suggest you ask Clint," Bruce said, shaking Thor's hand. "I don't think I'd make the best babysitter."

"Hey, don't use the other guy as your excuse not to help with the kid," Clint replied.

"Didn't we tell you everything was going to be fine?" Pepper said as she hugged Jane.

"She was a little too freaked out to listen to reason," Natasha replied. "Congratulations on your little one."

"Thanks guys," Jane said with a smile. "I don't know what I would have done without you two today."

"Probably have a panic attack," Natasha teased.

"I didn't know you two were trying to have a kid," Steve remarked.

"We weren't actually," Jane replied, blushing slightly.

"The babe is a most joyous surprise is it not?" Thor said excitedly.

"Who doesn't love babies?" Tony said. "All cute and squishy and giggly. The kid can be an honorary avenger. We'll all teach them something: the proud papa can teach 'em the whole thunder and lightning show, I'll teach 'em how to build things, Clint can teach 'em how to shoot anything that moves, Natasha can teach basic weaponry, Bruce can show 'em what happens when you don't control your temper and Steve can teach 'em how to be a good old half-American, half-god."

"Your child can never say he or she had boring babysitters," Pepper laughed.

"I don't think any other babysitters would be able to handle my child after avengers lessons," Jane replied.

"The god of thunder is the kid's father; I don't think a normal babysitter would ever be able to handle them," Natasha added.

"Come friends, tis time to celebrate this momentous occasion. Man of iron, we shall need many flagons of your finest mead. Tonight is a night of revelry and celebration!" Thor exclaimed.

"Now you're talking big man. I have the most perfect bottle of scotch for this occasion," Tony said, walking toward the bar. "Come on everyone, grab a drink so we can toast to the littlest avenger."

"I quite like the sound of that," Thor said, laughing. "The littlest avenger."

* * *

Party for the bouncing bundle of thunder ^_^ what could happen next? Reviews please


	5. Traditions and Worries

I have to say i have the absolute best readers ever. Like honestly reading your reviews is probably one of the best parts of my day. So i adore you all.

* * *

Thor lay awake in bed, Jane's breathing the only sound that broke the silence of the night. They had all celebrated the conception of Jane and Thor's child until the early hours of the morning; truly it was a celebration worthy of its Asgardian heritage. Thor smiled as his liquor fueled mind reflected back on the evening.

_"To the littlest avenger," Steve said, raising his cup. "May he or she have a lifetime of happiness."_

_"The littlest avenger!" everyone cheered, drinking whatever was in his or her cup. Thor smiled happily at Jane, kissing her hand. He thought he would never grow tired of watching the blush that filled her cheeks, the pink tinge complementing her creamy skin. _

_"Excuse me for a moment my love," he said to Jane, walking into the kitchen. Pepper stood in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine. "Lady Pepper, might I be able to trouble you for a favor?" Thor asked, standing next to her._

_"Of course Thor, what do you need?" Pepper asked curiously._

_"I need fruit." _

_"Fruit," Pepper said slowly, confused by his request._

_"Yes, on Asgard it is tradition for a man to feed a woman fruit when she announces she is with child and I wish to carry on this tradition with Jane," Thor explained. "Though I do not know if you will be able to obtain fruit due to the lateness of the hour." _

_"Oh okay, I understand. I'll have a platter of fruit delivered here in a few minutes," she said, picking up her phone. "One of the benefits of Stark Industries is being able to have almost anything delivered at anytime."_

_Thor thanked her and headed back to the living room to join the others. Tony, Steve, and Clint seemed to be taking part in a drinking competition while Jane, Bruce, and Natasha sat on the couches, watching them._

_"Thor, come join us for a little friendly competition," Tony said, beckoning him over._

_"No way, he'll drink us under the table," Clint said. "He's got the blood of a god; that's an unfair advantage." _

_"Don't be such a spoil sport, Robin Hood. We can't exclude the happy father-to-be from the fun and games. And you're willing to compete with Mr. All-American and he's a super soldier," Tony replied _

_"Will you not join us friend?" Thor asked Bruce._

_"No, no. Drinking games aren't the best thing for me," Bruce replied._

_"Why not? Seeing a drunk Hulk would be funny," Natasha laughed. _

_"Not if I destroyed Stark Towers," Bruce retorted._

_"Hey, hey, no one is destroying my baby; it was already trashed once by Loki and his army, I won't allow it to happen again," Tony said. "Okay big man, who ever drinks the most wins." Tony handed him a shot glass filled with an amber colored liquor._

_Thor tossed back the liquor quickly, enjoying the slight burning sensation as it traveled down his throat. "This drink feels quite warm," he remarked, setting his glass down. _

_"Thor's definitely gonna win," Jane laughed. "You guys are in for a long night." _

_"Before any of you get too wasted, I have something here for Thor," Pepper interrupted, walking into the living room with a large platter of fruit in her hands._

_"Oh look Pepper brought us snacks," Tony said, reaching for a cherry as she set the tray on the coffee table. "Thanks darling." _

_"It's not for you," Pepper replied, smacking his hand away._

_"But I wanted to show you want I could do with a cherry stem," Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows._

_"Ugh, Stark keep it in the bedroom," Clint groaned, covering his ears. _

_"No one was asking you to listen." _

_Thor shook his head in amusement, pulling the platter toward him as he sat on the couch next to Jane. Jane looked at him with curious eyes, wondering what he was up to. "On Asgard, there is a tradition. When a woman announces that she is with child, the father of the babe feeds her fruit so that the child's life may be as sweet as the fruit the mother eats. Would you allow me to continue this tradition with you?" Thor asked Jane, his bright blue eyes focused on her brown ones. _

_"I would love to," Jane replied with a smile._

_"I think I'm gonna get diabetes from all this sweetness," Natasha laughed._

_Everyone watched as Thor began feeding Jane before they returned to their drinking competition, sneaking fruit off the platter. Thor returned to the drinking competition after Jane had sampled each fruit from the platter, but his eyes always shifted to her every few minutes, smiling at her._

Jane shifted slightly against Thor, her head finding a more comfortable position on his chest. Thor ran his fingers through her hair slowly, his mind wandering. Would their child have hair like hers or would it be golden blonde like his? Would they have bright, blue eyes like his or dark, warm brown ones like hers? The child was sure to have a stubborn streak given his and Jane's nature. He hoped his babe would be as brilliant as Jane. _'As brilliant as Loki,' _he thought.

His heart sunk slightly, thinking of his brother. Even on such a happy occasion he felt his brother's absence, felt it more since Loki should have been there to celebrate with him. Would Loki have been happy for Thor? Would he have hugged his brother in congratulations, embraced Jane and expressed his happiness? Would Loki have been there as Jane grew round with his child, offering advice or baby names? Would Loki have smiled down at his babe when they were born, happily announcing his position as uncle? There were so many questions Thor had and no answers to be found. The announcement of his and Jane's child made him wish even more for a reunion with his brother; if he could not even make peace with his younger brother, how could he hope to raise a child? Thor sighed, closing his eyes. _'Worries for the morning,' _he thought, his hand resting on Jane's shoulder as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Will Thor have more worries in the morning than he anticipates? Reviews please


	6. A Question

Jane sighed as she stretched her arms overhead, her eyes still closed to shield herself from the bright morning sun. She reached an arm to the other side of the bed, frowning slightly when her hand only came in contact with cold bed sheets. "Thor?" she said, opening her eyes slowly. _'Maybe he got hungry,'_ she thought, looking around the empty room. Jane covered her mouth at the thought of breakfast, leaping to her feet and rushing into the bathroom. _'Oh shit,' _she thought, leaning over the toilet. _'The joys of motherhood.'_

* * *

Thor looked at the city skyline, relaxing as he watched the people rush by down below. He had awoken early that morning despite the amount of liquor he had consumed the night before. Normally he would have lain in bed until Jane woke up, but he decided to enjoy the early morning air and the bustling city. The other avengers did not seem to be in as good condition as he was, judging by the large cups of coffee they held and hushed tones they spoke in. Thor wasn't surprised they were suffering so much; they had competed valiantly against him in their drinking competition the evening before, but no mortal could compare to his Asgardian heritage.

The thought of his Asgardian heritage shifted his thoughts to his child slowly growing within his beautiful Jane. There were many things he had to get in order before the birth, things he would start handling today. He looked up at the position of the sun, turning toward the staircase. _'I should wake Jane for sustenance,' _he thought, smiling happily as he walked down the stairs. _'She needs to eat more for her and the babe to stay strong.'_

"Jane," Thor called as he walked into the bedroom, carrying a tray piled with different breakfast foods. He placed the tray on her desk, calling her name again.

"I'm in here Thor," Jane replied softly from the bathroom.

Thor's brow wrinkled in confusion as he walked towardthe bathroom, pushing the door open. "Jane!" he exclaimed as he saw her sitting on the floor, her back pressed against the side of the bathtub. "Are you well?" he asked, crouching in front of her. "Is the babe well?" He frowned as he took in her unusually pale face, pushing the hair away from her face.

"The baby has decided to be a little terror to its mommy and make her sick," Jane replied, rubbing her eyes.

"The child makes you ill?" Thor asked, alarmed. _'How can a babe make her sick?'_

"Some pregnant women, most actually, deal with morning sickness. I'll randomly get nauseous and throw up. I feel pretty okay now, just tired."

"Come then," Thor said, extending his hand toward her. "I have brought you many of the breakfast foods you-"

"Please don't mention food," Jane said, covering her mouth. "Can you take the food out of the room please? I don't wanna smell it."

"Are you sure?" Thor asked, concerned. "You and the babe need to eat to stay strong."

"I'll eat later Thor. Right now I don't think my stomach can handle any food. Some water would be nice though." Thor nodded, helping her to her feet before going back into the bedroom and moving the food to the kitchen.

'_It seems I have a great number of things to learn about when a woman is with child,'_ Thor thought as he walked back into the room, a glass of water in his hand. He smiled as he saw Jane had changed into one of the Midgardian shirts he wore, dwarfing her small figure. Jane had never looked more beautiful to him as she sat on the edge of their bed, combing her hair.

"I'm sorry about canceling breakfast," Jane said, looking at Thor. "I really appreciate you bringing me food."

"Anything for you Jane; would you like anything else?" he asked, handing her the water.

"No, this is perfect," Jane replied, gulping down the water. "Thank you so much Thor."

Thor watched Jane as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. He remembered when he was still a child his mother would tell him and Loki stories about true love and soul mates. At the time he didn't care for such stories, didn't care about princesses trapped in castles; he wanted to hear stories about heroes and dangerous quests, fighting and glory. Now he understood his mother's words. Jane was the person he wanted to wake up to every morning, the person he wanted to see every night before he closed his eyes. He wanted her to have children with him, to have a home with him, to be bound to him always. Jane was not a helpless maiden trapped in a tower; she was a heroine in her own right, someone who could fight alongside him. She was the one he wanted forevermore.

Jane opened her eyes to find Thor kneeling before her, his eyes filled with love and determination. "Thor, what's going on?" Jane asked, sitting up.

Thor raised his hand, calling Mjölnir to his side. His heart was beating rapidly, his palms sweating as he took a deep breath. "Jane Foster," he said softly, smiling at her. "I love you more than anything in the nine realms, more than my own life. I would do anything to be at your side, travel any distance, face any foe, overcome any obstacle that threatened to keep me away from you. The announcement of our child has only made this clearer. I never again wish to be parted from you. I kneel before you not as Thor, future King of Asgard, but simply as Thor, son of Odin to ask you, Jane Foster, for your hand in marriage." He laid Mjölnir at her feet, focused on her tear filled eyes. "I lay down before you my life, my strength, everything I am. I promise to love you until the end of my time and even when I go on to Valhalla. I will protect you and all of our offspring with every ounce of strength I possess. I will honor you above all others and care for you as long as breath remains within me. I will lay down my life for you at any moment. Will you be my wife, Jane?"

'_Oh my god,'_ Jane thought, tears streaming down her cheeks. The last thing she expected this was Thor to propose to her; it seemed surreal. "Yes," Jane whispered, nodding her head. "Yes, I'll marry you Thor. Of course I'll marry you!"

Thor laughed in happiness, pulling her to her feet before kissing her passionately. "Truly Jane you have made me the happiest man on Midgard. I love you."

"I love you too Thor," Jane replied happily, running her fingers through his long, blonde hair. "I love you too."

* * *

Two things i'm a sucker for: Weddings and Babies. Reviews please


	7. Going Home

Author's Note: Volstagg, Fandrall and Hogun are the Warriors Three. Jane's about 5-6 weeks into her pregnancy.

* * *

A week later…

"Are you ready?" Thor asked, wrapping an arm around her waist. Jane nodded, afraid her voice would quake if she spoke. Thor squeezed her waist gently before directing his gaze skyward. "Heimdall, open the portal," he shouted, raising his hammer. Jane attempted to swallow the lump in her throat, her nervousness growing as they began to glow. "Remember to close your eyes," Thor said quickly. "It'll keep you from getting sick."

_'What am I getting myself into?'_ Jane thought as a bright white light surrounded them.

_"You want me to go to Asgard," Jane said as she lay in bed with Thor, propping her head on her elbow to better see Thor. 'My fiancé,' she thought, resisting the urge to giggle. The word felt pleasantly odd as she said it, making her think of the pop rock candy she ate as a kid: the popping sensation surprising her while making her smile. _

_ "Yes," Thor replied, his hand stroking the bare skin of her hip. "I promised Mother I would bring you to visit Asgard when we were betrothed; now would be the perfect time. We can announce the betrothal and the conception of our babe at once." _

_ "Won't your parents be upset about me getting pregnant before we got married?" Jane knew if her parents were still alive, they would have thrown a fit. Thor was supposed to become King of Asgard; how would his parents take the news of her pregnancy out of wedlock? _

_ "No, why would they?" Thor asked, confused._

_ "I don't know about Asgard, but on Earth it's somewhat dishonorable to become pregnant before you're married; it's frowned upon. People aren't as severely ostracized as they would have been decades ago, but people aren't always polite about it," Jane explained. _

_ Thor remained quiet for a moment, thinking. "I think Mother and Father will be pleased to hear of the babe. Tis true on Asgard most people are wed before they have a babe, but it is not considered a thing of dishonor if a man and woman have a babe before they are betrothed as long as they are wed eventually. Anyone who has anything disrespectful to say about you or our babe will have to answer to me. Do not worry dear Jane; everything will be fine," Thor said, kissing her. _

_ "If you say so," she replied, snuggling against him. _

Jane stumbled slightly as they landed in Asgard, dizzy from the trip. She gasped as she opened her eyes. Thor had told her about Asgard many times, but his words couldn't have done it justice. Asgard was absolutely breathtaking.

"Thor, this place is amazing," Jane said as they walked out of a huge, golden room. "It's so beautiful here."

"This is home," Thor said happily. "Heimdall!"

"Greetings Thor; you have returned," the tall man replied. "And I see you have brought Jane with you."

"You know me?" Jane asked, curious.

"Heimdall sees everything in the nine realms; he was the one who told me you were still searching for a way to me when the Bifrost was destroyed," Thor explained.

"It is truly an honor to meet you Lady Jane," Heimdall said, bowing to her. "Thor has finally found a worthy woman to marry; you will make a fine queen and a fine mother." Jane's eyes widened at his comment, her cheeks turning red as Heimdall laughed. "Fear not, I shall not breathe a word of this to anyone until your announcement; I simply wish to extend my congratulations."

"Thank you Heimdall," Jane replied, smiling at him. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"The same to you Lady Jane. If you are ever in need of any assistance, do not hesitate to call upon me."

"We shall return later my friend," Thor said, leading Jane across the bridge toward the palace. Thor smiled as Jane gazed around in wonder; she seemed to be as in love with Asgard as he was.

"Do you know all of these people?" Jane asked as another person greeted Thor in the palace halls.

"Many of them, yes. There are some that are familiar faces but their name simply escapes me. But most of the people within the palace I've known for years," Thor replied. "Truly I enjoy knowing the people who work within the palace and live in Asgard; I have not been able to adapt to the distance between people on Earth."

"It must be nice to know everyone. But at least I know those people," Jane said, pointing down the hall.

"Sif and the warriors three!" Thor exclaimed, rushing forward to hug his brothers-in-arms. "How fare thee?"

"We fare well Thor," Volstagg said. "It gladdens my heart to see you have returned."

"And I see you have brought Lady Jane with you," Fandrall said, bowing his head toward her. "It is good to see you again."

"It's good to see all of you too," Jane replied.

"At last Lady Jane has graced the halls of Asgard," Hogun said, smiling.

"A celebration must be afoot," Volstagg said happily. "A feast to announce the arrival of Lady Jane."

"I swear he thinks only with his stomach," Sif said good-naturedly, shaking her head. "But he is right. There must be a celebration for Lady Jane's arrival; tis a momentous occasion."

"Perhaps there shall be a feast after we see Mother and Father," Thor said, smiling at Jane.

"The King and Queen are in the throne room; we have just passed them," Fandrall informed them.

"Then we shall be off friends; we shall see you tonight at supper." They exchanged farewells as Thor and Jane walked further into the palace. Jane felt her heart beat faster with every step, her palms beginning to sweat. She knew it was perfectly normal to be nervous before an important announcement, especially when it was to your fiance's parents that you have never met before.

"Are you alright Jane?" Thor asked worriedly as they stood before two ornate gold doors. "You look quite pale. Is it the babe? Would you like to sit down?"

"No, no, I'm okay. Just a little nervous," Jane replied, running her fingers through her hair.

"Everything will be fine I swear to it," Thor said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze before pushing the doors open. "Mother, Father, I have returned."

* * *

*dramatic music* time to meet Odin and Frigga! Reviews please


	8. Meet the parents

"So Jane's really going to meet Blondie's parents?" Tony asked, ignoring the pile of Stark Industries papers Pepper put on his desk.

"Yeah they left a little while ago for Asgard; they're gonna announce their engagement and her pregnancy," Pepper replied.

"What I would give to be a fly in that throne room," Tony said wistfully. "You know Pepper, I don't think Blondie and Jane should get to have all the fun."

"What do you mean?" Pepper asked as Tony pulled her onto his lap.

"I mean they get to have all the parties and attention and I don't think we should let them get away with it."

"They have reasons to celebrate. And what do you mean we?" Pepper asked. "What do we have to celebrate?"

"You've managed to keep me alive for years; that's something to celebrate. Without you nothing at Stark Industries would be organized and running smoothly. I think that's a reason to celebrate," Tony said, kissing her. "In fact you should be celebrated by everyone who owns something created by Stark Industries."

"Build me a tower like you promised me and we'll have something to celebrate," Pepper laughed. "For now you have paperwork to finish and we'll have our own private celebration."

"My favorite kind of motivation," Tony replied cheekily.

* * *

Jane swallowed nervously as she and Thor walked into the throne room. Meeting your fiancé's parents was nerve-wracking enough; meeting them while they sat on their thrones was downright intimidating. Jane could see where Thor got his genes from; his mother had the same silky blonde hair he had, the same eyes and mouth curved into a smile while his father had the same large build, the same strong jaw and determined look in his eyes. These were definitely Thor's parents.

"Thor!" Frigga exclaimed happily, getting up from her throne and walking down the stairs that elevated them, Odin following behind her. The two couples met in the center of the room, his mother embracing him tenderly.

"Hello mother, father," Thor replied, hugging them both.

"Your mother and I have missed you greatly son," Odin said. "You have been away for quite a while."

"I have but I have brought someone to meet you. Mother, Father, I would like you to meet Jane Foster, my betrothed," Thor said proudly.

"It is lovely to meet you at last my dear," Frigga said excitedly, hugging Jane.

"Thor has told us many stories of you Jane Foster," Odin added, enveloping her in a brief, but awkward hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both; Thor's told me a lot about you both," Jane replied.

"In truth Thor's words have not done justice to her beauty," Frigga gently scolded Thor. "Come, let us retire to a more comfortable room and we all shall talk."

Thor and Jane followed Odin and Frigga out of the throne room to an empty sitting room down the hall. _'They don't do anything small in Asgard,' _Jane thought, looking around the spacious room. _'Everything from the people to the couches are huge.' _

"Would you care for a meal?" Odin asked as they settled into the plush couches, gesturing toward the table of food the servants had brought in only moments ago.

Jane and Thor exchanged a brief glance before she politely declined; she had been able to hold down her breakfast earlier in the day but was hesitant to eat more before talking to Thor's parents. The last thing she wanted was to be sick half way through her conversation with his parents.

"I'm so pleased Thor has finally brought you to visit Asgard. I have been eager to meet you ever since he first returned from Midgard and the Bifrost was destroyed," Frigga said.

"All Thor could talk about was you, keeping his promise to return to you. I have never seen him so depressed," Odin added.

"I was depressed without him too," Jane admitted. "I was searching for a way to connect the dimensions the entire time we were separated."

"Thor tells us you are a most brilliant scholar; our realm will greatly benefit from having you here, even if you only stay for a short time," Odin replied. "Scholars can never be too great in number. You should visit the library; we have a great number of books that may interest you."

"Oh yes, Thor can take you there. He spent many hours bothering his brother as he read books there. If only Loki could have convinced Thor to read a bit more," Frigga teased.

"But that shall have to wait until tomorrow. Tonight we shall celebrate with a feast; Thor is betrothed!" Odin exclaimed, his remaining eye twinkling with happiness. "Tis a joyous occassion."

Jane felt her heart beat faster; now was the moment of truth, the time to confess it all. "Actually we have more than one reason to celebrate," Jane said cautiously.

"And what would that be?" Frigga asked curiously.

"Jane and I are to have a babe," Thor said joyfully.

The silence in the room was almost tangible, the air in the room thick as Thor's words hung above him. Jane rubbed her sweaty palms against her jeans as she tried to remain calm. Odin and Frigga's face gave nothing away; they seemed to be absolutely frozen.

"W-what?" Frigga stammered, her eyes wide. "A baby?"

"You're having a child together?" Odin asked.

"Yeah, Thor and I are gonna have a baby," Jane replied nervously.

Odin laughed loudly, his booming voice echoing off the high ceiling. "A child! A grandchild!" Odin said happily, getting to his feet. "This is a joyous occasion indeed!"

"I'm to be a grandmother," Frigga said happily, hugging Thor and Jane as tears streamed down her cheeks. "How could you keep this from us for so long? You should have announced this as soon as you arrived."

Thor laughed, smiling at Jane. "We had many things to announce to you Mother; we did not know where to start."

"My dear Jane Foster, you have brought much joy to this home," Frigga said, kissing Jane's forehead.

"We shall have a celebration the likes of which Asgard has not seen in a century!" Odin proclaimed. "Jane Foster's arrival, your engagement and your child together, we have many things to celebrate this eve. I shall have the servants prepare a feast."

"Come with me Jane dear; I shall help prepare you for the feast tonight," Frigga said, pulling Jane to her feet. "I must get to know my new daughter-in-law."

"I guess I'll see you later," Jane said as Thor walked her and Frigga to the doorway.

"I shall see you before the feast," Thor replied, kissing her softly. "I told you all would be well," he said softly, smiling smugly.

* * *

Anyone who knows me knows I love a good party. Reviews please


	9. Getting to know you

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others guys, I'm studying for my history final tomorrow and I've got writer's block right now.

* * *

"Truthfully, I cannot find the words to express how gladdened I am that you have come to Asgard," Frigga said as they walked into her bedroom.

"Oh my god," Jane whispered, looking around the extravagant room. The entire room was decorated in silver and gold; golden walls, the bed covered with silver sheets, the brickwork surrounding the fireplace painted silver while the wardrobe and dresser were gold. _'This place is bigger than the living room at Stark Towers,' _she thought. "Your bedroom is amazing."

"Thank you my dear; you and Thor will have a room just as lovely when you are wed. Of course it will be decorated to your tastes. I suspect that red will be a prominent color in your room," Frigga replied, leading her to the chairs set around the fireplace. "We have some time before we must prepare for the feast; let us get to know each other better."

Jane sat in the large armchair, shifting her feet nervously. "What would you like to know about me?"

"Tell me about your life on Midgard; I would be a poor mother indeed if I did not learn about your life. Thor tells me much about your work; he's quite proud of you," Frigga said happily.

Jane blushed slightly at her words, unaware that Thor spoke so highly of her. "My work was basically my life before I met Thor. I've always been fascinated with the universe ever since I was a little kid and I've spent all my time trying to prove that there are other worlds; it's ironic that I fell in love with someone from a completely different world," Jane laughed. "But there has never been anyone I've felt as strongly about. Thor he's just so…"

"Thor," Frigga suggested. "Yes, my son is unique indeed. I'm overjoyed he was able to return to Midgard, to return to you. He has found a perfect person to wed."

"You don't care that I'm not from Asgard?" Jane asked.

"Oh no dear Jane. Those things matter neither to me nor to Odin. I have always felt when Thor found his true love, she would not be of Asgardian blood. Thor needs someone who does not fear him or his status, who will stand against him when his stubbornness threatens his safety but will still possess the tenderness to love him. You are a most perfect match for Thor," Frigga said, smiling. "On Asgard, a person's heritage does not matter to us; we will only judge people by the purity and nobility of their heart. Dear Jane, you have proven to be a most worthy person."

"Thank you Frigga," Jane replied, blushing at her compliment. "I can see where Thor gets his personality from; he's a lot like you with perfect manners. You've raised him well."

"It is Thor's kind heart that have led to his personality," Frigga said. "I hope you will stay with us in Asgard for a while. I'm sure you must return to Midgard to continue your work, but I would be quite pleased if you returned to visit."

"I would love to come back to visit," Jane replied honestly. "I think I'll like Asgard a lot."

"Asgard is a most beautiful place; Thor will show you everything. But now we must prepare for the feast," Frigga said, rising from her seat. "I have a gown which will suit you wonderfully."

"Gown?" Jane asked cautiously.

* * *

Odin clapped a hand on Thor's shoulder, grinning broadly as Jane and Frigga left the room. "Jane is a most perfect person, do you not think?" Thor asked, turning toward his father.

"Yes indeed; you have chosen a perfect person to be your mate," Odin replied. "So smart and kind, she will make a magnificent queen to Asgard. Asgard cannot be run by a king alone; a queen is needed to help rule the kingdom. Your mother is my greatest advisor; I take her advice about Asgard with the utmost confidence."

"Jane would be a good advisor. She is much more levelheaded than I. Her intelligence reminds me of Loki; Brother gave me wonderful advice when we were children, though I ignored it far too often," Thor said, shaking his head. "What a fool I was."

"You are wiser now; you have learned from your exile on Midgard. Your banishment seemed to be a blessing in disguise; twas not for it you would have never met Jane. And Asgard would have lost the opportunity to gain a wonderful queen, you a wonderful wife. She will make a fine queen and a fine mother. As you will be a wonderful father."

"I hope so," Thor said, worry seeping into his voice. He was incredibly happy that Jane was pregnant, that they were going to have a child together, but he was worried. Would he make a good father? Would he be able to raise a child properly? These thoughts plagued his mind late at night when the avengers tower was silent, when Jane was sound asleep next to him; he would rest his large palm against Jane's stomach, thinking about their child growing within her. "The babe deserves to have a good father."

"You will make a fine father," Odin said kindly. "Together you and Jane shall raise a fine child whether they are raised on Midgard or here in the halls of Asgard. But come, we must prepare for the feast; Asgard must celebrate many momentous occasions tonight."

"It shall be a night to remember indeed," Thor said, walking out of the room with his father.

* * *

A feast for the next chapter! You know how those Asgardians get down. Here's a hint: tense silences, staring eyes and buckets of mead.


	10. Entrances and Awkward Silences

Jane stood in front of the mirror, spinning around. _'Well this is different,'_ she thought, smoothing down the skirt of her dress. Frigga's attendants had come into the room an hour before, helping them prepare for the feast. After tumbling through her wardrobe for a few minutes, Frigga pulled out a dress for Jane, declaring it perfect for her. Jane was awestruck; it _was_ absolutely perfect for her, something she would have chosen for herself. It was a simple navy ball gown that cinched at her waist and flared out in front of her; the skirt was big enough to feel feminine without overwhelming her due to her small size. The material shimmered in the light, making it look darker in the light. Jane finally understood what people meant when they said they were in love with an article of clothing; for a woman who spent most of her time in jeans and shirts, she was in heaven. She left her hair down and wore the barest hint of makeup; she wasn't used to being dolled up.

"You look wonderful Jane," Frigga said, smiling at her. "Your beauty will leave Thor wonderstruck; he will think he has died and gone to Valhalla."

"Thank you. And thank you so much for letting me borrow your dress; it's amazing," Jane replied, running her hand over the fabric. "It's absolutely incredible."

"Think nothing of it; it is my pleasure." A loud knock at the door interrupted them as they turned toward it. "You should get that my dear; I believe it's for you," Frigga said with a knowing smile.

Jane picked up the skirt of her dress slightly, still unused to the size of it._ 'I wonder if this is how I'm going to feel when I start getting bigger,' she _wondered. She opened the heavy doors, smiling as she saw Thor standing there in full armor. She help back a laugh as she saw Thor's jaw go slack momentarily before stretching into a wide, cheek-splitting grin. "You look magnificent Jane," he said, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her deeply.

"You look quite handsome too," Jane said breathlessly, her hands resting on Thor's shoulders. "I'm sure we make quite the couple."

"There is not a more beautiful couple in all the nine realms," Frigga said, smiling happily. "Is everything prepared Thor?"

"Yes mother. Father waits for us in the great hall. Shall we go?" he asked, offering his mother one arm and Jane the other.

"You've raised quite the gentleman," Jane said, laughing as they walked down the hallway. "Always impeccable manners."

"Both of you shall wait out here," Frigga said as they stood outside tall, wooden doors. "Odin shall announce your arrival and you shall enter."

"W-what?" Jane stammered as Frigga slipped inside. _'This is NOT what I was expecting.'_ "I thought we were just going to walk in and meet everyone."

"Normally yes that is the way it would be done, but since this is your first time in Asgard you will be presented to the people before Father announces our betrothal and the news of our child," Thor replied. "Do not worry fair Jane; the Asgardians will love you as much as Mother and Father do."

Jane nodded nervously, her palms beginning to sweat. She had never suffered from stage fright before, but she never had to walk in front of large crowds of people focused on her. _'I'm gonna be sick,'_ she thought nervously, pressing a hand to her stomach.

Thor kissed Jane quickly as he heard Odin's booming voice call him, walking into the hall to the cheers of his people. _'How are they going to react to me?'_ Jane wondered. _'No one knows me besides Thor's parents, Sif and the Warriors Three.'_ She moved closer to the doors, listening to Odin's voice.

"At long last, my son has finally chosen a bride. A most worthy female to wed my son and become the next queen of Asgard. Her intelligence knows no bound, her beauty beyond compare, her grace and kindness unmatched in all the nine realms," Odin proclaimed, causing Jane to blush slightly. "I present to you all Lady Jane Foster of Midgard."

Two guards swung the doors open, revealing a packed hall to Jane's eyes. She felt her stomach drop into her feet as she looked back at the staring, curious people, the hall falling silent. _'This is bad,'_ she thought, staying rooted to the spot. She looked to the very end of the hall, her eyes locking onto Thor's smiling face as he sat on the stairs of the raised platform. Taking a deep breath, Jane took her first step into the hall, the sound of her heels against the stone floor sounding like a gunshot. Despite her nervousness she forced herself forward, her eyes trained on Thor as a smile formed on her face. People began to clap, the sound startling her slightly. The applause grew, the noise bouncing off the high ceilings until it sounded like thunder within the hall.

Thor rose to his feet as Jane reached him, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles softly. No matter how many times Thor did it, the gesture always made her blush. He led her to the top of the staircase, standing beside his mother and father. The applause slowly died down, the people smiling at the royal family and its newest member.

"While we are celebrating Thor's betrothal to Jane Foster tonight, there is a second joyous occasion to be celebrated," Odin said, smiling broadly. "Lady Jane and Thor are to have a babe!"

'_These awkward silences really need to stop,'_ Jane thought, as the hall grew silent again. The audiences' eyes widened, going from Jane and Thor to Jane's stomach. After a moment applause and shouts of joy filled the hall, making Jane relax. _'As long as there's noise I guess everything's okay.' _

"Tonight we shall celebrate as we have never before!" Odin exclaimed. "To Lady Jane and the babe!"

"We feast!" Thor shouted.

* * *

Aint no party like an Asgardian party XD reviews please


	11. Traditions and Mead

"Shall we go join everyone?" Thor asked, a joy filled smile stretched across his face as he offered her his arm. Jane nodded, slipping her arm through his as they descended the stairs. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif met them at the bottom of the stairs, smiles stretching across all of their faces.

"Thor, you did not inform us that you and Lady Jane were betrothed," Volstagg said, hugging Thor and Jane tightly. "We would have congratulated you properly when we saw you earlier."

"Yes, it is not like you to keep secrets," Hogun teased. "Normally you proclaim good news from the rooftops of the palace so all can hear."

"I'm sorry we kept this from you all; Thor really did want to tell you guys," Jane said. "But we had to tell Frigga and Odin before we told anyone else."

"I have wanted to share this joyous news with all of Asgard since the day Jane informed me she was going to have a babe, but things needed to be dealt with in a different way," Thor added. "Truly I am sorry for not telling you."

"There is nothing to be remorseful for," Fandrall said. "Tonight we shall celebrate these joyous occasions with much merry making."

"Indeed, tis not every day the prince is betrothed and his wife to be is with child," Sif said, smiling. "This evening shall be full of joy and laughter. Have you chosen a wedding date?"

"Not yet," Thor replied, smiling at Jane. "Jane and I still have yet to discuss wedding preparations. Tonight is not the night for planning; tis a night for feasting."

"But we must do things in the proper way first," Volstagg said seriously. He drew his sword from its sheath, laying it at Jane's feet as he bent down on one knee.

"Thor, what's happening?" Jane whispered.

"An age old tradition shall be continued," Thor replied, a small smile on his lips.

Fandrall, Hogun, and Sif followed Volstagg's lead, drawing their weapons and laying them at Jane's feet as they lowered themselves onto one knee. The Asgardians sitting at the surrounding tables watched curiously, while the rest of the hall continued their conversations and eating.

"Lady Jane, learned scholar of Midgard, betrothed to Thor, future king of Asgard, I so swear an oath of fealty to you and your babe. I shall remain eternally loyal to you and your children, never wavering even in the face of the most formidable foe. This I swear to you Lady Jane," Volstagg said solemnly.

"We so swear," the others said in unison.

Jane glanced at Thor, looking for some indication of what she was supposed to do. The warriors remained kneeling on the floor, waiting for some response from her. _'They really need to make a guide book for Asgardian ceremonies. Okay what would Thor say?' _Jane thought, her mind racing as she tried to figure out how to respond. "You honor me with your offerings of loyalty and I humbly accept them," Jane said, hoping she said the right thing. She smiled as the warriors rose to their feet, smiling at her and Thor.

"Come, let us eat," Thor said, gesturing toward the table beside them. "I am hungry enough to eat a horse."

"And how does that differ from any other time?" Fandrall laughed.

* * *

Jane laughed as Hogun finished his story describing the last time he drank too much mead and woke up on the roof of the palace with only a shield. Despite her worry the evening had gone smoothly. She sat with Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three as they ate dinner, laughing at the stories they told and the jokes they made; even Odin and Frigga sat with them for a bit, telling their own stories of Thor and Loki as children. Several people had approached her and Thor offering their congratulations on their engagement and her pregnancy, while others watched her curiously, kind smiles on their faces. She was still worried about making some Asgardian faux pas, but she felt more relaxed sitting with Thor and the others, knowing they would guide her in the right direction. She felt happy in Asgard; almost like how she felt when she was at the Stark towers. It felt like home to her. Jane smiled as she placed a hand against her stomach._ 'Lucky kid,' _she thought, _'you'll get two homes.'_

Thor smiled as he watched Jane laugh, her tinkling laughter ringing in his ears. The evening had gone splendidly in his eyes. The announcements had been made and the Asgardians had accepted her warmly as their future queen, though if they had rejected Jane it would not have mattered to him; he would take no other female. It would simply make him a poor king in his relationship to his people. But he was not worried; he knew everyone would love Jane as much as he did. It overjoyed him to see Sif and the Warriors Three swear their loyalty to her; he had not expected it and it made his heart glow with thanks. He knew if something happened to him, warriors led a dangerous life, Jane and his babe would always be protected.

* * *

The party continued to the early hours of the morning as people began to slowly drift out of the hall and back to their homes. The celebration was a success judging by the noise level of the hall. Most of the people left the hall somewhat drunk on wine and Thor and the Warriors Three were no exception. Sif smiled and rolled her eyes as Volstagg and Fandrall stumbled drunkenly out of their seats.

"I think it is time for us to depart," Sif said, rising from her seat. "These two have indulged in a bit too much mead."

"Nonsense!" Volstagg bellowed. "This is how a betrothal and pregnancy must be celebrated."

"Indeed my friend!" Thor replied enthusiastically.

"Maybe we should go too," Jane suggested, yawning.

Thor's eyes seemed to sober up momentarily as he watched Jane yawn, concern flickering across his face. "Mayhaps you are right lovely Jane; we should retire. The hour grows late."

"I will help Thor back to his room," Hogun said, pulling one of Thor's arms over his shoulder as he pulled the god to his feet.

"You are a true friend," Thor said as they all staggered out of the hall, Jane smiling as she walked beside Thor. "Warriors, I shall see you all in the morning."

"If you can wake up," Jane laughed. The walk to Thor's room was comfortably silent, filled with Thor's half coherent ramblings about the palace and Asgard.

"Will you be able to handle him Lady Jane?" Hogun asked as they stood outside of Thor's room.

"Yeah, I'll be able to get him to bed. Thanks for your help," Jane replied, smiling at the warrior.

"We are always at your service," he replied, bowing before he left.

"Come on Thor, time to get you to bed," Jane said, pushing the room door open.

* * *

How's Jane gonna get a drunken Thor to bed? Reviews please


	12. Hangovers and decisions

_Random note: i never thought this story would become this long o.O_

* * *

_'They certainly don't do things small in Asgard,'_ Jane thought as she looked around Thor's room, pulling him toward the huge bed that was in the center of the room._ 'His bedroom is bigger than the apartments I've lived in.' _If Jane thought their room at Stark towers was big, it was a closet compared to Thor's bedroom. _'We could have held the feast in here.'_ "Thor, how do we get your armor off?" Jane asked as she got him to sit on the bed.

"The powers of Mjölnir remove my armor," Thor slurred slightly, rising to his feet. Mjölnir flew to him as he raised his hand, his grip firm despite his intoxication.

Jane's eyes widened as parts of Thor's armor seemed to fly off, disappearing into thin air as his cape fell to the floor. Part of her mind argued that scientifically this shouldn't be possible; his armor couldn't just vanish like that, it had to go somewhere else. The other part of her mind pointed out that she was in a completely different universe, engaged to a god. "How did I never know this?" she wondered aloud.

"You have never asked me," Thor replied, plopping onto the bed. "My head spins now."

"It's probably from the gallons of mead you drank," Jane laughed, struggling to unhook the back of her dress as she stood in front of his mirror. "You'll have one hell of a hangover in the morning."

"What is this hangover?" Thor asked, swaying as he walked toward Jane. He brushed his fingertips gently over her bare shoulder, barely noticing the goose bumps that rose on her arms. He slowly unhooked the back of her dress, working carefully to avoid tearing it.

"A hangover is when you wake up after a night of drinking and your head hurts and you just feel horrible," Jane replied, her eyes focused on his reflection in the mirror.

"I have had one before; it was dreadful. I was unable to leave my room for much of the day. There now," Thor said as her dress fell to the floor, pooling at her feet. "You are the most beautiful woman in all the nine realms," he whispered, kissing her shoulder softly. "If we have a girl, I pray she inherits your beauty."

"I want our child to have your eyes; I love them," Jane replied as she turned toward him.

"Our babe should look like us both. You may wear my shirt to sleep," Thor said, pulling it off and handing it to her.

"Thanks," Jane replied, smiling as she breathed in Thor's scent. She led him back to the bed, slipping under the sheets with him. "Things went pretty well today."

"I told you there was naught to be afraid of," Thor mumbled, his eyes closing as he relaxed into the bed.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked as Thor suddenly pushed the blanket off over her, laying his head on her stomach.

"I am being closer to our babe," he slurred as he wrapped his arms around her. Jane smiled, running her fingers through his silky hair as he began to mumble into her stomach, talking to their baby. Jane began to drift to sleep, the excitement of the day vanishing, leaving her exhausted. Her ears barely caught Thor's last words before sleep claimed her. "I shall love you evermore babe; nothing shall change that."

* * *

Thor groaned as sun filtered into the room, piercing through his closed eyes. He wrapped his arms more firmly around Jane's body, pressing his face into her stomach as he attempted to block out the sunlight. _'Gods my head pounds,' _he thought.

"Morning," Jane said softly, running her fingers through his hair. "How do you feel?"

"Like a herd of wild beast have trodden upon my skull," Thor replied, raising his head slowly to look at her. He smiled slightly, thinking he had never seen her look as lovely as when she wore his clothing. "I am sorry I fell asleep upon you; my weight must have been uncomfortable."

"Actually it felt kinda nice, a constant reminder you're there. I slept like a baby."

"Are you and the babe alright this morning?" Thor asked, pressing a soft kiss to her stomach before rolling off of her.

"Yeah we're okay, but you don't look so great. Do you need me to get you anything?" Jane asked, propping herself up on one elbow.

"I would be forever grateful if you could bring me some water," Thor replied, closing his eyes. "I have never felt a thirst so great."

"You got it handsome," Jane said, kissing him quickly before climbing out of bed. She walked over to his dresser, tumbling through his clothes before finding a shirt that reached her knees. _'I have to remember to bring clothes next time I come to Asgard,' _she thought as she changed.

"Wait," Thor said as she walked toward the door. He rose sluggishly from the bed, picking up his cape from the floor as he walked over to her. He wrapped it around her shoulders, the cape looking more like a cloak on her small frame. "The halls can be quite cold in the morning," he said as he smiled slightly, kissing her softly before shuffling back to bed.

Jane smiled as she was greeted by yet another Asgardian as she walked toward the kitchen. Everyone she had come across so far had greeted her politely, whether it was because they knew she was Thor's fiancé or because she wore his cape she didn't know. She was glad Thor had given her his cape; the halls were much cooler than they were the night before. After some helpful advice she finally found her way into the kitchen, which was as big as the hall from last night._ 'Well there are a lot of mouths to feed.'_ "Excuse me," Jane said as she approached a man standing at the stove.

"It's dangerous to be- oh Lady Jane," the man said, bowing quickly to her. "I did not know it was you. How may I be of service?"

"Could I please have a pitcher of water and a glass for Thor? He's not feeling too well."

"Of course my lady," the man replied, lowering the flame on the stove before walking to the other side of the kitchen. "But you did not need to come all the way to the kitchen for that; any of the servants you saw in the palace would have been happy to bring it to you."

"I know, but I wanted to get it for him myself," Jane said, pulling Thor's cape around her.

"You will make a wonderful wife Lady Jane; I wish you the happiest of marriages and the healthiest of babes," the man said, handing her a metal pitcher and a glass.

"Thank you very much," Jane replied before walking out of the kitchen and back to Thor's bedroom.

"I'm back," Jane said softly as she closed the bedroom door behind her. She walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge as she poured him a glass of water.

"Many thanks to you Jane," Thor said as he gulped down the water. He lay back down, pulling Jane next to lie next to him. "Jane," Thor said after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?" Jane mumbled sleepily, her eyes closed.

"I think I will go visit Loki today."

* * *

How's Loki going to take all the news? *dramatic music* reviews please


	13. Brother Time

One of my reviews asked how far along Jane is: she's about 7 weeks pregnant.

* * *

Loki stared at the walls of his cell, utterly bored with his imprisonment. _'Father-Odin chooses to imprison me in a hole between realms and the best he can do is this stone cell? I am a ruler, not some common thief.' _Loki picked up a book lying next to his bed, flipping open to a random page and began to read. There were books littered around his cell on every subject from alchemy to the history of Midgard; they were his only constant companions, one of the few things that kept him sane. Odin and Frigga visited him occasionally, sitting silently outside of the cell as they watched him. After the first few visits ended in screaming matches, they chose to simply observe him. He preferred it this way, the silence instead of the forced conversations between them.

Thor, however, cared naught for his preferences. Loki supposed he should be grateful to Thor. He visited Loki every two weeks without fail, no matter what he had been doing. More than once he had come in battered and bruised recently returned from battle but still determined to visit him. He brought Loki books he thought he would enjoy and his choices were usually interesting. Loki would never admit it to Thor, but he enjoyed his visits immensely. Loki needed the human contact, to hear another voice and know he was not lost. While Odin and Frigga would sit outside of the cell, Thor always came into the cell, bringing only a chair to sit upon and Loki's books. He was the only person who still treated him like a person, not a monster.

Loki looked up from his botany book as he heard the cell door creak open. _'Who could that be?' _he wondered. No one ever came to visit him besides his family. He was surprised to see Thor walk into the cell, having visited him the week before.

"Good day to you brother," Thor greeted him happily. "How do you fare?"

"How would you fare if you were locked in a cell without your power with naught to do but stare at the walls?" Loki replied coldly.

"I have brought you more books," Thor said, opening the cell and stepping inside.

This perked Loki up slightly; anyone else wouldn't have seen it, but Thor could, the brightening in his brother's eyes, the slight upward tilt of his lips. For all that Loki said about Thor not knowing him, Thor could read him like a book. "And what have you brought me this time?"

"I have you brought you books from Midgard-"

"You think Midgardian books can amuse me?" Loki asked incredulously.

"They might brother; the books come highly recommended. They are called the Lord of the Rings," Thor replied, handing Loki the three books. "If you do not enjoy them, I can take them back and bring you different books; though the Man of Iron and the scientist Banner praise these books much, as does Friend Darcy."

Loki flipped through the pages of the books, his eyes barely skimming the words. _'At least it will give me something to do when I am bored.' _"Why are you here today? You only come once every two weeks."

"I have come to bring you news brother," Thor said, a smile stretching across his face.

Loki's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked at Thor's excited expression. He could not be excited for Loki; there was no chance of him getting out of prison for at least a dozen years. Odin did not take attacking Midgard and attempting to take control of Asgard lightly. But he didn't know why else Thor would be so happy. "What news do you have? Are you to take the throne?" he asked bitterly.

"No brother, Jane and I are to be wed!"

Loki's eyes widened; this was not the news he expected from his brother, not at all. He knew Thor deeply loved his Midgardian woman; he spoke of her often when he visited, but he always assumed Thor would marry an Asgardian woman when he finally took the throne. "Are you serious?"

"Most serious, this is not a joking matter," Thor replied. "Brother, I would-"

"I am not your brother!" Loki lashed out, gripping the books tightly.

"We were raised together in the same household, we grew together as children, laughed together, played together, fought along side each other, pulled tricks on Heimdall together," Thor said fiercely, noting as Loki smiled briefly. "You are my brother and naught shall change that, not the distance that has formed between us, not the destruction you have wrought, nothing brother. And I want you to be present on the day I wed Jane. I want my brother to be there and stand by me."

Loki's throat went dry at Thor's words, surprised and appalled by the emotion that washed over him. There was always a reason Thor was more popular than Loki. For all of Thor's naivety, his words held immense power simply because the emotions behind them were always present. Loki was a silver tongue, never saying what he meant, always confusing others whereas Thor was straight forward, saying exactly what was on his mind and not thinking of the reaction of other person. Thor honestly did want him present at the wedding, to witness one of the most important days of his life, to have his brother stand by him. "And how do you propose I attend the wedding?" Loki asked softly. "I cannot simply leave this cell; you know that as well as I do."

Thor smiled at Loki's words; it wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no. It was progress. "I will have a way to have you attend brother. I shall not have you there in chains and you will have to return here once the wedding is over, but I will find a way."

"We'll see about that," Loki replied, attempting to crush the hope that rose in his chest.

"I must depart brother," Thor said, rising from his seat. "Jane awaits my return to Midgard; she desires to have a Midgardian wedding." Thor walked out of the cell, carrying his chair out before he turned back to Loki. "I have more news brother."

"What more could you possibly have to tell me?" Loki asked.

"You are to be an uncle brother; Jane and I are expecting a babe," Thor replied, smiling proudly.

* * *

Time for wedding planning! Reviews please


	14. Wedding Planning

"Wh-what?" Loki sputtered in shock. Loki always had something to say, a snide remark forever perched on his tongue; for him to be shocked into silence was indeed a rare occasion. For him to be silenced by his brother was even more shocking. Thor laughed as he watched his brother's shocked expression since it wasn't often seen. "You are what?" Loki asked, dumbfounded.

"Jane shall not have the babe for many months yet; her stomach shows no hint of roundness yet," Thor replied. "But I would like you to be there when the babe is born, brother. I want you to be part of our babe's life; you would make a most wonderful uncle. The babe shall delight in your company."

"I'm not sure Lady Jane would want a convicted criminal who tried to take over her home world around her child," Loki said bitterly.

Thor froze for a moment; he had never heard Loki call Jane Lady Jane. He rarely referred to her at all but when he did, he only ever called her the Midgardian or his woman. "You are wrong, brother. Tis Jane who encouraged me to come visit you today and tell you of the joyous news; she would be most glad to have your presence in our child's life."

"We shall see brother; there are still many months yet," Loki replied, picking up one of the books Thor had brought him and opening it, effectively ending their conversation.

Thor smiled as Loki opened up his book, walking to the doorway. "I shall visit you again brother," Thor said, looking back to see Loki nod at him, his only response.

Loki looked up from his book as the door closed behind Thor, leaving him alone once again. "Uncle," he said softly as if testing out the word. "Uncle."

* * *

"Uh oh," Tony said as he walked into the living room, his eyes landing on the stack of wedding magazines sitting on the coffee table.

"What?" Pepper asked, looking up from her magazine as Jane and Natasha merely glanced at him.

"Is my house going to turn into wedding central? Because I don't want any bridezilla temper tantrums- no offense Jane."

"None taken; you're the only one who throws temper tantrums anyway," Jane retorted.

"At least I don't turn into a big green angry monster," Tony replied.

"I heard that!" Bruce shouted from the kitchen. "I'll remember that next time you're stuck on your latest invention."

"See now you've all gone and gotten me in trouble," he said, narrowing his eyes as he glared at the girls. "Bruce, you know I adore you and your huge, hulking rage monster you keep bottled inside."

"Don't they have the cutest bromance?" Jane laughed, flipping through a magazine.

"When do you want to have the wedding?" Natasha asked.

"I'm not sure," Jane replied. "Thor and I haven't really gotten a chance to discuss it; I don't know if there's any Asgardian traditions about when you can have a wedding."

"Where is the herbal essences model anyway?" Tony asked, plopping on the couch next to Pepper.

"He's visiting Loki."

"Heart as golden as his hair," Tony muttered.

"Not everyone's heart is made out of metal, Stark," Natasha replied.

"Well whenever you two pick a date, we can start planning the wedding," Pepper said, going into assistant mode. "We'll have to find you a hall, a florist, caterer, photographer; oh we should probably go wedding dress shopping soon, you don't want to wait until the last second to do that."

"Pepper, I just want a small wedding," Jane laughed. "Nothing too extravagant, just the Avengers, Darcy and Doctor Selvig. Maybe Odin and Frigga will come too with the Warriors Three and Sif. Something small, intimate."

"Why don't you have it here?" Tony suggested. "You could do it on the roof top. We'll get it decorated; JARVIS can handle all the photography, lighting and music. It's conveniently located. Who else can say they got married on top of Stark Towers?"

"That actually sounds great, thanks Tony," Jane said appreciatively, smiling at him.

"Who doesn't have a heart?" Tony said to Natasha.

Natasha rolled her eyes at him as Clint walked into the living room. "Hey, be my wedding date?" she asked.

"Sure," Clint replied, sitting on the couch. "When's the wedding?"

"Not sure yet," Jane laughed. "Soon probably. Within the next month, maybe sooner."

"Well when you get your dress let me know and I'll get a tie to match you," Clint told Natasha.

"How cute, the assassins in matching outfits. It'll be just like prom," Tony teased. Natasha's retort was cut off as they heard a peal of thunder, all of their eyes looking toward the ceiling. "Gotta say, Goldilocks knows how to make an entrance."

"Greetings friends!" Thor said as he walked into the living room. "How do you and the babe fare?" he asked Jane, kissing her softly.

"We're alright," Jane replied. "Didn't let me keep breakfast down, but otherwise good."

"You must allow your mother to eat, young one," Thor said, resting his palm on Jane's stomach. "You both require sustenance."

"You guys are just too cute," Pepper laughed. "Thor, we were just talking about the wedding; when do you want to have it?"

"Soon, perhaps next week," Thor replied.

"Whoa that is soon," Steve said as he walked into the living room, drying his hair with a towel.

"Would that be enough time for you?" Thor asked Jane.

"Yeah, a week is perfect for me," she replied. "I'll have to go into crazy wedding planning mode, but we can totally get it done. We'll have the wedding here at Stark Towers."

"We shall have to invite Friend Darcy and Solveig to join us for the momentous celebration," Thor said.

"I think we're going to need to make a list," Pepper said, taking out her phone.

"We're gonna need to educate Thor on Earth weddings," Steve replied. "There's a lot he doesn't know."

"We shall have the Midgardian wedding and then we shall have an Asgardian wedding," Thor said happily.

"I can feel the hangover already," Tony said. "Make sure you bring some of that mead from last time; that was a barrel full of fun."

* * *

Reviews please :D


	15. Here's what you need to know

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Darcy screeched, forcing Jane to move the phone if she wanted to maintain her hearing capability. "OH MY GOD!"

"Darcy, I still want to be able to use this ear after our conversation you know," Jane said dryly.

"Oh sorry," Darcy replied, lowering her voice. "I'm just so excited! You and the god of hotness are getting married. And you're having a baby together! It requires a bit of screeching."

"Fair enough," Jane laughed. "I want you and Dr. Solveig to come to New York for the wedding; you guys are my family."

"Of course we'll be there. When's the wedding gonna be?"

"One week, it's on Saturday."

"SERIOUSLY?"

_'So much for toning it down,'_ Jane thought, wincing at Darcy's loudness. "Yeah, Thor and I don't want to wait long to get married so it's gonna be in a week. The wedding is gonna be here at Stark Towers; we're going to go to Asgard too and have a wedding there."

"That's a lot of wedding planning to do in such a short time," Darcy said worriedly. "Are you gonna manage to get everything done in time?"

"I think so; I don't want a big elaborate wedding or anything. Pepper is helping me with all the planning and Thor's parents are handling the Asgardian wedding since I know nothing about them."

"Hey, tell Thor if he has any cute Asgardian friends he should totally invite them to the wedding. It's not fair you're the only one who gets to marry a god," Darcy laughed. "I want one who's as hot as Thor."

"I will pass on the message to him. He's thrilled you're going to come for the wedding."

"Well Dr. Solveig and I will be on the first flight to New York. Oh dear god I need to pack," Darcy panicked. "This is gonna be impossible."

"I'll leave you to pack then," Jane laughed. "I'm gonna go see how wedding planning is going with Pepper."

"Alright, I'll see you soon," Darcy replied. "Oh and Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you glad you hit Thor with the car twice?" Darcy laughed before quickly hanging up the phone.

Jane shook her head as she slipped her phone into her back pocket, walking out of her room. It seemed like forever ago she had found Thor in the desert; now she was marrying him.

"Jane!" Pepper called as she saw her walk into the living room, waving her over with a notepad. "Perfect timing, I have a question."

"What do you need?" Jane asked, plopping onto the couch.

"What colors are you and Thor doing for the wedding?"

"I don't know honestly. Hey Thor, can you come here please?" Jane called.

"Yes fair Jane?" Thor said, walking out of the kitchen with a poptart in hand.

"For the wedding, what color do you want the decorations to be? I don't really care."

"Red is a most marvelous color, bright and strong," Thor replied.

"Alright red it is," Pepper said, writing on her notepad. "Any preference on flowers? Cause I was thinking we could do calla lilies or maybe tulips."

"Calla lilies," Jane replied.

"Last question, what are you doing right now?"

"Why?" Jane asked cautiously.

"Because we're going wedding dress shopping, go look for Natasha and we'll head out," Pepper said, rising from the couch. "We've only got a week to find you the perfect dress and have it altered for you; at least it's easier to alter it with you two months pregnant instead of eight, but still we can't wait to long."

"Great while you ladies are out, I'll educate Goldilocks on weddings," Tony said as he walked into the living room, drink in hand.

"I don't think so," Pepper said, kissing him quickly. "Not unless the other guys are there to make sure you don't teach Thor anything you shouldn't."

"I believe the man of iron would make a splendid teacher of Midgardian weddings," Thor said.

"Fine, we'll all have bonding time," Tony acquiesced. "But I'm not happy about this."

* * *

"Okay big guy, the most important tradition you need to know about is the bachelor party," Tony said. The guys were assembled in the kitchen, each with a plate of food in front of them.

"Is that really what you're gonna lead in with?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not? It's an important rite of passage for any man who's gonna get hitched; it's practically required to happen. I happen to know a few ladies who would be willing to work the party-"

"Of course you do Stark," Steve said, shaking his head.

"What is a bachelor party?" Thor asked curiously.

"It's basically a party with a lot of liquor and half naked women dancing for you," Clint explained. "Women have parties like that too, just with half naked guys instead."

"I do not want such a party," Thor said, appalled.

"Aw, come on, don't be such a spoil sport," Tony said.

"Tony, think about it. If Thor has a party then Jane might have a party. How do you think the god of thunder will handle a bunch of male strippers around his _pregnant fiancé_?" Bruce asked. "He'll make the other guy look like a joke."

"Fine, no bachelor party," Tony sighed. "Ruin my fun."

"Don't listen to Tony, Thor. The most important thing is the ring," Clint said.

"What type of ring?"

"Usually a ring with some type of jewel in it. Different girls like different types," Clint replied, showing Thor a variety of wedding rings on one of the many tablets Tony left around Stark Towers. "She'll be getting you a ring too."

"I have a ring in Asgard that would suit Jane well," Thor said happily as he eyes scanned through the rings on screen.

"You'll need a suit too; we all do actually," Bruce added. "JARVIS will be taking a lot of pictures so you have to make sure you look good standing next to Jane."

"I have a suit," Tony said smugly.

"Your iron man suit doesn't count as proper wedding attire," Steve laughed. "The most important part of the actual wedding ceremony is the vows. You stand in front of Jane and everyone else and you tell her how much you love her. It has to come straight from the heart."

"I think that's all the important stuff," Tony said. "Oh and when the justice of peace says "Do you Thor take Jane to be your lawfully wedded wife?" make sure you say I do."

* * *

Reviews please!


	16. Rings and a Best Man

Hello readers! So i've been thinking for a while and I realized I can't write an entire story covering Jane's whole pregnancy, i'd run out of story ideas and I'd rather write great chapters and only have a few than crappy chapters that i have a lot of. So i've decided to stop the story after the weddings. Now don't get worried that i won't tell you guys about the baby or anything. There will be epilogue chapters, i couldnt just leave you guys hanging like that, but i just wanted to give all of you the heads up.

-ninjanervana

* * *

Six days until the wedding…

Thor nodded to the guards as he unlocked the heavy metal doors of the treasury, pushing them open with a creak. Clint's advice on wedding rings buzzed around his head as he walked through the room, headed toward the vault at the very back of the chamber. He knew he had to find a ring that suited Jane perfectly; she would wear the ring the rest of her life. Thor would give her nothing less than the absolute best. He entered the vault, looking around at the jewels his ancestors acquired over the centuries: crowns, necklaces, rings, piles of priceless jewels, all of these things filled the drawers and sat piled in box on the floor.

_'Here it is,'_ he thought, pulling open one of the drawers. The jewels on the rings glittered as the light reflected off of them, making them shine. Slowly Thor picked up every ring, inspecting each one carefully before setting it back into the drawer. Some of the rings were large, clearly intended for a male to wear, while others were smaller, more feminine. All of them were gorgeous in their own way, but Thor searched for one that screamed Jane, one that would take her breath away as he slipped it onto her finger._ 'Perhaps I should have brought Mother for her advice,'_ Thor thought as he set another ring back into the drawer. A smile crossed his face as he picked up another ring, holding it up to the light. _'This is perfect for Jane; she will love it,'_ he thought, slipping the ring into his pocket.

* * *

Five days until the wedding…

"Jane!" Darcy yelled happily as she stepped out of the elevator, hugging her best friend.

"Darcy, it's so good to see you! I've missed you so much," Jane said, letting go of Darcy. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine, same old same old in New Mexico. Although I did meet this cute guy, Kyle, in town the other day," Darcy replied. "How are you doing? How's my little niece or nephew?"

"He or she is being a holy terror to me; apparently they have something against me eating half of the time," Jane said, shaking her head. "But otherwise I'm great; I'm so happy you're here."

"Ahem, have you forgotten about someone?" Doctor Selvig said, stepping out of the elevator with the bags.

"Doctor Selvig, I could never forget you," Jane said, hugging him. "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful my dear, thank you. Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials," he replied. "Where is Thor?"

"I am right here," Thor said, walking down the stairs from the roof. "Friend Darcy and Eric, I am overjoyed to see you once again." Thor pulled them into a hug quickly, squeezing them tightly. "I trust your journey was a peaceful one, yes?"

"Oh yeah the flight here was fine. I was vibrating off my seat with excitement, but it was great," Darcy replied.

"Darcy's very excited about the wedding; it's all she's talked about since Jane called her," Doctor Selvig said as they walked into the living room. "You'd think she was getting married."

"A wedding is a most joyous occasion to celebrate. Coupled with Jane's pregnancy, there is much to be happy about," Thor said. "Scientist, come meet Friend Darcy and Selvig."

Bruce smiled as he looked up from his book, walking over to the group. "Hello, I'm Bruce Banner."

"It is wonderful to meet you, Bruce; I've read quite a few of your papers," Doctor Solveig said, shaking his hand. "I'm Eric Selvig and this is Darcy Lewis."

"It's nice to meet you both," Bruce said, shaking Darcy's hand. "Jane's told me a lot about the work you're doing in New Mexico; I'd love to discuss it with you. We can have some coffee." Eric nodded, following Bruce into the kitchen.

"I swear nerds always manage to find each other," Darcy laughed. "Where's everyone else?"

"Clint and Natasha got sent on a quick mission this morning," Jane said. "Steve is probably walking around the city somewhere."

"And Lady Pepper had many meetings Stark did not want to attend. Stark is in his laboratory," Thor added. "Everyone shall be gathered for dinner."

"I guess I'll meet them all then," Darcy replied. "How's wedding planning going?"

"It's actually going great; I'll show you what we've decided already. I got my dress," Jane said, leading Darcy to her room.

Thor watched them walk down the hallway before heading to the elevator.

* * *

"Hey raincloud, what brings you to my lab on such a fine day?" Tony asked, looking up from his latest invention as Thor walked in.

"I have come to seek a favor Friend Stark," Thor replied, looking around the lab, wondering what Tony was building now.

_ "You're probably gonna need a best man," Clint said, continuing the conversation about the wedding after Bruce, Steve and Tony had left. _

_ "What is that?" Thor asked. _

_ "A best man is the guy who stands next to the groom on his wedding day and keeps the rings safe. Usually the guy is either the groom's brother or his best friend, someone who's been by their side, someone they trust, someone they can depend on. It's the best man's job to make sure the groom gets to the altar on time, that he doesn't pass out when he sees the bride walk down the aisle, and he says I do when it's the right time," Clint explained. _

_ "Thank you very much Archer; you have been most helpful." _

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yes my friend. I have come to ask you to be my best man," Thor said seriously. "I have been informed by the Archer that it is a position of the highest honor and I can think of no one better suited than you."

"You seriously want me to be your best man?" Tony asked, shocked.

"Yes. You have been a true friend to me Friend Stark despite our rough beginning; I am truly indebted to you for all that you have done for me and Jane. I would be honored if you were to be my best man."

"Sure big guy, why not," Tony said, clapping a hand on Thor's shoulder. "I'll try not to show you up while you stand at the altar; I look incredibly handsome in a suit."

* * *

I love the thought of Tony being the best man ^_^ Reviews please


	17. The clothes make the man or woman

Four days until the wedding…

"This clothing is too confining for me," Thor said, tugging uncomfortably at the lapels of the jacket. "I fear moving lest I tear the garment."

"Yeah it looks like Bubbles is gonna split the jacket straight across the back; do you have anything bigger?" Tony asked, turning toward the storeowner.

"I think I might have something in the back," the man said, walking quickly to the back of the showroom. With the wedding a few days away, the guys decided to get their suits; if they waited too long, Pepper would have their heads on a platter. They went to Tony's favorite suit shop, a little store in downtown Manhattan run by an elderly Italian couple, the DiNozzos. Tony was quite fond of them; they always treated him like their grandson, constantly asking when he was going to get married and settle down. The storeowner was beside himself with excitement, bouncing off the walls with happiness from the moment Thor walked in and announced their arrival.

"_I am Thor Odinson and these are my brothers-in-arms; we require garments for my upcoming wedding," Thor declared loudly. _

The DiNozzos were always happy when they saw Tony; the fact that the Avengers were ordering five suits from their store sent them into a tizzy, bustling around the store in search of the different types of suits the group requested.

"Stark, Bubbles?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, from Powerpuff Girls," Tony replied, shrugging.

"Seriously? Powerpuff Girls, Tony?" Bruce said.

"Hey, there are only so many blonde references in the world," Tony retorted. "It was Bubbles or Marilyn Monroe today."

"That reference woulda been a little closer to my time," Steve said.

"Alright Mr. Odinson, why don't you try on this jacket?" Mr. DiNozzo said, handing it to Thor. "It should fit you better."

"This garment fits much better; many thanks shopkeeper," Thor said, smiling at him. "I shall take this garment and the other clothing that goes with this please."

"Shall I ring up all the suits?"

"Yeah, just put it on the Stark Industries card," Tony replied, waving his hand.

"When are the rest of you young men getting married?" Mrs. DiNozzo teased as she rang up their purchases.

"Not for quite a while ma'am," Steve said, smiling back at her. "I haven't found the right woman."

"I don't plan on ever getting married," Clint added.

"I'll surprise Pepper one day and propose to her," Tony said, shrugging his shoulders. "But probably not anytime soon."

"Don't wait too long," Mrs. DiNozzo said. "You don't want your lucky ladies to be the one that got away; take a page from Thor's book and get married when you find the one that you can't live without."

"She's right fellas. We've been married for nearly fifty years and I cherish every day I've spent with her. You marry your best friend and you'll never regret it," Mr. DiNozzo added, slipping an arm around his wife's waist.

"I hope you and your lovely wife have a marriage filled with as much happiness as we've had," Mrs. DiNozzo said to Thor, handing them their bags. "Make sure you bring me some wedding pictures; I want to see you handsome men with your beautiful ladies."

"We shall; you have my word. And many thanks for your blessings," Thor replied, shaking the couples' hands.

"Come back soon boys," Mr. DiNozzo called as they walked out.

* * *

Three days until the wedding…

"I can't believe they managed to make dress alterations so quickly," Jane said from inside the dressing room.

"With the money I used from Tony's card to get them done, I'm not surprised," Pepper said. "Gotta love the Stark Industries name." Pepper, Darcy, and Natasha sat outside of the dressing room, waiting for Jane to emerge in her newly altered wedding gown. It had turned into girls' day out as they spent the morning shopping for their dresses before coming to the bridal salon.

"I don't know how I'm ever going to repay Tony," Jane said, shaking her head. "Between letting me and Thor live in Stark Towers to doing everything for the wedding, he's done so much for us."

"He'll probably ask you to name your kid after him if it's a boy," Natasha laughed, flipping through a wedding magazine.

"Oh no, please don't do that," Pepper replied. "Tony's ego doesn't need any more inflating. Having a little half-Asgardian, half-mortal child named after him would send his ego into the stratosphere."

"Have you and Thor even talked about baby names?" Darcy asked.

"No, we haven't yet," Jane replied. "It's a little soon to be talking baby names though; I'm only what, nine weeks pregnant. We've got plenty of time to figure it out."

"Will you give the baby an Asgardian name?" Natasha wondered.

"I don't know. Thor will want to but I have a feeling he won't try to pressure me too much about it. I kinda want to give the baby an Asgardian name too, something unique."

"The child's going to be unique enough without involving their name," Pepper said. "Look who they're going to be raised around: a demi-god father, a super soldier, a pair of master assassins, a normally sweet guy who has some anger-management issues and an insane scientist with far too many gadgets. Unique isn't half of the situation."

"Okay, I'm coming out," Jane said, pushing the door open. Jane took the trios of gasps as a good sign as she stepped out of the room, looking at three of the closest people to her.

"God, Jane you look gorgeous," Darcy said softly, her hand clasped over her mouth.

"I told you the dress was going to be perfect," Natasha said, smiling. "And you didn't want to try it on."

"Have you looked in the mirror yet?" Pepper asked.

"Not yet," Jane replied, stepping onto the platform in front of the mirrors. "Oh," Jane gasped as she looked at herself, tears filling her eyes. "Oh my god, this dress is perfect." Jane sniffled as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Happy tears or hormone tears?" Pepper asked, handing her a tissue.

"Happy tears," Jane replied, wiping her eyes. "But they might be hormone tears too; probably a little of both actually. I can't believe I'm getting married in three days. I'm pregnant and getting married to Thor," she said happily, resting a hand against her stomach.

"Now let's hope your morning sickness doesn't kick in on your wedding day and everything will be picture perfect," Darcy said.

* * *

The countdown continues! Reviews please!


	18. A Quick Visit

Two days until the wedding…

"Thor, you really didn't need to bring so much food for me," Jane said, glancing again at the basket of food Thor carried in one hand, holding chairs in his other.

"Nonsense. You and our babe need to eat to maintain your health and allow them to grow. Our babe does not always let you eat, which is worrisome so you should eat as much as possible when you can. I was unsure of what you would like to eat so I brought you many things to choose from," Thor replied.

Jane shook her head, knowing this conversation would get nowhere. Thor's overwhelming concern with her eating habits lately was just his way of worrying over her and their baby. Her morning sickness worried him, a deep wrinkle in his forehead always present when she emerged from the bathroom. The only other time she saw that wrinkle was when they talked about Loki. _'Speaking of him,'_ she thought as they approached a large wooden door.

After visiting Frigga and Odin in Asgard and inviting them to the wedding back on Earth, Thor decided he wanted to visit Loki. Jane had never gone to visit him before; the idea that he was imprisoned in a hole between different realms was mind-boggling. The stone castle they walked through was not the prison Jane expected, although she wasn't sure how you would imprison a god.

"Brother," Thor called as he pushed open the door. "I have come to visit you."

Loki looked up from his book, the final book in the Lord of the Rings trilogy. He hated to admit it, but the Midgardian books had him captivated over the past few days as he read late into the night. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw Jane walk in behind Thor, smiling at him. Loki never had any interaction with Jane, hearing only stories of her from Thor. "And you've brought Lady Jane with you also," Loki said, his shock barely leaking into his voice. "This is a surprise."

"I hope you do not mind brother," Thor said as he opened the cell door, carrying in two chairs. "Jane was with me in Asgard so I brought her along."

"Not at all," Loki replied politely. "How do you and the babe fare, Lady Jane?"

"The baby's fine except for being a little terror on my stomach sometimes," Jane laughed, taking an apple out of the food basket. "Want something to eat? Thor went a little overboard when I said I was kinda hungry."

"You need to eat," Thor insisted. "How else will the babe grow?"

Loki shook his head. "I could not take the food meant for you and your child; brot-Thor is right."

Thor smiled at Loki's slip of the tongue, his heart glowing with happiness. He hadn't heard Loki call him brother in a long time; he missed it greatly. Loki's slip gave him hope that things could still be mended between them, that they could still be a family, be part of a growing family. "See, even brother agrees with me," Thor said happily.

Jane shook her head, smiling at the pair of brothers. "Well if either of you think I'm going to eat this entire basket of food, you're out of your minds; you guys are gonna help."

* * *

Loki settled back into his bed as Thor and Jane left his cell. The afternoon with them was….pleasant. It felt surprisingly normal to spend time with Thor and Jane, simply talking and eating after Jane forced the extra food upon them. They talked about the upcoming wedding, Jane's pregnancy, events on Asgard and Midgard, even the Midgardian books Loki was currently reading. Loki was hesitant to admit it, but he enjoyed spending time with the happy couple. Thor was always happy to see him, treating him the same way he had always treated him; Loki may be a criminal, but Thor still saw him as his younger brother. Jane seemed to be just as happy to spend time with him, despite the fact that he tried to destroy her world. She laughed with him, teased him, treated him like she would have treated any other person and for that he was grateful. He would not apologize for the things he'd done, but he still felt the desire to repair his relationship with his brother. Perhaps he would even build a relationship with Jane and his future niece or nephew.

* * *

"I think visiting brother went well, do you not agree?" Thor asked as he removed his armor.

"It did actually," Jane replied, tumbling thorough Thor's drawers for clothes. The couple decided to spend the night in Asgard, Jane wanting to get used to the place where she would spend a considerable amount of time coming to. "I wasn't sure if he would be okay with me being there. I mean he doesn't know me or anything."

"But Loki has heard many stories of you," Thor said, wrapping his arms around Jane. "I have told him many."

"Really?" Jane asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, truly. I have told Loki about you, he has asked questions about you and Midgard. I think he means to close the distance between us."

"I think things will be okay between the two of you," Jane said, pulling on one of Thor's shirts. "I wish he could come to Earth for the wedding though."

"As do I," Thor replied sadly, pulling her toward his spacious bed. "But Father would never allow it; he loves Loki dearly, but believes he must suffer for his crimes. But perhaps brother shall be able to attend the wedding in Asgard."

"What are you planning?" Jane asked, noticing the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Worry not dear Jane; we shall see what happens first," Thor said, kissing down her next slowly. Jane opened her mouth to question him, but her words died on her lips as Thor languidly trailed his hand down her side, eliciting a soft sigh from her. "Tonight is about you and I."

* * *

I just want them all to be one big happy family. Reviews please


	19. Something borrowed and surprise plans

The Day Before the Wedding…

"Hey Jane," Natasha said, knocking on the open bedroom door.

"Hey Natasha," Jane replied, looking up from her charts spread out on the desk. After talking to Dr. Solvig about the new data he obtained in New Mexico, Jane dove back into her work, trying to make sense of the new information.

"Do you have a second? I wanna ask you something," Natasha replied, walking into the room.

"Sure, what's up?" Jane asked, turning away from her work.

"I was wondering if you were gonna do the whole something old, something new thing?"

"I was going to, but I don't know if I have something for all the categories."

"Well I have something to help you out with the something old," Natasha replied, handing her a slim black jewelry box. Jane looked at Natasha curiously before opening the box, gasping as the light reflected off the diamonds; a slim diamond bracelet was nestled in the velvet box. "It's an old bracelet, been in my family for quite a few generations. I thought it'd look perfect with your dress and cover the something old for your outfit."

"Natasha, thank you so much," Jane said, hugging her tightly. "Are you sure it's okay for me to wear it?"

"Of course. It's meant to be worn on happy occasions, not spend forever sitting in a box."

"Now, I just need something new, borrowed, and blue."

"Well technically the bracelet is borrowed and your dress is new," Natasha said, gesturing toward the white garment bag hanging behind the bedroom door. "Maybe Pepper and Darcy have something blue. Come on, it's time to take a break from work."

"Okay the flowers and decorators will arrive tomorrow morning to set up the rooftop," Pepper said to herself, going through her wedding checklist. "JARVIS will be handling videography and photography."

"Yes Ms. Potts," JARVIS said robotically.

"Everyone has their suits and dresses ready," Darcy added, slightly amused by Pepper's ranting.

"Thanks Darcy. The caterers will be here tomorrow, JARVIS will handle the music. I think we've covered everything, but I feel like I'm forgetting something," Pepper said, frowning slightly.

"We forgot something blue," Jane said as she and Natasha walked into the living room.

"I completely forgot about that," Pepper replied. "Do you have everything else?"

"Yeah, Natasha lent me a bracelet so it's something old and borrowed and my dress is new. I just need something blue."

"I have something blue for you," Darcy said. "It's the traditional blue thing; I picked it up today since I figured you would forget about it."

Jane opened the small bag Darcy offered her, smiling as she pulled out a blue and black garter. "A blue garter, it's cute."

"I'm sure Thor will enjoy it too," Darcy said cheekily. "But that's one tradition you can explain to him; I don't think the guys covered it in Weddings 101."

"It'll be fun to explain," Jane laughed. "Thanks guys."

* * *

Later that night…

"Okay gather around boys and girls, it's time for Avengers movie night," Tony said to the group gathered in the living room. The coffee table was stacked with food: pizza, popcorn, candy, cookies, sodas and beers, perfect movie night food.

"I thought we put an end to Avengers night?" Clint asked, seating himself next to Natasha.

"No, we ended game night after the monopoly debacle," Natasha replied. "Apparently movie night can still happen."

"Hey, I was not stealing from the bank," Tony objected. "Steve is just a spoilsport, playing by old school rules."

"I don't think the banker has ever gotten paid for conducting transactions," Steve replied. "If we knew that we woulda made Pepper the banker."

"Next time, we should play a different game," Thor suggested.

"How about Life?" Pepper suggested.

"God no, not Life. Life is so boring," Tony replied.

"Now now children, settle down," Bruce said, wanting to avoid an argument. It took them nearly an hour to decide what to play on game night; no one wanted to relive the argument. "Tony, what are you making us watch?"

"I'm not _making _you guys watch anything; you're all here on a voluntary basis. Okay never mind I'm making you guys watch it," Tony shouted as they all began to get up. "We're gonna watch Wedding Crashers, fitting since the wedding is tomorrow."

"What is a wedding crasher?" Thor asked.

"It's basically a person who shows up uninvited at a wedding to sleep with women and leave them the next morning," Jane explained, taking a bite of the pizza. "Oh my god Tony where did you get this pizza from?"

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Steve said in agreement. "He gets a place in Brooklyn and has them deliver it."

"Truly the Man of Iron always provides the most wonderful snacks to consume," Thor said, helping himself to a bowl of popcorn. "This realm has many great foods."

"I think it's just because you're easily pleased, Thor," Clint replied. "You'll probably eat anything."

"Well the food is really different on Asgard," Jane said. "More meats and less sugary stuff. Definitely can't get a slice of pizza out there."

"Enough about the culinary delights I have so graciously provided for you," Tony said. "It's time for the movie. JARVIS, lights if you would."

"Of course sir," the AI replied, dimming the lights.

"Hey Tony, did you remember to call the Justice of the Peace?" Pepper asked.

"Did one better than that, I got them to make Bruce here an honorary Justice of the Peace," Tony replied, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Really?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow. "And how many people did you have to bribe to do that?"

"None," Tony said angelically. "We simply went down to city hall today and nicely asked if they could make him a justice of the peace. After saving New York City, I don't think they would have refused an avenger. The fact that this avenger turns into a huge, green rage monster may have put a little extra pressure on them."

"It was Tony's idea," Bruce said, shaking his head. "He didn't clue me in about his little plan until he started talking."

"He never does," Pepper replied, sighing. "It makes damage control tiring."

"So I guess everything is ready for tomorrow. Are you ready?" Jane asked, looking up at Thor.

"I have always been ready for you my dear Jane," Thor replied, kissing her softly.

"Are they gonna be this gross through the whole movie?" Tony asked as Pepper elbowed him in his side.

* * *

Tomorrow the wedding! Reviews please, let me know what you wanna see, want the characters to say/do. Basically any suggestion would be appreciated, you guys give me the best ideas


	20. Who's next?

I swear i have the funniest readers, so special shout out to "Ayy, who will most DEFINITELY crash that wedding because it will be awesome!" ninjamidori who fangirls about the avengers as hard as i do and lovemondotrasho who writes nice long reviews ^_^

Anyhow here's a chapter where Tony and Thor both ship Clint and Natasha ^_^

* * *

The Wedding Day…

Thor gently brushed the hair from Jane's face, tucking the stray strands behind her ear. He resented having to leave the bed so early, wanting to stay wrapped in the warm blankets with Jane's body pressed against him, but he couldn't risk letting her wake up to discover him laying next to her. After Jane fell asleep during the movie the night before, Thor carried her back to the bedroom, intending to leave her alone that night and sleep in one of the empty spare rooms, but he couldn't resist crawling into bed with his wife-to-be, despite Pepper warning him that he isn't allowed to see Jane the day of the wedding. _'As long as Jane does not know I am here, it shall be fine,'_ Thor thought, tucking the blanket around Jane's body. He kissed her stomach quickly, his lips barely pressing against her before rising out of bed and heading toward the door.

* * *

Jane groaned as she reached for her alarm clock, her hand smacking the shrill sound into silence. She yawned as she stretched her muscles out, rubbing her eyes. She reached across the bed, frowning as her hand patted the empty sheets. "Thor?" she mumbled, opening her eyes slowly. The last thing she remembered was watching the Wedding Crashers with everyone in the living room. _'Must have fallen asleep on them,'_ she thought._ 'But I thought Thor was here with me.' _She rested her hand against the still warm sheets, resisting the urge to snuggle back into them and fall asleep._ 'A few more minutes wouldn't hurt,' _she thought, pulling Thor's pillow close to her chest; it still smelled like him.

"Jane?" Pepper called, opening the bedroom door. "Jane, get up."

"No, go away," Jane grumbled, pulling the blanket over her head. "A few more minutes Pepper."

"Sorry, we don't have time for a few more minutes today," Pepper replied, tugging the blanket off of her. "You're getting married today!"

"Isn't the bride entitled to a few more minutes of sleep?" Jane sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"The bride is not entitled to anything but a cup of coffee; in your case I guess that means a cup of orange juice. Get up, get in the shower and I'll get you some breakfast," Pepper said, walking to the door. "Everyone's gonna be here to get you ready in about an hour or so."

"Who is everyone?" Jane asked warily, getting out of bed.

"Hair stylist, makeup artist, someone to do your nails and give you a facial. Not too many people."

"Of course not," Jane mumbled as she walked to the bathroom. "A mini makeover team."

* * *

"Are you nervous, Winnie the Pooh?" Tony asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Why would I be nervous?" Thor replied, ignoring the strange name Tony called him as he flipped his omelet. It took him a few tries, but he finally managed to crack a few eggs without getting any shells in it; sometimes having phenomenal strength was a bit of a problem, but that wouldn't stop him from making breakfast for Jane. He could not see her or be with her until the wedding, but the very least he could do was ensure she had breakfast.

"It's your wedding day; most guys would be sweating, panicking, freaking out, you know that kind of thing," Tony replied with a shrug.

"I think you just described yourself on _your_ wedding day, Stark. Thor is probably the most prepared person to walk down the aisle; he wouldn't be nervous," Clint said as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey Thor."

"Good day to you Archer," Thor replied, nodding in his direction.

"I would not freak out," Tony replied indignantly.

"What wouldn't you freak out about?" Pepper asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Tony replied quickly. "Don't worry about it."

"You know every time you tell me not to worry about something, I end up calling the press to do damage control," Pepper replied, shaking her head. "Is Jane's breakfast ready, Thor?"

"Yes, Lady Pepper," Thor answered, handing her a plate of food. "Many thanks for delivering this to Jane and aiding her in wedding preparations."

"Anytime big guy, you know I love both of you guys," she said, walking out of the kitchen. "Tony, it's your job to make sure Thor is dressed and on the roof at six, okay?"

"Of course, it's on my best man to-do list: get the groom to the altar, remember the rings, make sure the Asgardian parents get settled in, seduce the sexy red-haired wedding planner-"

"TONY!" Pepper shouted.

"Oh I can feel her blushing from here," Tony said, smirking.

"Bet you fifty bucks Tony and Pepper are the next pair to get married," Clint said to Thor.

"What of you and Lady Natasha?" Thor asked.

Clint choked on his coffee, his fist thumping against his chest. "Me and Tasha? Nah, there's nothing like that there."

"You need to get your eyes checked and your codename changed then," Tony said, turning toward the pair. "There's a lot between the two of you; the mere fact that you can call her Tasha and not get stabbed between the eyes says a lot."

"Truly the Man of Iron speaks the truth. There is much love and affection between you and her, much like Jane and I or Lady Pepper and the Man of Iron," Thor said. "If you love her, I see no reason why you should not be with her."

"Seriously, we're not gonna have this conversation," Clint replied, walking out of the kitchen with his coffee.

"I'm telling you, just marry her and have a bunch of ninja assassin babies," Tony shouted to Clint. "He'll come around to the idea, just gonna take some time."

* * *

Reviews please!


	21. Arriving guests

"Seriously facials before the wedding is the best idea ever," Darcy said, sighing happily. Jane and Thor's bedroom was transformed into a mini spa as Pepper, Darcy, and Natasha filed into the room, followed by the wedding prep team. Jane was a little wary at first, but it was nothing a foot rub couldn't cure.

"Darcy's right; you've out done yourself Pepper," Natasha said, relaxing into her chair. "I'm surprised by how much spa stuff they managed to fit in here; I didn't think this room would be big enough." Natasha opened her eye slightly, glancing around the room before closing them again. Even though she knew she was perfectly safe in Stark Towers and surrounded only by hair stylists and spa specialists, but old assassin habits die hard.

"Thanks guys. I figured we could use a bit of pampering before tonight," Pepper replied. "So are you nervous Jane?"

"Not really. Well maybe a little bit," Jane replied, opening her eyes. "Kinda nervous. And a little anxious. I'm really excited though…and slightly nauseous, but that might just be from the baby," she said breathlessly, patting her still flat stomach.

"You didn't hear that," Pepper said, staring at everyone seriously. "I'll have restraint forms for you all to sign before you leave."

"I don't think I've ever seen Pepper this scary," Darcy laughed. "It's kinda funny."

"Pepper's my kinda person, leave no loose ends," Natasha replied.

"It's a knee-jerk reaction at this point; I used to have all of Tony's one night stands sign a contract forbidding them from talking about anything they saw or heard from the moment they stepped foot into Stark Towers," Pepper said. "Damage control comes second nature to me. This is just to keep Thor and Jane's love life out of the tabloids."

"I wonder what you see in him sometimes," Natasha said, shaking her head.

"Tony can be a handful. He can be arrogant and nosey and scatterbrained, but there's so much more to him than that," Pepper said happily. "Tony's got a whole other side to him; I can't help loving him."

"Love really doesn't know reason," Darcy commented. "I mean Jane hit Thor with the RV twice and they still managed to fall in love."

"You hit him with a car!" Pepper laughed.

"It wasn't on purpose!" Jane replied defensively. "He just has a habit of popping up suddenly."

"This is a story you have to tell," Natasha said. "Spill it."

The workers in the room glanced at each other. They had all heard stories about the Avengers, how strong and brave they were, how they protected New York City from an alien invasion, but if anyone could keep those guys in line, it was this group of women gossiping as they relaxed.

* * *

One hour until the wedding…

"So Thor, who's coming from Asgard?" Steve asked, lounging on living room couch. The guys sat in the living room, waiting until the very last possible moment to go change into their suits.

"My mother and father, the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif," Thor replied, eating another poptart. "I do not believe Mother and Father have traveled to Midgard before. The Warriors and Lady Sif have ventured here before to bring me back from my exile."

"You were exiled to Earth?" Steve asked curiously.

"Yes. I was a fool who put my fellow warriors in danger with my foolish pride and Father banished me to Earth."

"S.H.I.E.L.D put me in charge of guarding his hammer," Clint said. "He kicked a lot of agents' asses trying to get to it."

"But I was not ready to wield it again. Truly my banishment was a blessing; were it not for Father casting me out, I would not have met Jane or Friend Darcy and Eric. Nor the Avengers," Thor said happily.

"Every cloud has a silver lining," Bruce replied.

They all looked up as thunder clapped above Stark Towers, the sky still clear. "Does everyone in your family make an entrance like that Goldilocks?" Tony asked, sipping his scotch. "Royal families do tend to be dramatic."

"Look who's talking, Stark," Clint said.

"No, only Father and I arrive with the sound of thunder," Thor said, walking toward the roof stairs.

"Well come on kiddies, let's go meet the parents," Tony replied, following Thor to the rooftop.

"Mother, Father, welcome to Midgard!" Thor said as he approached his parents. "Where are the Warriors Three and Lady Sif?"

"They will be arriving later," Odin replied. "I am surprised we have arrived before them; your mother could not decide which gown she wished to wear."

"Oh hush," Frigga said, swatting at his arm. "It is good to see you son; are you prepared for your wedding?" she asked, looking around at the decorated rooftop.

"All that remains is for me to dress and await Jane's entrance," Thor replied. "Come, I wish for you to meet my brothers-in-arms. This is the Man of Iron. He is an inventor who has created many wondrous gadgets; he owns this building. He shall be my best man for the ceremony."

"Please, just call me Tony," Tony said, shaking their hands. "It's nice to meet you both."

"This is Archer Clint. He is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D; no one in all the nine realms can match his skill with the bow and arrow."

"Pleased to meet you both," Clint greeted them.

"This is the Captain," he said, gesturing toward Steve. "He is a brilliant war strategist who was frozen in ice for many years before he was retrieved."

"You can just call me Steve," he said, shaking their hand. "It's an honor to meet the parents of such a fine warrior."

"And this is Doctor Bruce Banner. He is a brilliant scientist and doctor who possesses the ability to change into a larger person in the heat of battle."

"It's nice to meet both of you," Bruce said, smiling at them.

"I am Odin Allfather, King of Asgard and this is my wife, Queen Frigga," Odin replied.

"It's so nice to meet all of you at last; Thor has told us many stories about you," Frigga said, smiling happily.

"And we would love to hear all about Thor, particularly if you have any embarrassing childhood stories," Tony said. "Let's go inside, get you both a drink, and you can regale us with stories of Thor. Tell me, has his hair always looked like that? It's just not normal."

* * *

Tony would try to pump Odin and Frigga for embarrassing stories. It's almost time for the wedding!


	22. Stories and Entrances

A special thanks to my bestie, Katie for picking out dresses for everyone; i can barely dress myself.

Author's note: i know Phil dies in the movie but in the ninjanervana version of the Avengers universe, Phil was just faking it. I cannot have him dead especially since me and Katie always yell "Phil!" when he comes on screen during a movie like he's actually our friend. Coulson lives, Fury lies, end of story.

* * *

Twenty minutes until the wedding…

Thor struggled with his tie, his aggravation growing with each passing moment. _'How in the nine realms am I supposed to tie this dreadful garment?'_ he thought, grinding his teeth. He pulled the tie off his neck, stomping out of his room in search of someone to help him. "Banner, I request you help with this garment," Thor said as Bruce came out of his room.

"Having problems with your tie?" Bruce said, smiling kindly.

"Yes, this garment is a more fearsome foe than any creature I've fought," Thor said, handing him the red tie. "I have spent much time grappling with it, but it seems the cloth is victorious."

"I've always had problems with ties too," Bruce replied, smoothing out the material. "Like everything else in life, it's taken me a lot of practice to be able to tie it easily." The pair was silent as Bruce looped the material around Thor's neck, his hands deftly tying the material into a neat knot. "Now you look like a man ready to get married. Are you nervous?"

"Truthfully I am," Thor replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "My stomach feels like there is something flying in it. But I am excited also. I want no one but Jane at my side for all of eternity."

"I'm sure you and Jane will have a wonderful marriage," Bruce said, clapping a hand on Thor's shoulder. "I'm really happy for you, Thor. With all the crazy battles and insane missions we always have to go on, it's good to have a happy occasion to celebrate, it's good to see one of the family so happy."

"Many thanks Banner," Thor replied, smiling at him. "Come, let us join the others."

"He ran down the hall in only his cape!" Tony said, nearly falling off the couch as he laughed. He sat in the living room with Clint, Steve, Odin and Frigga, all of them dressed and ready for the wedding.

"Well Thor was only a child at the time, not more than seven years," Frigga said, laughing softly at the memory. "The medicine we used to reduce his fever caused him to act a bit irrationally."

"Oh man, what I wouldn't give to have seen that," Tony said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "That would have been priceless."

"Mother, what stories are you telling them?" Thor asked as he walked into the living room.

"Your parents have been telling us stories about you growing up in Asgard," Steve said, chuckling slightly.

"Like the time you got stuck in the tree and Odin had to get you down," Clint said.

"And you streaking down the hallways of the palace," Tony said, laughing again.

"I have done a great number of foolish things in my youth," Thor replied, sitting on the couch. "But let us not share anymore stories with them."

"Oh don't worry, we've heard enough stories," Tony said, getting to his feet. "I think it's about time we all head to the roof; it's almost six. Pepper will kill me if she comes out and finds us in the living room."

"Don't forget us," a voice said as the elevator doors opened.

"Phil, Fury, I thought you two were going to be late," Tony said as they walked over.

"We could never be late for the wedding," Phil replied.

"Agent Fury, Phil, son of Coul, I'm glad you could join us on this joyous occasion," Thor said happily.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Fury replied gruffly.

* * *

"Oh Jane, you look so beautiful," Darcy said, sniffling slightly. "Thor's gonna faint when he sees you."

"I hope not!" Jane laughed, checking her reflection in the mirror. She was completely in love with her dress, the shimmer of the fabric, the organza flowers and crystal beading on the bodice, the way the material flowed around her, light and breezy. Her hair was loose and curled around her face, her silver earrings and Natasha's bracelet the only jewelry she wore. "I can't believe I'm getting married!" she squealed.

"I'm gonna go make sure everyone's on the roof; wait five minutes and then come out," Pepper said, hugging her quickly and handing her a bouquet of red calla lilies.

"Make sure you don't trip," Natasha joked, hugging Jane before following after Pepper.

* * *

"Wow," Tony said as Pepper came to stand by his side. Pepper wore a simple backless, black dress that hugged her curves, something she knew Tony would appreciate. "You look amazing; I can't remember the last time you wore a backless dress," he said, slowly running his hand down her spine. "You should do it more often."

"The last time I wore a backless dress you said you were going to get me a drink and never came back," Pepper replied. "Remember?"

"I remember apologizing profusely for it," Tony said.

"Looks like everyone's here," she said, looking at the small gathered crowd: the Avengers, Eric Selvig, Odin and Frigga, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, Phil, and Fury.

"You look gorgeous," Clint whispered to Natasha. "Purple's a good color on you." Natasha wore a tight, knee-length purple halter dress with crossing bands over the bodice.

"You wouldn't believe the trouble I went through to hide my weapons," she replied softly. "You don't look half bad yourself; you clean up well," she said as she ran her hand down the lapels of his jacket.

"Sexual tension," Tony said, faking a cough.

"Get ready, she's coming," Darcy said, rushing to wear the others stood, her long, light blue dress slowing her down.

"JARVIS, music please," Tony said as Darcy got into position, standing between Steve and Phil.

All eyes turned toward the doorway as the wedding march began to play, Thor tugging nervously at his sleeve cuff. "Get ready Pikachu," Tony said as the door creaked open. The crowd gasped as Jane stepped forward, a beautiful smile decorating her face.

"She's glorious," Thor whispered, awestruck.

* * *

Jane took a deep breath as she stepped out of the doorway onto the rooftop. She knew the roof was a beautiful decorated, red and white flower everywhere; she expected nothing less from Pepper. She could hear the wedding march playing softly overhead, the tune making her heart beat rapidly. Her constantly growing family stood in front of her, all of them smiling happily. But she only had eyes for the man standing at the end of the aisle waiting for her.

* * *

I know you're all yelling at me for the cliff hanger but bear with me for one more day lol. Reviews please


	23. I do

Thor felt his heart would explode from happiness as he watched Jane walk down the aisle toward him. She looked absolutely radiant, her dress billowing slightly in the gentle breeze, her beautifully curled hair framing her face, her smile shining brighter than the setting sun. She was beautiful, timeless. He vaguely wondered what he had done to deserve having such an absolutely perfect person in his life, to have that person choose him to love above all others, to have her choose to be bound to him for all of time. She robbed him of his speech; even if he could speak, he did not have the words to do justice to her. No matter what he would say, his words would fall short of explaining the wonder that is Jane Foster; nothing could capture her essence. To him, Jane Foster was everything.

Jane felt herself blush as she slowly walked down the aisle, everyone's eyes focused on her. She knew everyone would be looking at her when she walked onto the rooftop, but she was so unused to so much attention. But everyone watching didn't matter, not the Avengers, not the Asgardians; no one mattered to her. The only person whom she cared about was the tall blonde standing at the end of the aisle wearing a heartbreaking smile. She thought Thor looked good in anything he wore: his armor, regular earth clothes, his towel when he came out of the shower. But seeing him in a suit was heart stopping. She smiled wider as she got closer to him, resisting the urge to sprint toward him. This would be the only time she would have to move slowly to get to him; she could control herself this one time. She couldn't believe she was finally here, she was finally marrying Thor. Jane couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Thor in her life. Few people managed to find their soul mate and even if he was from a completely different universe, she thanked every god known and unknown for sending Thor to her.

"Remember to say "I do" Pikachu," Tony whispered to Thor as Jane finally reached the end of the aisle.

Bruce smiled at the happy couple as they stood in front of him, their faces shining with happiness. "Friends, family, we've all gathered here today to witness the union of Thor Odinson and Jane Foster," Bruce began. "I have known Thor and Jane for quite a while and I have never seen a love so pure, so true. Their love has literally stretched across the universe, but the distance did not weaken their love; no, it has in fact strengthened their love, neither willing to relent in their search for their loved one. Theirs is a love that never quits, never fails, never wavers. And I am honored to stand here before you all and join them in holy matrimony. The couple may now exchange vows."

Jane smiled as she turned toward Thor, noticing Natasha holding Clint's hand and Tony's arm around Pepper's shoulder. "Thor, when I met you, you literally fell out of the sky. And while I'm sorry I hit you with the truck, I think it was the best thing I have ever done. You are the most incredible person I have ever met. You're kind and brave and sweet and strong and gentle and you embody everything that's good. I love you more than anything else; I didn't know it was even possible to love someone as much as I love you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, to wake up everyone morning and see your face, to know that you'll always be there for me, to know that we'll face the future together. I love you Thor." Jane sniffled at the end of her vows, her eyes filled with tears. She was pretty sure her mascara was waterproof, but she wasn't willing to test out her theory. She smiled as Thor lifted her hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently.

"My dear Jane Foster, there is no one like you in all the nine realms; trust me I have traveled to a few of them. Love has never been something I sought after. I sought fame, I sought honor, I sought battle. But love is not something that can be sought; tis something that finds you when you are ready. It is said you can feel when love hits you; you have managed to hit me twice," Thor said, causing Eric and Darcy to laugh softly. "I could not imagine carrying on in this life if you were not by my side, Jane. You have become my everything. No one can compare to you, to your fierce, brave warrior spirit, to your unsurpassable intellect, to your gentle heart, to your perfect beauty. I would lay my life down for you a hundred times over, fight any foe for you if it would ensure your safety and happiness. You have shown me a new side of life filled with warmth and happiness. I cannot live without you Jane Foster and from this day forward I have no intention of doing so. I love you."

The crowd could be heard sniffling slightly, the ladies dabbing carefully at their eyes. "Do you, Jane Foster, take Thor Odinson to be your lawfully wedded husband, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Bruce asked.

"I do," Jane said, smiling at Thor.

"And do you, Thor Odinson, take Jane Foster to be your lawfully wedded wife, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Thor replied.

"Can we have the rings?" Bruce asked, turning toward Pepper and Tony. They handed the rings to the bride and groom, smiling happily.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Jane said, sliding the thick gold ring onto Thor's finger. The outside of the ring was plain, something that wouldn't inhibit his fighting skills in battle, but both of their names were engraved on the inside.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Thor said as he slid the ring onto Jane's finger, smiling broadly as he heard Jane's gasp. The ring was a simple gold band holding a red diamond in the center. Inside of the diamond, swirls of orange and yellow could be seen moving slowly, as if a fire was encased in the diamond.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Bruce said, smiling at the couple. "You may now kiss the bride."

Jane wrapped her arms around Thor's neck as he pulled her closer, kissing her deeply. The crowd cheered around them as they slowly broke their kiss, their arms still wrapped around each other.

"I love you," Jane said softly.

"And I love you," Thor replied, bracing his forehead against hers.

* * *

I cried. But i'm such a sucker for weddings. Reviews please!


	24. The dance

"Okay okay, let's give the happy couple some breathing room," Tony said after everyone gathered around Thor and Jane, congratulating them. "Besides, Pepper tells me it's time for their first dance anyway. JARVIS, a little music please."

"Would you honor me with a dance?" Thor asked, leading Jane to the wooden floor as the first few notes of the piano played overhead.

"Since when does Blondie dance?" Tony asked, watching as Thor spun Jane onto the dance floor.

"All Asgardian royalty are taught to dance from a young age," Frigga replied, smiling as she watched the couple swaying. "Thor was adamantly against it, but I did not give him any choice; a king must be a warrior, but he must also be a gentleman."

"Thor was absolutely dreadful at first, always stepping on the maiden's feet," Volstagg laughed boisterously. "But he has improved luckily for Lady Jane."

"Who woulda thought?" Steve murmured.

"Learn something new every day," Tony said, shaking his head. "I realize Blondie and Jane aren't exactly a traditional couple, but Drops of Jupiter is pretty left field, don't ya think?"

"It's probably an inside joke," Phil said.

"Probably about Jane's work in astrophysics," Natasha added.

"Or about Thor being from a different universe," Clint replied.

"Those are pretty good guesses, but you're both wrong," Darcy said. "It's the song that was playing when Thor finally came back to her."

"Do you remember that night?" Jane asked Thor softly, gazing into his blue eyes.

"I shall never forget it," Thor replied, kissing her softly. "It seems as if it was only yesterday."

* * *

_Jane sighed as she stared down at her calculations, the numbers blurring before her tired eyes. She wanted to sleep, but her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to leave her desk. Thor had been gone for so long, his blue eyes and gentle smile seeming more and more like a dream with each passing day. Her heart ached at the thought of him; she missed him more than she was willing to admit aloud. She knew the answer to bridging their universes was in her data; she just couldn't find it. She closed her eyes momentarily, trying to push away her heartache. She needed to focus. _

_ She glanced longingly at her front door as she heard the rain begin to tap gently against her roof. The heat had been unbearably lately; the rain was a welcome reprieve. Turning up the radio, she walked toward her front door, opening it wide to the gentle rain and cooling breeze. She stared up at the cloud filled sky, her eyes searching for that one flash of lightning, ears listening for the one clap of thunder that would signal the return of the man she loved, the man she never got to say I love you too. Her Thor. _

_ Her heart leapt into her throat as thunder crashed above her head. She forced herself to remember that thunderstorms happened all the time; it didn't necessarily mean Thor had returned. Still her eyes strained in the darkness, searching for him. As she turned to go inside, a faint sound reached her ears, causing her to look back over her shoulder. _

_ "Jane Foster," a booming voice called over the thunder. _

_ Jane's eyes widened as she turned around quickly; only one person would ever call her by her full name, only one person had such a voice. "Thor!" she called into the night. Her heart skipped a beat as she caught a flash of blonde hair as he approached the research lab. "Thor!" she yelled, running out into the rain. _

_ Thor's arms wrapped around her tightly as she ran into his muscled chest, her arms immediately looping around his neck. "Jane Foster, I have searched the realms for a way to return to you. I have missed you greatly," he said, running his fingers through her auburn hair, relishing the silky texture. _

_ "I've missed you too Thor, I've missed you so much," Jane replied, tears running down her cheeks. "I've been trying to find a way to you." _

_ "I know Jane, I know. But I promise we shall never be parted again," he said, leaning down to her as the music from the lab played loudly, the sound of the piano blending with the quiet tapping of the raindrops. _

_ "I'll hold you to that," Jane said, kissing him deeply._

* * *

"Come on Pepper," Tony said, tugging her gently toward the dance floor. "Can't let them have all the attention, I'm feeling a bit romantic."

"Tony Stark's a romantic? Who would have known?" Pepper said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know, that's all that matters."

"Wanna relive Budapest?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Which part?" Natasha asked, smiling.

"The dancing," he replied, taking her hand. "You don't have the same red dress, but I think I like this one better."

"I do too," she replied as they approached the dance floor. "Way easier to maneuver."

"Granted the other dress had some _very_ nice aspects," Clint said, placing his hands on her hips.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Barton," Natasha laughed.

"Is it not wonderful to see the next generation finding love?" Frigga said as she watched the couples dancing gracefully.

"My Lady, would you do an old king the honor of gracing him with a dance?" Odin asked, offering his hand to Frigga. Frigga smiled as she slipped her hand into Odin's larger one, walking to the dance floor.

"Hey Pepper, wanna see a surprise?" Tony asked, smiling mischievously.

"Depends, is your surprise illegal?" Pepper asked.

"No, it's completely legal….in certain states; I'm just doing my job as best man, making sure the evening is memorable. JARVIS, start the light show," Tony called.

Everyone looked to the sky as the firework shot up, its sparks lighting up the night sky. "Thor, look at the fireworks," Jane said breathlessly, a smile stretching across their face.

"They are a most beautiful light; I have never seen such a thing before," Thor replied, gazing up at the sky.

"Did you do this?" Jane asked, turning toward Pepper.

Pepper shook her head, kissing Tony quickly. "It was all his idea."

"Many thanks Man of Iron. You are a true friend indeed," Thor said, laughing as his and Jane's name lit up the New York night.

* * *

I'm such a hopeless romantic *sigh* reviews please


	25. True love and Wedding games

I absolutely positively LOVE my reviews. i sit on my bed grinning like an idiot and my little brother stares at me like i'm on drugs, great times lol. One of my reviewers asked/begged me to do weddings for the other couples. It's a tempting idea, i won't lie. But right now i need to finish this story, then i have an idea for another two Thor and Jane stories. So we'll have to wait and see. Also i want to let you all know i'm going on vacation tomorrow for a week so i wont be able to update as frequently. I'll still try to update every few days though so you arent left completely without chapters.

Also i've noticed that my readers are completely okay with themselves gatecrashing as long as no one _else _crashes lol

* * *

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Steve said, gently tapping a spoon against this glass. After the fireworks display, everyone was seated, the tables gathered in a loose circle around the dance floor. The caterers bustled about the roof, preparing dinner for everyone. "I would like to propose a toast to the bride and groom." All eyes turned toward the happy couple, their table sitting at the top of the circle. "I've been frozen for almost seventy years and a lot has changed in that time. The people, the politics, everything is different. But the one thing that has stood the test of time is love. I thought even love had changed in the time I was frozen, but looking at Thor and Jane today, happy and smiling, I know that it hasn't. What Thor and Jane have is a timeless love, the stuff legends are made of. I've never seen two people care so much about each other, willing to sacrifice everything for the other. Their love has stretched across the universe and has not been hindered by the distance. Despite the differences between them, they come together as one whole, their differences complementing each other. The love Thor and Jane share is the love I hope to find for myself one day. A timeless, everlasting, unbreakable love. To Thor and Jane!" Steve said, raising his champagne glass.

"To Thor and Jane!" everyone replied, raising their glasses as the happy couple kissed.

"Okay, okay all of the single ladies to the dance floor," Jane said, picking up her bouquet from the edge of her table. "It's time for the bouquet toss."

"I think I'll pass," Natasha said as Jane walked past her table.

"Sorry, but participation is mandatory," Jane replied. "You, Darcy, Pepper, Sif, the female agents from S.H.I.E.L.D, you're all required to play unless you've got a ring on your finger."

"Do you have a ring I can borrow?" Natasha whispered to Clint as she got to her feet.

"Say the word and I'll get you one," Clint replied with a wink.

"Come on guys, it's all in good fun," Jane said as the women lined up on the dance floor. "What's a wedding without a bouquet toss?"

"Who do you thinks gonna catch it?" Bruce asked.

"I've got five on Pepper," Tony said. "When she wants something, she gets it."

"I'd bet on Tasha if I thought she wanted the bouquet; you can't win against an assassin. But since she probably doesn't care, my money's gonna be on Sif," Clint said. "What do you think Steve?"

"I don't know, I think I'd put my money on Pepper too," Steve said.

"Friends, what is the purpose of this competition?" Thor asked, moving toward the table where the guys stood.

"It's just a wedding game, they say whoever catches the bouquet is the next person to get married. It's the female version of the garter toss," Bruce explained.

"Ready guys?" Jane called, turning her back toward the women. "One…two….three!" Jane said, tossing her calla lily bouquet over her head. The red bouquet flew through the air and landed in Darcy's outstretched hands.

"I caught it!" Darcy said, surprised.

"Guess you're getting married next," Pepper laughed. "Make sure you send me a wedding invitation."

"Yeah, right after I find a man," Darcy replied.

"Truly does this bouquet hold such power?" Sif asked curiously.

"No, it's just a game," Natasha replied. "The result of wishful thinking."

"Alright ladies, it's time to clear the floor for the most entertaining part of the night, the garter toss," Tony said, bringing out a chair for Jane.

"Oh god," Jane laughed, blushing slightly as she sat down.

"Raincloud, she's all yours," Tony said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Just remember your parents are here still."

Thor walked toward Jane, a cheeky smile on his face as he knelt before her. "Behave Thor, we're in public," Jane said breathlessly as she looked into his eyes.

"As you wish Jane," Thor replied, winking at her as he slipped himself under the bottom of her dress.

"Thor!" Jane exclaimed, blushing brightly as he purposely traced his tongue along her inner thigh.

"It looks as if Lady Jane is enjoying the games," Fandrall laughed. Within seconds, Thor emerged from Jane's dress, her lacy blue garter between his teeth and a mischievous smile on his face.

"You're absolutely horrible, Thor," Jane said lightly, swatting gently at his muscled arm.

"All in good fun my love," Thor replied, kissing her softly.

Jane shook her head, walking toward the edge of the dance floor. "Alright guys, you're up now."

"Fury, aren't you going to play?" Pepper asked as the other men walked onto the floor.

"Not a chance in hell," Fury replied. "I'm too old for this nonsense. And I'm married."

"Okay big guy, just make sure you toss it back to us and not off the edge of the roof," Tony said as the men assembled. "No one is gonna go diving for the garter then."

"I shall endeavor to be careful," Thor replied, facing away from them. "Are you all prepared?"

"Yeah, we're ready when you are," Bruce said. With a flick of his wrist, Thor tossed the garter over his shoulder and promptly smacked Steve in the face with it. It was hard to tell who blushed more that night: Jane as Thor removed her garter or Steve as he held the garter in his hand.

"Grandpa caught the garter!" Tony exclaimed. "Who woulda thought? Stay right there and I'll get Darcy."

"For what?" Steve asked warily.

"You have to put the garter on her now," Clint explained, resisting the urge to laugh as Steve turned beet red. "You don't have to use your teeth though."

"I'll be a gentleman," Steve said as he knelt before Darcy.

"I don't think my dress would give you any options; it's pretty form fitting," Darcy laughed nervously. The laughter died in her throat as she felt Steve's hand sliding up her calf, carefully placing the garter just above her knee before removing it.

"Well now that the roof is full of awkward sexual tension, it's time for dancing," Tony said. "JARVIS, we need some music please."

"Of course sir," the computer replied, pumping music through the speakers.

"Come on, no one's allowed to be sitting down," Pepper said, dragging people to the floor to dance the night away.

"Can't wait until Pepper's wedding," Jane laughed as Thor spun her around the floor.

* * *

What did you guys think? Reviews please


	26. Movies, sickness and mom's concern

Hey readers i'm officially on vacation so i dont know how often i'll get to update. I'm actually in the airport in toronto as i post this. Hopefully i can find some time to write other chapters. if not, read my other stories!

* * *

Jane stifled a yawn as she shifted in bed, pulling Thor's arm around her. She was absolutely exhausted, her feet still aching, but she was blissfully happy. The wedding reception lasted into the early hours of the morning, the dancing ending as the slightest hint of sunlight began to color the horizon. The wedding was an absolute success. Everyone enjoyed themselves, even stoic Fury seemed to have some fun as everyone drank and danced the night away. Frigga and Odin were the first to leave in the late hours of the evening, going back to Asgard to relieve Heimdall of his watch. Phil and Fury left after them, heading back to S.H.I.E.L.D. The Avengers group stayed on the roof, enjoying the music JARVIS provided. Jane was surprised by how much the guys actually danced; she expected them to refuse to dance more than they absolutely had to. However they seemed to enjoy dancing almost as much as the girls, laughing and joking around.

"Good morning," Thor murmured sleepily, brushing his lips against the back of her neck. "Have you slept well?"

"I slept alright," Jane replied, running her fingertips along his muscled arm. "I was exhausted from all the partying."

"What hour is it?"

"It's just after twelve," Jane replied breathlessly as Thor began to kiss her neck slowly.

"It is still early," Thor said seductively, pulling her closer. "Let's spend a bit more time in bed."

* * *

"Ah the happy couple emerges," Tony said, raising a cup of coffee as Thor and Jane walked into the living room. "Just in time for lunch."

"Good day to you all," Thor said to the group gathered in the living room.

"Family lunch?" Jane asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Something of the sort," Natasha replied. "There's a platter of sandwiches in the kitchen if you guys are hungry."

"Of course they're hungry; they've been in their room the entire time having s-"

"Anthony Stark, do not finish that sentence," Pepper said coldly, causing Clint, Bruce and Steve. "Leave Thor and Jane alone."

"If I ever get into a fight I want Pepper on my side," Darcy laughed. "She'd scare off anyone."

"When are you guys heading to Asgard?" Bruce asked as Thor and Jane sat on the couch, holding plates of food.

"We shall return home this evening. The wedding shall be held in two days time," Thor replied.

"Yeah, I have to go and learn all about Asgardian weddings," Jane said.

"Well you have Frigga to help you at least; she seems like a nice enough woman," Steve replied. "And you're a quick learner."

"This will be the last "family" day before you two are married again. This calls for a movie," Tony said as the others groaned.

"Seriously Stark, two movie days in one month might be too much," Clint said, tossing a pillow at Tony.

"Calm down Katniss, I won't even pick the movie. We'll just watch whatever's on TV," Tony replied, flipping through the channels. An argument ensued over almost every movie before they finally settled on Lilo and Stitch.

"We're really gonna watch a kid movie?" Natasha asked dryly.

"It was the only thing everyone could agree on," Bruce said, shrugging his shoulders. Silence settled over the group as they ate their sandwiches and watched Stitch discover his own "ohana."

* * *

"That was a marvelous movie indeed," Thor said as he and Jane arrived in Asgard. "The alien Stitch is a loyal warrior." Even hours after the movie had ended, Thor could not stop talking about "the strange blue creature," declaring the Avengers as his ohana.

"I think we'll have to have a Disney movie night," Jane said, slipping her hand into his. "I'm sure there are other movies you would enjoy."

"Good day to you Heimdall," Thor said, waving at the man. "How do you fare?"

"I am well Thor," Heimdall replied. "Lady Jane, it is good to see you once again. Your wedding last evening was a most beautiful thing to behold."

"Thank you," Jane replied, smiling.

"Jane looked more beautiful than any star in the sky; she puts them all to shame," Thor said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Is Mother in the palace?"

"Yes, she is quite busy with wedding preparations," Heimdall replied. "Two days is not much time to prepare."

"We're here to help her now," Jane said.

"Oh wow," Jane said breathlessly as they walked into the palace. Bolts of red and blue cloth hung from the walls, their vibrant colors catching her eye. Garlands of flowers hung from the high ceiling, swaying in an unfelt breeze. Servants rushed through the hallways, bowing quickly to greet Jane and Thor before rushing back to their task. "Your mom doesn't leave out any detail huh?"

"A royal wedding is a rare occasion; I believe the last wedding to be had was Mother and Father's," Thor replied. "The people are quite excited to see who will be the next queen."

"Let's hope I live up to expectations," she said nervously.

"You will be a splendid queen, Jane."

"Thor, where's the nearest bathroom?" Jane asked suddenly.

"Through that door there, why?" His words had barely left his lips when Jane sprinted forward, opening and slamming the door quickly behind her. Thor rushed forward, his brow wrinkling with worry. There was nothing he wanted more than this child with Jane, but he hated seeing her sick and not being able to help her. The only thing he could do at this point was be there for her when she needed him.

* * *

"Jane, Thor, good day to you," Frigga said as they walked into the throne room.

"Hello Mother, Father," Thor replied.

"Jane dear, are you well?" Odin asked, taking in her pale complexion and tired eyes. She leaned heavily against Thor's side, as if she was too exhausted to stand on her own.

"The babe has made her ill recently," Thor said worriedly. "She is quite tired from it."

"I'll be okay, don't worry about it," Jane replied, waving off Thor's comment. She felt like absolute crap, but she didn't want everyone worrying over her.

"I remember when I was pregnant with Thor, I was quite sick for the first few weeks. Naught would remain in my stomach. Go rest in Thor's room, I shall have a servant bring you some tea to ease your stomach. Hopefully you shall feel well by supper," Frigga said.

"It's okay really; you don't need to do all that," Jane protested halfheartedly.

"Nonsense. You are my daughter now, I will care for you in the same manner I have cared for Loki and Thor," Frigga replied, smiling gently.

"There is no debating with Mother," Thor said, sweeping Jane into his arms. "She is right; you require rest. We shall retire until supper."

"I'll be back later to help with wedding planning," Jane called over Thor's shoulder as he strode out of the room.

* * *

Reviews please


	27. Fears and worries

Greetings from Canada readers! I know this update has been a long time coming, but i've been so busy with my family lately. But here i am with a new chapter just for you guys. You can expect regular updates starting again on Thursday. Until then enjoy this chapter and leave me your thoughts/opinions/concerns/suggestions/random comments.

* * *

"Are you sure you're well enough to attend supper?" Thor asked worriedly, his brow crinkling as he watched Jane rise off the bed. "You have been unwell most of the afternoon and you have struck by a sudden dizziness. Perhaps we should take dinner in the bedroom; Mother and Father would understand."

"Thor, I'm fine; trust me," Jane replied, pulling on the dress Frigga had given her. _'Definetely something different, but when in Rome,' _she thought.

"Should I send a healer to attend to you before we go at least?" Thor asked, worry leaking into his voice as he stood in front of Jane.

Jane looked up at Thor, gazing into his blue eyes as she ran her fingers through his silky blond hair. "You're scared, aren't you?"

"I have never seen you so ill before," Thor said quietly, holding her hands to his face gently. "I worry greatly for the health of you and the babe. Asgardians are very similar to mortals; but our strength and size surpass those of humans. I do not know what carrying a half Asgardian child will do to you; I do not know if it will be safe to you to birth an Asgardian. I feel horrid for not considering the consequences of your pregnancy earlier, my dear Jane. If I were to lose you or the babe, the pain would be the death of me….I am scared, Jane." Thor pulled Jane against him, wrapping his arms around her tightly as he buried his face in her hair, her familiar scent calming his rising panic.

"Thor," Jane said softly, stroking his back slowly. "Nothing will happen to me."

"But what if something does?" he asked tensely. "What am I to do if something happens to you or the babe?"

"I know you're scared, I'm a little scared too, but we don't know that anything will happen to me. I could be perfectly fine and give birth to a healthy half-human, half-Asgardian baby. But you can't freak out every time something happens to me. I can't just stop everything because I'm pregnant. Morning sickness and dizziness are symptoms of a lot of pregnancies you know. So try not to worry too much, okay?"

"I cannot promise that I will not worry," Thor sighed, pulling back to look at her. "I care too much about you and our babe to not worry about your welfare. I cannot help it; you and the babe are my world."

"I figured as much," Jane replied, brushing her fingers across his cheeks. "You wouldn't be my Thor if you weren't worried about me."

"But I shall try not to be too…overbearing in my concern."

"That's all I ask for. You try not to worry too much and I promise to tell you if I think anything is wrong. This pregnancy isn't going to be easy for either of us, but we just have to take it one step at a time," Jane replied, kissing him softly.

"We shall learn together," Thor said.

"So should we get ready for dinner?" Jane asked, adjusting the bodice of the dress.

"Yes, we should get ready if you feel well," Thor replied, brushing his fingers down her bare arms.

* * *

"Lady Jane, are you prepared for the wedding?" Sif asked as they ate dinner, the great hall filled with talking and laughter.

"I think so," Jane replied, picking at her food. "I don't really know anything about Asgardian weddings though."

"Oh do not worry, the queen will explain everything to you before the wedding," Sif replied. "She has been making something since Thor and yourself announced your engagement. I hear she has spent much of her time weaving something."

"Weaving?" Jane asked curiously.

"Yes, tis an Asgardian tradition," Fandrall said. "But you can't give everything away, Sif."

"Yes, where will the fun be if you tell Lady Jane all the surprises?" Volstagg laughed.

"Should I be worried?" Jane asked Thor.

"Not at all," Thor replied, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Asgardian weddings are quite similar to human weddings, but we have no rings."

"How have you been feeling?" Sif asked quietly, her voice full of concern. "All Thor speaks of is you and your babe, but he seems to be quite worried."

"I'm alright; I've just been a little sick lately because of the baby."

"That explains his worry," Sif said, nodding. "Thor is fiercely protective of those he loves as you well know; you've seen the way he defended Loki despite his madness and crimes. You and your babe are the most important people to him; that he cannot protect you from your illness worries him greatly. But I have confidence in you; you possess a great strength. You would have made a fine warrior indeed."

"Indeed, Lady Jane would have made a most fearsome warrior," Volstagg commented, catching the end of the conversation.

"But Lady Jane is a warrior in her own right; she is a warrior of knowledge, is she not?" Hogun said. "She fights against ignorance."

"It is only fitting that Thor would marry a warrior," Fandrall said.

"You guys are gonna make me blush," Jane laughed, happy Thor's fellow warriors were so accepting of her.

"Jane has many facets to her," Thor commented. "A warrior is only one of them."

"Daughter," Frigga called from her. "Might I be able to steal you away for a few minutes?"

"Sure, I'm done eating," Jane said, standing. "I promise to return her to you Thor. Tis time for us to have some mother-daughter time."

"I shall meet you in our room," Thor said, kissing her then her stomach softly. "Be well."

"I'll see you soon," Jane replied, smiling.

* * *

Reviews please


	28. Time to talk

"Are you ready for the wedding?" Frigga asked, looping her arm through Jane's as they walked through the empty hallways.

"I am; I'm excited," Jane replied, smiling. "But I'm nervous too. I don't know anything about Asgardian weddings."

"Oh Asgardian weddings are quite similar to human weddings. I've had a most glorious dress made for you to wear; you can try it on when we get to my room to see if it fits well. Thor shall wear his armor instead of a suit as it was called. Vows are exchanged in front of an audience of family and friends, as well as other Asgardians as it is a royal wedding. We have no rings in our wedding ceremonies, but the men receive a mark that shows they are married," Frigga said, pushing her bedroom door open.

"A mark?" Jane asked curiously, as she sat on the couch. "What kind of mark?"

"The name of their wife is inscribed on their chest above their heart with ink. They also get the names of their children inscribed on their chest."

"So Odin has all of your names tattooed on his chest?"

"Yes, he received my name many years ago. The ink does not fade; as long as Odin lives our mark will be on him," Frigga replied. "Then he added Thor and Loki's name once they joined our family. When the time comes, he will add the name of your child."

"Does it hurt?" Jane asked worriedly.

"I'm told it does hurt a bit, but the warriors wear it as a sign of pride. Thor will have two names added to his chest," Frigga said, smiling. "His wife and his child."

"He's really excited about the baby," Jane said, her hand resting on her stomach. "We're a little worried, but we're excited about the baby."

"Why are you worried, Daughter?" Frigga asked.

"We don't know how my body is gonna handle carrying a little Asgardian bundle of joy. We don't know what's gonna happen; I don't think there's ever been a half-human, half-Asgardian child, has there?"

"No, I have never heard of such a child. Truly yours and Thor's union is a unique one. I don't think there has ever been one in our history. But you have access to all of our healers in the palace and Thor has told me you have marvelous healers on Earth. Do not fret over your young; you have many people to support you during your pregnancy, humans and Asgardians alike. All will be well with your family," Frigga said, patting her hand.

"Thank you Frigga," Jane replied, smiling at her. "You really are a wonderful person."

"As you are my darling, as you are. Come, let me show you your wedding dress; it is a work of beauty," Frigga said, pulling Jane to her feet. "You shall try the dress and we shall talk of your babe."

* * *

"Greetings Brother," Thor said, walking into Loki's cell. "How do you fare this evening?"

"Thor, what are you doing here at this hour? You never visit this late. Is everyone okay? Is everything alright?" Loki asked worriedly, sitting up on his bed.

"Everyone is fine, Brother; be at ease," Thor replied, settling into a chair. "Jane is with Mother discussing wedding preparations so I decided to pay you a visit."

"How do your preparations fare? Did your mortal wedding go well?"

"Yes, the wedding went splendidly. The Man of Iron and Lady Pepper are true friends indeed; they organized much of the wedding. Mother, Father, the Warriors Three and Sif attended as well as the Avengers and some agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. There was much fanfare and revelry; the only thing that was missing was you, Brother. You would have made the occasion truly complete."

"Yes, while I would have liked to attend your wedding, I don't think Odin or your fellow Avengers would have appreciated my presence. Nor would they be pleased with you releasing me from my prison," Loki said sadly. "I am to remain here until Odin thinks I have been sufficiently punished."

"Do not worry, Brother. Although you could not be at the Midgardian wedding, you will surely be at the wedding at home," Thor replied, confidently. "I could not have a wedding without my brother standing at my side."

"Thor, I don't think it is a good idea for you to go through with your foolhardy plan. It is impossible for me to escape this hellhole and even if I were able to, Odin would surely find out and you would pay a heavy price for it. Are you willing to risk your throne simply to have me stand at your wedding?" Loki asked. "You have more to lose than you realize: your throne, your wife, your babe. You cannot risk these things."

"Be of ease Loki; my plan shall not fail Brother."

"How many accidents began with those words?" Loki said dryly.

"You are my brother, Loki and I cannot wed Jane in front of all of Asgard knowing a member of my family is not present. Even if no one else sees you or knows you are there, I want you to stand by my side. I am not the only one; Jane agrees with me," Thor replied.

"Lady Jane wants me at the wedding?" Loki said skeptically.

"Of course she does; you are her family now," Thor replied.

_"You want to sneak Loki out of his prison cell and have him come to the wedding?" Jane asked, surprised. They lay in Thor's bed, talking late into the night after visiting Loki in his cell. _

_ "Yes. It is important to have all family members present at the wedding. I know my brother has wronged a great number of people and he has much to pay for, but he is still my brother; I would like him to be there," Thor replied, stroking her arm gently. _

_ Jane was quiet for a moment, thinking over Thor's idea. "He could try to escape that way; he could try to run away to another world and attack Asgard or Earth. It could be dangerous to let him out." _

_ "Brother will not do it. Though he may not say it out loud, Loki searches for a way to redeem himself. He will not make an escape."_

_ "Are you really willing to risk everything for him, Thor? Your home, your throne?" Jane asked. _

_ "Yes, I put my complete trust Loki," Thor said seriously. _

_ "If you want Loki to be at the wedding…then I will stand by you completely," Jane replied. "But how will you get him there?" _

_ "Worry not; I have a plan," Thor replied, pulling her close. "Thank you Jane." _

"So what is your plan?" Loki asked.


	29. Pillow talk

"How do you think wedding planning is going for Jane and Thor?" Pepper asked as she climbed into bed next to Tony.

"I'm sure it's all going fine," Tony replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "It's time for you to relax and come out of wedding planning mode; your job is over and you did it amazingly like you do everything else."

"I can't help worrying about it; I had so much fun helping Thor and Jane and they're such great people."

"They'll be okay; they've got Frigga and Odin to help them out. Granted I hear royal weddings can be pretty dramatic, all pomp and circumstance you know."

"Look who's talking about being dramatic," Pepper laughed, cuddling closer to him.

"I believe I'm called eccentric since I'm a billionaire; normal people are dramatic," Tony replied. "When I get married, it'll be a huge affair. Everyone will hear about it, everyone will want to be there; it'll be the event of the century like all Stark events. Nothing else would be able to compare to a Stark wedding."

"When you get married?" Pepper asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Yeah, when I get married," Tony replied, taking her left hand in his. "I can see a gorgeous princess cut diamond on your finger, plain band for the engagement, but diamonds in the band for the wedding ring. Not something overly flashy because you wouldn't like it. Something elegant, timeless, classy. Something that screams Pepper."

"Tony?" Pepper said breathlessly.

"Of course it wouldn't happen right now," Tony said, covering them with a blanket. "But it'll happen one day, I can guarantee it."

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Jane asked as she ran her fingers through Thor's hair. She was exhausted from a long day in Asgard; last minute wedding preparations and dealing with morning sickness all day took a lot out of a person. Jane was more than happy to spend the evening lying in Thor's bed after trying on her wedding dress one last time, making sure it fit perfectly. The dress took her breath away every time she looked at it; the colors, the cut, the material, everything about it was absolutely perfect.

Thor's head rested on her chest, his arms wrapped gently around her as he closed his eyes in contentment. He was just as exhausted as she was after spending his day tending to his kingly duties, preparing to take over Asgard from his father. "The wedding tomorrow," he murmured, relaxed by the feeling of Jane's fingers running through his hair. "Loki being able to come to the wedding. You and I. Our babe. I have many things on my mind."

"Let's start with one thing at a time," Jane said, laughing slightly. "How do you feel about the wedding?"

"I am excited to wed you once again. I'm also impatient to see your dress; Mother says it is a sight to behold."

"It is; it's absolutely gorgeous," Jane sighed in agreement. "What about Loki? Are you nervous he's going to get caught or something?"

"I must admit I do feel the barest hint of worry," Thor admitted. "There is always a small chance that he will be discovered and we will both be punished; Father would be furious but I cannot allow my brother to miss the wedding. I believe all will go well; I trust in him."

"What's worrying you about you and me?" Jane asked, rubbing his shoulders.

"Naught worries me about you. I am excited for our wedding tomorrow, excited to make you my wife in front of all of Asgard, to have your name written over my heart."

"It's good to know you're not getting cold feet on me, especially since we're already married in one world," Jane laughed. "And what about our baby?"

"I am most anxious to meet our babe," he said softly, placing a hand against Jane's stomach. "I wish to meet this little miracle we have created together; I want to hold them in my arms and love them and keep them safe. I want to hear them laugh and see them smile. I want to know if I will be a good father to our babe, if they will love me as much as I love them already."

"You're going to be a wonderful father, Thor," Jane said, smiling at him. "You already love our kid so much."

"And you will make a wonderful mother, my dear Jane, so kind and gentle. Our babe will be blessed to have you. I cannot wait until you are round with our child; you shall be even more gorgeous than you are now."

"I can wait a little while longer," Jane laughed. "I'm really not trying to look like the Goodyear blimp anytime soon. With a half-Asgardian baby, who knows how big I'll get?"

"You shall be all the more beautiful for it," Thor replied, kissing her softly. "I should ask Brother if he has read of any child who are of Asgardian and human descent; he might know."

"With all the books Loki has in his cell, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew."

"Loki has always been fond of books, even as a child," Thor said, yawning. "We should rest; tomorrow shall be a busy day."

"We're getting married again tomorrow," Jane replied, tugging the blanket over them. "It's going to be a crazy day."

* * *

"You think Thor and Jane are okay?" Natasha asked as she pulled on Clint's t-shirt.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they be?" Clint asked, patting the empty space next to him on the bed. "You think Loki's gonna try something?"

"I don't know," Natasha replied, climbing into bed and placing her head on Clint's chest. "I don't _think_ Loki would attack Thor's wedding, but I still wonder if he might. He doesn't have the Avengers there as back-up."

"Yeah, we don't have the Asgardian blood to travel to his world. But he has Sif and the Warriors there to help him if he needs it," Clint said, running his fingers through her vibrant, red hair.

"I still wish we could at least see the wedding; I have a feeling it'd be an event to watch."

"Do you have a soft spot for weddings, Nat?" Clint teased.

"And what if I do?" Natasha retorted. "Who doesn't love weddings? It's nice to have something to celebrate between the missions and alien invasions."

"I'm just teasing you a bit, Tasha. I like weddings too, even if I have to get dressed up. Maybe I'll be in one someday. I'm serious," he said as Natasha raised an eyebrow. Nothing over the top, something intimate, simple, involving a redhead. What do you think?"

"I think you need to go to bed," Natasha replied, turning off the light.

"That's not a no," Clint said, grabbing her wrist gently as she went to swat at him. "I love you," he whispered softly, his words barely reaching Natasha as he kissed the inside of her wrist.

"I love you too," she said quietly, interlacing her fingers with his.

* * *

arent they all so freakin cute ^_^ what do you think of this fluffy chapter? How will Thor and Jane's wedding go? Will Loki be up to no good or will he try to redeem himself and stand by his brother? Reviews please!


	30. Dresses and Decisions

Thor woke to a gentle knocking at the door, groaning as he raised his head off of Jane's chest. Jane continued to sleep, an arm thrown over her eyes to protect herself from the morning sunlight. Thor tucked the blanket around her before getting out of bed, stretching his arms overhead. He stifled a yawn as he padded across his room, his bare feet quietly smacking against the floor. "Good day to you," Thor said to the servant standing in his door way.

"Good day to you too Thor," the servant replied. "I have brought food for you and Lady Jane. Queen Frigga requests that Lady Jane go to her sleeping quarters once she has eaten and bathed."

"I shall tell Jane," Thor said, taking the large silver platter from the servant. "Many thanks."

"I shall return later for the tray," the servant said before walking away.

Thor set the tray on his nightstand, perching himself on the edge of his bed. "Jane," he called softly, his hand stroking her cheek. "It is time to awaken Jane; we have a busy day ahead of us."

"Five more minutes," Jane muttered, her eyes still closed as she rolled closer to him.

Thor laughed quietly as he ran his fingers through her hair gently. "Any other day I would gladly let you sleep longer, but today we cannot. Awaken, my love; breakfast has been brought for us."

Jane rubbed her eyes tiredly as she sat up, wishing she could sleep for a few more minutes…or hours. "Only you and the promise of food could keep me awake right now," Jane said, yawning.

"Eat to your heart's contentment," Thor said, kissing her forehead as he placed the tray in front of her. "Mother wishes to see you in her room after you have eaten and bathed."

"Sounds wonderful," she muttered as she lay back in bed. _'A few more minutes won't hurt.'_

* * *

"Lady Jane, your beauty shines more brightly than the Midgardian sun," one of Frigga's attendants said as she laced up the back of Jane's dress.

"Thank you," Jane replied, feeling herself blush from her toes to her hairline. She was so used to being plain Jane, all of the compliments she received in Asgard had her constantly blushing.

"Tis no wonder Thor has chosen her as his wife," another woman said. "She possesses beauty of both body and mind. I have heard in the palace that you are a scholar in Midgard, are you not Lady Jane?"

"Yeah, I'm a scientist on Earth," Jane replied, adjusting the bodice of her dress.

"A most noble profession indeed."

"Be sure you do not lace the dress too tightly; it would not do to have Jane become sick or faint during the ceremony," Frigga said as one of the servants finished pinning her last curl into place. She rose from her seat, clasping Jane's hands as she stood in front of her. "My son has chosen a wonderful person to wed. Thor could not seek a better wife or mother of his children, Odin and I could not want for a better daughter, and Asgard could not ask for a better queen."

"I hope I can be a good queen to Asgard," Jane said worriedly.

Frigga tucked a stray strand of hair behind Jane's ear, smiling kindly at her. "You will make a wonderful queen, my daughter. You and Thor shall rule Asgard with kindness and justice and all shall prosper for it. Are you ready to wed Thor again?" Frigga asked Jane, turning her slightly to face the mirror.

Jane gasped as she looked at her reflection, her eyes widening. _'Oh my god. This dress is gorgeous,'_ she thought. "Yes, I'm ready to marry Thor again," Jane replied. "He is who I want always."

* * *

Loki stood in the doorway of his prison cell, his mind torn by indecision. Thor had managed to disarm the magic that kept Loki trapped in his prison, allowing his brother to escape. Now the only question was where would Loki escape to? _'The great Loki, god of mischief, torn between two choices and frozen on his doorstep,'_ he thought sarcastically._ 'Where is your great intellect now Loki? What decision shall you make?'_

He knew what Thor's intentions were, as pure as always. He wanted Loki to leave his cell only to come witness his wedding, to stand by his side. Loki knew the Asgardian traditions well; he was raised with them after all. He knew how important it would be to Thor for Loki to be there at his wedding. A wedding felt empty if one's family was not there to join in the joyous occasion. Thor wanted his little brother to stand beside him as Jane made her way into the great hall, wanted Loki to clap a hand onto his shoulder as Jane stood before him and all of Asgard, wanted Loki to give them his blessing as Thor swore his love and loyalty to Jane for all of time. Thor wanted his brother to be at the wedding and be happy for him; Loki thought he might be able to manage that.

But what would happen after the wedding? After the ceremony and celebration was over, what would Loki do? He knew he was expected to return to his cell, to be a good little prisoner until Odin decided Loki had been punished enough and released him. But could he do that? Could Loki force himself to return to his cell, to this little room in a distant part of Asgard, cut off from his magic and any form of contact with the outside world, to force himself back into the loneliness he felt in this cell? If he did not, there would be grave consequences for Thor and himself. Torn between escape and redemption, Loki took his first step out of his cell since Thor had brought him back to Asgard. _'A decision must be made.'_

* * *

*dramatic music* what's Loki gonna do? Reviews please


	31. Butterflies

Hey readers, it's your favorite ninja of the night here with a few announcements. I might not be able to post a new chapter tomorrow for you guys. Me and my besties are going out for tea to celebrate my 20th birthday early. It's going to be wonderful: british tea, fancy dresses, fascinators, the works. Second thing, you guys may or may not remember when i said many chapters ago that i would only go until the Asgardian wedding is over because i dont think i have enough ideas to write for jane's entire pregnancy. That rule still stands, but i'm gonna have a bunch of epilogue chapters that kinda flash forward in the pregancy, just bits and pieces. So expect like...three epilogue chapters, possibly more. And finally, i wanna give a big thank you to my bestie, Katie for designing the fabulous dresses Jane and Frigga wear. That all for now readers, hope you enjoy the chapter.

-ninjanervana

* * *

Thor fidgeted with his cape as he stood in front of his mirror, checking his reflection. He felt as nervous as he had for the wedding on Earth, a fluttering sensation filling his stomach. _'By the gods, should it not be impossible to feel this nervous after being married once already?'_ he thought, running a hand through his blonde hair. A quiet knock at the door immediately ceased Thor's fidgeting as he tried to display a sense of calm he didn't feel. "Who goes there?" Thor said as he opened his door to an empty hallway. "Show yourself!" He called his hammer to him, prepared for a sudden attack.

"Thor, it is I," Loki whispered.

"Brother? Where are you?" Thor said, moving from the doorway. He felt a gentle breeze go by him before he shut his door, assuming Loki had entered his room. "How have you made yourself invisible?"

"If my magic couldn't at least do that much, then I have wasted my life and studies away," Loki replied cockily, withdrawing his magic to allow Thor to see him.

"I gladdens my heart that you are here, Brother," Thor said, wrapping Loki in one of his infamous bone-crushing hugs.

"Thor, I demand that you release me this instant," Loki said indignantly, worried Thor might accidently crack one of his ribs. Sometimes Thor didn't know his own strength.

"I am sorry, Brother, but words cannot describe how happy I am to see you here," Thor replied, smiling broadly as he released Loki and took a step back. "To have you witness my union with Jane fills me with joy; I shall have all of my family present."

"How did you know I wouldn't just use this as a chance to escape?" Loki questioned.

"I did not know," Thor said with a shrug. "I hoped you would come home, but I could not know for certain. I only had faith in you."

"And how do you know I won't escape after the wedding? That I won't run away and leave Asgard? You're willing to put your entire future in jeopardy for a hope?" Loki asked incredulously.

"Despite all that has happened, all of the mayhem and distance between us, you are still my brother even if you deny it. You do not need to be blood in order to be family," Thor said, placing his hands on Loki's shoulder. "I would risk everything for you, Brother. That has not changed since we were children and I broke the nobleman's son's nose in your defense. I shall always stand by you, always believe in you, always trust in you. Your mind may have been clouded by unhappy emotions, perhaps I am to blame for that, but your heart remains as pure as it has always been," Thor said seriously. "I put my complete faith in you."

"You are a fool," Loki muttered, unable to stand the sincerity that shone from Thor's bright blue eyes.

"And you are my family."

* * *

"When the music begins, the doors of the great hall will open; that is when you enter," Frigga instructed Jane as they walked down the hall. Jane was still in awe of Frigga's dress, unable to stop staring at it. The fabric seemed to be molded to her curves, accentuating her flawless figure. The outer layer of her dress faded from red at her shoulders, into orange at her waist and finally becoming yellow as it reached her toes. The inner layer that could be seen followed the same color scheme, but in the opposite order, beginning with yellow and ending with red. An intricate gold belt, much like the one she wore, held the dress together. The dress belonged in a museum; it really was art. "I must leave you now, Daughter," Frigga said, squeezing Jane's hand reassuringly. "You will be wonderful."

"It's just you and me kiddo," Jane murmured, rubbing her stomach gently. She felt as if the nervous butterflies fluttering around her stomach would overwhelm her and prayed she wouldn't have to face a bout of morning sickness as she stood in front of all of Asgard. _'That would be my luck,'_ she thought dryly. _'I've done this once; I can do this again.'_

* * *

Thor felt his stomach drop as he watched his mother enter the great hall, his nervousness amplifying. _'Jane will be walking through those doors soon.' _

"Nervous?" Loki whispered, placing a hand on Thor's shoulder. With his invisibility and the din of the assembled Asgardians, Loki doubted anyone would notice his presence as he stood beside Thor as an unknown spectator.

"I must admit, yes. I am nervous, but I am quite excited. I cannot wait to see Jane," Thor whispered softly.

"Well you won't have to wait much longer," Loki replied as the harps began to play.

Jane took a deep breath as the tall wooden doors swung open, revealing a packed hall. She could see Odin, Frigga, and Thor standing on an upraised platform at the end of the hall, Odin and Frigga facing her while Thor faced away from her. A soft gasp ran through the crowd as they looked at Jane. She wore a long sleeved, v-neck dress, held together with a gold belt similar to Frigga's. The bodice of her dress was a royal blue that lightened slightly as the colors changed to purple at the hem. Her dress looked like twilight immortalized.

"Wait until you see her, Brother," Loki whispered to Thor, in awe himself of Jane's beauty.

Thor resisted the urge to turn around to see Jane, fighting back his impatience. He knew it would only take a minute for Jane to reach him; he just had to wait a little longer.

Jane smiled brightly as she walked through the hall, blushing slightly as the Asgardians bowed to her. Most of the faces were unfamiliar to her, with the exception of Sif and the Warriors Three who stood in the front. She slowly ascended the steps of the platform, being careful not to step on the hem of her dress and fall. Finally she stood beside Thor, her heart bursting with happiness.

Thor turned toward Jane, his eyes widening in awe as he looked at her. "Jane Foster, you are the most beautiful person to have ever existed in all the nine realms. I shall be eternally in awe of your unsurpassable beauty," Thor said softly.

"Are you ready?" Odin asked.

* * *

Time for a wedding! Reviews please


	32. I So Swear

"Are you ready?" Odin asked. Jane and Thor nodded, their attention focused on him. "Asgardians, we have gathered today in this great hall to celebrate a most joyous occasion: the union of Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard and Jane Foster, learned scholar of Midgard," Odin said, looking around at the assembled people before his eyes landed on the couple standing before him. "I have witnessed the love that binds these two people, the faith Jane has placed in Thor, the fierceness with which Thor protects Jane. I have never seen a pair more worthy of being bound in wedded bliss. Thor Odison, you may kneel."

Thor knelt in front of Jane, Mjölnir held loosely in his right hand. He looked up at Jane between his blonde eyelashes; his bright blue eyes making her heart skip a beat. Jane knew she would never get over Thor's beauty: over his bright blue eyes that always shone with love and adoration as he looked at her, over his silky blond hair she loved to run her fingers through, over his broad shoulders and strong muscles he used to tirelessly protect her, Asgard, and all of Earth. Thor would simply never cease to take her breath away.

Thor smiled as he looked up at Jane, his heart swelling with love. He always thought Jane looked beautiful, whether she was wearing her own Midgardian clothes, one of his shirts that she slept in, even in the bed sheets she sometimes wrapped herself in during the early hours of the morning. But seeing her wearing an Asgardian gown took his breath away, the same way she did when she walked down the aisle on the roof of Stark Towers. Jane was the person he wanted to see every day until the end of time. He wanted to listen to her laughter every day, watch her brilliant smile grace her lips, see papers piled around her as she worked on her latest project, feel her fingers run through his hair soothingly after a difficult battle, and wrap his arms around her at night as they slept in their bed. Jane was whom he wanted, now and forever.

Loki's invisible hand squeezing his shoulder gently pulled Thor from his thoughts, focusing him on Odin's words. "Do you, Thor Odinson, swear to protect Jane Foster with every bit of strength you posses until your last breath?"

"I so swear," Thor replied, looking at Jane seriously.

"Do you swear to protect any child that becomes part of your family?"

"I so swear."

"Do you swear to stand by her side for all of time, to never waver in your loyalty to her?"

"I so swear."

"Do you swear to put no other before her, in your heart or mind?"

"I so swear."

"Do you swear to honor her until the end of your days?"

"I so swear."

"Do you swear to love her above all else, to never let the flame of your love be extinguished even in the harshest of times, but to instead nurture it?"

Thor smiled at Jane, sincerity and love making his eyes glow brightly. "I so swear."

"Jane Foster, the warrior has sworn his undying love and protection to you before all assembled here. Do you accept this man's proposal of marriage?" Odin asked as Thor raised Mjölnir, balancing it on his palms.

Jane gulped as she looked down at Mjölnir, her palms sweating. She knew what she was supposed to do; she was supposed to pick up Mjölnir and accept Thor's proposal. Sounded simple enough. The real question was would she be able to? She had never tried to pick up Mjölnir; she never had a reason to. Standing in front of hundreds of people probably wasn't the best time for her to find out. Thor's words bounced around her head, causing her stomach to twist into knots of nervousness.

_"When I was cast out from Asgard, my father enchanted Mjölnir I discovered this once I had returned to Asgard and destroyed the Bifrost,' Thor said. '__Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.' That is why I could not raise M__jölnir when I found it in Midgard; I was not worthy of its strength.__"_

_ 'I wonder if I'm worthy,'_ Jane thought, reaching for Mjölnir. "I accept his offer," Jane said loudly, wrapping hand around Mjölnir's handle. She slowly lifted it off of Thor's hands. It was heavy; she felt as if it would pull her arm out of its socket, but it wasn't impossible to lift. Slowly, conscious of all the eyes watching her, she lifted Mjölnir, placing her other hand beneath it.

"She has accepted!" Odin declared to the thunderous applause of the gathered audience. Slowly Jane lowered Mjölnir, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Thor rose from his knees, taking her face in his hands and kissing her passionately. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," Jane replied breathlessly.

Odin cleared his throat, smiling at the couple. "If we may continue," he said, causing Jane to blush as she separated from Thor. "Queen Frigga, you may present them with your gift."

Frigga stepped forward, carrying a thin wooden box as she smiled at the happy couple. "I have worked tirelessly to weave this for you both; I do not think I have ever created a cloth so fine." She opened the box, pulling out a long bolt of cloth. Jane's eyes widened as she looked at the cloth Frigga held; it was made of red and blue swirls, reminding her vividly of the aurora borealis over the Arctic. "There is no cloth as strong as this one, as resistant to tear and damage," Frigga said as she wrapped it around Thor and Jane's shoulders. "May this forever be a symbol of your love. No matter what obstacles it may face, what hurdles it is forced to overcome, may your love be as strong and impenetrable as this cloth." Frigga stepped away from them, standing by Odin again.

"Asgardians, I give to you Thor Odinson and Lady Jane, Prince and Princess of Asgard!" Odin proclaimed.

* * *

Just a few more chapters readers! (By a few i mean like 6) Reviews please! Let me know if there's anything you wanna see/thoughts/comments/concerns/suggestions.


	33. Congratulations and Tattoos

Jane smiled happily as she sat at the table with Thor, thanking everyone as they approached the happy couple to offer their congratulations and well wishes. After the wedding ceremony was completed, Thor and Jane led the crowd into another hall, where mountains of food were prepared. It looked absolutely mouthwatering to Jane. She wondered idly where Loki was as she looked around the crowded hall, but didn't risk asking Thor on the off chance that someone overheard her.

"Congratulations old friend," Fandrall said, shaking hands with Thor.

"You are indeed fortunate; you will not find yourself a better wife in all the nine realms. Trust me, I have looked," Volstagg laughed.

"And you will not find yourself a more honorable husband, Lady Jane," Hogun said. "My congratulations to you both."

"Indeed you are most blessed to have found such love in one another," Lady Sif said, smiling at the couple. "I hope to one day find a love as strong as yours."

"Many thanks friends," Thor replied happily. "It fills my heart with joy that you could all be here today. Lady Sif, I have not seen you in a dress since we were children being scolded for playing in Mother's garden."

"You look beautiful, Sif," Jane said. "I've never seen you in anything but your armor."

"Since today is a special occasion, I decided to dress for it," Sif replied. She wore a long-sleeved, v-neck gown; the top of the gown was a deep burgundy that lightened through the body of the dress to a grey tinged pink at the hem.

"It suits you well."

"Thank you Lady Jane. How do you fare today?"

"I'm perfect; I'm over the moon with happiness," Jane said, smiling broadly. "And my little bundle of thunder is behaving, so it's an all around wonderful day."

"Truly I am happy for you both," Sif replied. "I wish you both a lifetime of happiness together."

"To Thor and Lady Jane!" Volstagg shouted, raising his cup.

"Thor and Lady Jane!" the guests exclaimed.

"To you," Thor said, smiling at Jane.

"And to you," Jane replied.

* * *

Jane sighed in relief as they finally arrived back at Thor's room. She had a blast celebrating her and Thor's wedding, but she was exhausted from it all.

"Tired?" Thor asked as he closed the door behind them.

"You have no idea," Jane replied, removing the jeweled necklace Frigga lent her and placing it carefully on Thor's dresser. "It was absolutely wonderful and everything was perfect, but I'm exhausted."

"Indeed, it has been a most joyous, yet tiring day," Thor replied, removing his armor.

A quiet knock at the door had Jane pausing as she reached to unlace her dress. "Who's that?"

"I do not know," Thor replied, walking to the door. "Brother?" Thor called softly as he opened the door to an empty hallway. "Are you there?"

"Yes," Loki said softly, stepping into the room and quickly closing the door. "Who else would it be?"

"Good to see you again, Loki," Jane said as Loki became visible. "I was wondering where you were at the wedding."

"Brother stood by my side throughout the ceremony although we could not see him," Thor replied, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well I'm glad you could be there, even if we couldn't see you," Jane said, smiling at Loki. "It meant a lot to both of us."

"I was surprised either of you wanted me present at all," Loki said honestly.

"Why would we have not wanted you there?" Thor asked, shocked. "You are my brother."

"And now you're my family too. We couldn't have pictured it without you," Jane added.

"I am honored by your kindness," Loki replied. Jane's kindness toward him always left him a bit tongue-tied. He expected her to dislike him for everything he had done to Thor and to her home planet yet she was willing to accept him as part of her family, to treat him with respect and kindness even when he had done nothing to deserve it. She was very much like his bro-, like Thor. _'Truly Midgardians are a strange race.' _"I have come here to extend my congratulations to you both. I'm sure you will both be happy together. Lady Jane, if you are ever in need of assistance do not hesitate to call upon me. You are part of my f-family now," Loki said, forcing the word out with some difficulty. "I bid you both good night; I must return to my cell before we are discovered."

"Good night Brother," Thor said, opening the door.

"The same to you," Loki said quietly, slipping out of their room invisibly.

"Well that was a little weird," Jane said as Thor shut the door.

"I was not expecting Loki to come see us; it was indeed a surprise," Thor said in agreement. "But I am glad he accepts you as part of our family."

"Me too," Jane said, sighing contentedly as she slipped off her dress and put on one of Thor's oversized t-shirts. She was absolutely in love with her dress, but she could definitely live without the corset. "Hey Thor, what happened to the mark you were supposed to get? Your mom was telling me about it last night."

"You will be giving me the mark," Thor said, smiling at Jane.

"W-what!" Jane exclaimed. "How am I supposed to do that? I'm not exactly a tattoo artist; shouldn't you get a professional to do it?"

"It is your mark upon me Jane, so you must make it," Thor said, tugging her hand gently to get her to sit next to him on the bed. "I assure you, my dear Jane, it is a simple process." He brought out a slim wooden box, handing it to Jane.

"It's a pen," Jane said as she opened the box.

"It does look much like a Midgardian writing utensil," Thor laughed. "But it is not. Simply press it to my skin and write your name," Thor said, pointing to where his heart was.

"If you say so," Jane replied with a sigh. "I'll do this quick so it won't hurt as much." Jane was amazed as she wrote her name in her graceful cursive; as blood welled up slightly from where she had pressed the "pen" it was quickly wiped away, revealing her name inked onto his chest. "Wow, it really does look like a normal tattoo. Does it hurt?"

"It stings a bit, but the pain is not too great," Thor said with a shrug. "Now everyone will know that I am yours and yours alone," Thor said with a cheeky smile. "And you are mine."

"Always," Jane whispered as Thor wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "Always."

* * *

Don't worry readers, this isnt the end of Thor and Jane; we've still got a few chapters left!


	34. Things that go bump in the night

I feel some type of way about this chapter, like it isnt my best work. But i'll let you guys be the judge. FYI, Jane's about 20 weeks pregnant now.

* * *

Jane rolled onto her side, sighing tiredly. She knew there would be a price for motherhood, but this heartburn was really becoming a pain in the ass. It was a little after two in the morning, the stars were shining brightly through the bedroom window, and she was being kept awake by the fire-breathing dragon in her chest. _'You're lucky I love you so much little one,'_ she thought, placing a hand on her stomach. She was five months pregnant and showing quite a bit; there would be no denying she was pregnant with Thor's child. Thor was ecstatic when her stomach began to round slightly, constantly pressing gentle kisses to her stomach and whispering to her stomach at night.

Jane sighed again, rolling onto her other side. Her movement dislodged Thor's arm from her waist, causing him to stir slightly.

"Jane?" he murmured sleepily, his eyes still closed.

"It's okay, go back to sleep," Jane said softly, stroking his long blonde hair.

"Are you alright?" he asked, slowly opening his eyes. "Is the babe well?"

"Our babe is giving me horrible heartburn; it's making it hard to sleep. You should go back to sleep; you're tired."

"I cannot sleep knowing you cannot rest," Thor replied, gently placing a hand on Jane's stomach. "Little one, why do you not let your mother rest?" Thor asked, looking at Jane's stomach as he rubbed it in gentle circles. "She is tired and she requires rest if she is to take care of both of you. Now is the time to go to sleep, alright?"

Jane's eyes widened, her hand covering her mouth quickly. She felt it, she definitely felt it. It was soft, barely noticeable, but she definitely felt it. "Thor, did you-"

"I felt our babe kick," he said, his voice filled with wonder. "Our babe kicked."

"Our baby kicked," Jane replied happily, placing her hand on top of his.

"Has the babe kicked before?" he asked curiously.

"No, that's the first kick. I've never felt the baby move before."

"Truly our child is a wondrous thing," he said, pulling Jane as close as possible without squeezing her stomach. "I love you," he said, kissing her softly.

"I love you too," Jane replied, resting her head on his chest.

"Now it is time for you to sleep, bundle of thunder," Thor said, resting a hand on her stomach. Jane laughed, snuggling closer to him. "Tis time for us all to sleep."

* * *

"Baby's first kick huh?" Tony said, his mouth half filled with his sandwich. "Pretty soon the little bugger will be here, drooling all over the place, touching things that shouldn't be touched. Pepper, am I gonna have to kid-proof the tower?"

"We'll just put all the dangerous stuff in your lab and keep the door locked," Pepper replied, picking up her chopsticks. The Avengers had gathered in the living room for lunch, all of them talking about random things.

"How cute, Uncle Tony is preparing for his little niece or nephew," Clint teased.

"Keep pushing it and I'll teach the kid to call you Uncle Robin Hood," Tony retorted.

"Don't worry, we won't let Tony teach the kid anything," Natasha assured Jane, patting her arm.

"I'm sure there are lots of good things Tony could teach the baby," Bruce said.

"I can always count on you to have my back," Tony said to Bruce. "At least someone recognizes my intellect."

"Yes, the rest of us just recognize your insanity," Steve said, laughing slightly.

"Truly our babe will be raised in a house full of laughter and happiness," Thor said, grabbing a slice of pizza. "No babe will be happier."

"No child will better protected. Between living with the Avengers and JARVIS to keep an extra eye on things, the baby will be perfectly safe," Pepper added.

"I guess the baby agrees," Jane said, laughing slightly. "He or she just kicked."

"We should travel forth to Asgard to share the joyous news of our child's movement with Mother, Father, and Loki," Thor suggested.

"Is it really safe to bring Jane anywhere near him?" Bruce asked. "He's not exactly the most trustworthy person."

"Don't worry; Loki and I have an understanding. I'll be alright. Are you ready Thor?" Jane asked.

"Yes, let us depart. Friends, we shall return this evening," Thor said as he and Jane headed toward the roof.

"Do you really think it's safe for them to go see Loki?" Steve asked.

"I think it'll be okay," Natasha replied after a moment. "Thor would never let anyone hurt Jane or their baby, not even Loki."

"And if Loki steps outta line, Thor can smash his face in with his hammer," Clint added.

* * *

"Brother, it is the most wondrous thing to feel the babe move," Thor said proudly as he sat in Loki's cell with Jane. "It is like nothing I have ever felt."

"I am happy for you both," Loki said, smiling slightly. He truly was happy for Thor and Jane. After resenting Thor for most of the things he had, for the way people treated Thor better than himself, this was one thing he couldn't resent his brother for. He honestly was happy for them. He could see the awe and adoration Thor had for his wife and his babe and knew he would make a good father to his child.

"Do you want to feel the baby kick?" Jane asked Loki.

"W-what? No no no, I wouldn't want to m-make you feel uncomfortable," Loki stammered nervously. He had never been around a pregnant woman before; he wasn't exactly the social butterfly Thor was. _'What if I somehow hurt the child?' _he thought worriedly.

"Don't be silly," Jane said, grabbing his hand. She was shocked at how cold his skin felt; the cell always seemed to be comfortably warm to her. She placed his hand on her stomach where the baby had kicked a moment before. "Little one, this is your Uncle Loki; say hello to him."

Loki remained absolutely still, waiting to feel something, anything. His eyebrows rose slightly as he felt a gentle bump against his hand. "I felt it," he said softly, his eyes slightly wide. "Hello little one."

"Is it not marvelous?" Thor said, rubbing Jane's stomach slightly. "At little life grows within Jane; it is a miraculous occurrence."

"It is indeed," Loki replied, pulling his hand away.

"And in four more months, you guys can actually hold the baby," Jane said.

* * *

How was the chapter? Good, bad, in between? Reviews please


	35. What's in a name?

Jane is 21 weeks pregnant. I have no knowledge what so ever about ultrasound technicians or anything so i just winged it lol.

* * *

"This gel might be a little cold," the ultrasound technician said, rubbing a clear gel onto Jane's bare stomach.

"Holy crap, that's freezing!" Jane exclaimed, jumping slightly. She and Thor were in the office of her OBGYN for her first ultrasound. She had given Thor a brief review of the machines while they waited, explaining what everything was.

"I'm sorry about that," the woman replied. "How have you been feeling lately?"

"I've been okay. The baby started kicking about a week ago. The morning sickness finally stopped thank god, but now my feet swell sometimes. I guess it's the lesser of two evils," Jane said.

"The joys of motherhood huh? I had the worst morning sickness when I was pregnant with my last child; it was horrible," the technician laughed. "It'll be worth it when you have your baby; everything is worth it when you finally hold your child."

"Do you have many children?" Thor asked curiously.

"You could say that; I have two girls and a boy. They're my world. When you have a baby, it completely changes your life. Everything in your life becomes about your child. What am I ranting on about; we're here to see how your child is doing," the woman said, turning on a small monitor. "Now let's see what your baby is up to," she said softly, moving the sensor across Jane's stomach.

Thor slipped his hand into Jane's, his eyes focused intently on the small monitor. He was amazed when Jane told him this machine would allow them to see their babe while they were still inside of her and make sure all was well. He was full of nervous excitement, waiting to catch the first glimpse of his and Jane's child.

"Now this is the heartbeat," the woman said as a soft beating sound filled the room. "The heartbeat is nice and strong; that's very good; now let's see what your baby looks like. Do you guys want to know the gender of the baby?"

"No, we do not," Thor replied. After discussing it at length, Thor and Jane decided they would rather wait until the baby was born to find out if they were having a boy or a girl.

"Alright then, here's your baby," the technician said, pointing to the screen.

"Oh Thor," Jane gasped, her eyes filling with tears. "Look at our baby." The picture wasn't ideal, made of only black and white, but it was enough for them to be able to make out the baby curled up.

"Our babe is so small," Thor said softly, his voice filled with wonder. "Look at the tiny hands and feet."

"Your baby is still growing, but right now he or she looks perfectly healthy," the woman said, leaving the room to give them some privacy. The room remained silent as Jane and Thor watched their child on the monitor, the baby's heartbeat filling the air.

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't find out what you're having?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Jane and I decided we would wait for the birth of our babe to learn whether she carries a boy or a girl," Thor replied. After the appointment, Thor and Jane returned to Stark Towers to relax with the rest of the team.

"Leave 'em alone Tony; it's their choice if they want to know or not," Steve said. "It's nice that they want to be surprised."

"And you can't tell anything from this picture," Tony added, looking down at the small ultrasound picture resting on the coffee table. "All you can tell is that the baby is human."

"You're just upset that there's a secret you can't weasel out of someone," Clint said. "Let Thor and Jane bask in their baby happiness."

"This will make shopping for baby clothes a little more difficult. And planning the baby shower," Natasha said offhandedly. "You'll have to stick to yellows and greens."

"And we'll have to get creative with the decorating," Pepper added.

"I'm sure we can think of something," Jane replied, yawning slightly. "I don't want a pink or blue nursery anyway; I want something different."

"Your child is going to be a half-Asgardian raised with the Avengers. How much more different are you going to get?" Bruce laughed.

"How are you even going to pick baby names?" Tony asked, refusing to give up the topic of the baby's gender.

"Are you going to give the baby an Asgardian name or an Earth name?" Steve asked.

"We haven't decided yet," Jane answered. "Though I've been flipping through some Asgardian history books to see if anything pops out at me."

"Do you have any ideas friends?" Thor asked.

"You should name the baby after me," Tony replied, smirking. "Tony if it's a boy and Antonia if it's a girl."

"Please do not name your kid after Tony," Bruce begged. "His ego is big enough."

"Any other suggestions?" Jane asked.

"How about Anya for a girl?" Natasha suggested.

"How about James?" Steve asked, his thoughts on the best friend he had lost. "Or Peggy?"

"I like Peggy; it's different," Jane replied.

"Are you gonna suggest something clichéd, Robin Hood?" Tony asked.

"Like what?" Clint replied, brushing off the nickname. "Katniss or Legolas?"

"Exactly like that," Tony said. "Seriously, think about naming your kid Tony."

"Tony, they are not going to name their kid after you," Pepper said, shaking her head. "You can name your child after you."

"Would you let me name our kid after me?" Tony asked, smirking as Pepper blushed.

"Lady Pepper, are you and the Man of Iron to have a babe also?" Thor asked excitedly.

"No no no," Pepper replied quickly, glaring at Tony. "Tony was only making a joke."

"Careful Tony or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight," Bruce cautioned.

"He might already be," Steve replied.

"Pepper knows I love her just as much as she loves me, don't ya Pepper?" Tony said, smiling at her.

"If I didn't love you, you'd be dead," Pepper replied, smiling slightly as she shook her head. "Don't worry too much about baby names; you guys still have three and a half months."

"Yes, we still have a great amount of time," Thor replied, putting his arm around Jane's shoulder.

* * *

What do you guys think the baby should be named? Will Jane have a boy or a girl? Reviews please


	36. Worried

Jane sighed as she looked out her bedroom window, her hand resting on her stomach. The tower was empty; the Avengers had gone to fight a battle on the other side of the globe and Pepper went to Stark Industries to make sure everything was running properly while Tony was out fighting crime. That left her and the baby alone. "I miss him too," Jane said softly, rubbing her stomach as the baby kicked. "I'm worried about your daddy, but I knew who he was when I married him. I knew he was a warrior, that he would be off fighting battles sometimes and they would be dangerous. But I wouldn't change him." She turned away from the window, barely glancing at her bed as she walked out of the room. _'I wonder if Thor will be home by tonight,'_ she thought. _'Probably not.'_

She began to pace around the living room, enjoying the fact that her feet were not swollen at the moment. She felt restless, stir-crazy almost. She wanted to do something, anything, but she didn't know what. She knew she wouldn't have the attention span to get any of her research done; it was a lost cause. She could go back to Asgard and spend time with Frigga and Odin or even Loki; all she had to do was go to the rooftop and call for Heimdall to open the portal, but she didn't really want to go there either. She didn't know what she wanted.

Jane finally plopped onto the couch after circling the living room and the kitchen several times. "JARVIS?" she called.

"Yes, Ms. Foster?" the AI replied.

"Is there any update on the battle?"

"The only information I possess is that the battle is ongoing and the Avengers are winning, but only slightly. It is going to be a difficult battle."

"Thank you JARVIS," Jane replied, biting her lip nervously. _'I'm in the greatest city on Earth; I should get out and see it,' _Jane thought, going back to her room. _'Everyone won't be home until at least later tonight. There's no point sitting around here worrying.'_ Purse in hand, Jane left the Tower, letting her feet and whims take her through the city.

* * *

Thor groaned as he leaned his head back against the wall of the helicarrier, exhaustion washing over him. He hadn't fought a battle so long or difficult since the Chitauri invasion of New York. Despite the difficult battle, the Avengers still managed to win, though by a very slim margin. The Avengers were scattered around the bay of the helicarrier, each sporting their own injuries. Thor would have preferred to fly back to New York, it might have been a little bit faster, but he didn't have the energy needed to get back to the Tower. His body felt like one giant bruise; he would be sore for days.

He glanced again at the cell phone balanced on his knee, waiting to see the phone screen light up. Thor had called Jane's phone once the helicarrier took off, but his call went unanswered._ 'Perhaps she has gone out and forgotten her phone,' _he thought, checking if he missed any calls. Thor had become more and more anxious as Jane got closer to her due date. He didn't want to leave her early that morning to go on a mission, but he didn't have a choice. He had sworn to protect Earth and its inhabitants and that was a promise he wasn't going to break. Still he worried endlessly; she was only 28 weeks pregnant, but Jane had explained that some women give birth prematurely, which wasn't good for the children._ 'I hope she and the babe are well.' _

"You keep staring at the phone like you think it's gonna sprout legs and dance for you, Goldilocks," Tony said, sitting down next to him.

"I must confess to being anxious, Man of Iron. I have phoned Jane, but she did not answer me. I worry for her and the babe," Thor replied.

"I'm sure she's fine, Thor," Natasha said, soothingly. "She's probably out or something."

"She can't stay cooped up in the Tower all day; it's good for her and the baby to get some fresh air," Bruce added.

"You'll see Thor; she'll be at home when we get there," Steve said. Thor smiled at them all, grateful to have his friends' reassurance.

* * *

"Jane?" Thor called loudly as he bolted out of the helicopter that dropped them on the top of the Tower. He thought she would be on the rooftop waiting for his return like she usually was. After looking around quickly and not seeing her, he hurried to the staircase, his exhaustion forgotten._ 'Perhaps she is inside; the air is cold this evening,' _he thought.

"Jeez, where's the fire!" Tony called after him, shaking his head.

"Can't blame the guy," Clint said as they got out of the helicopter. "A very pregnant wife not answering her phone would make anyone a little crazy."

"Hope I'm not like that," Tony replied.

"Should we tell Pepper that you're planning your kids already?" Natasha laughed.

* * *

"Jane?" Thor called again as he walked through the living room.

"She's not home yet," Pepper called from the kitchen.

"Do you know where she may be, Lady Pepper?" Thor asked. His head whipped toward the elevator doors as they dinged, opening quickly.

"Thor!" Jane exclaimed, rushing out of the elevator and across the living room.

"Jane," Thor said in relief, taking a deep breath. His heart caught in his throat as Jane stumbled, nearly falling to the floor if his hands hadn't shot out quickly to steady her. "You must be of care, Jane,"

"You're okay," Jane said, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. The entire afternoon while Jane walked around the city, her mind was consumed with thoughts of Thor, whether he was alright, whether he would be home tonight, whether he would come home at all. "I'm so relieved you're home safe; I was so worried about you."

"I will always return to you, Jane," Thor said, hugging her carefully. "Never question that. I will always find a way to you."

* * *

Thor and Jane give me such warm happy feels. Next chapter...the birth! Reviews please. Let me know if there's anything you want to see


	37. It's a bouncing baby

Here we are ladies and gentlemen, the day that has been 37 chapters in the making. The birth! I find it funny that I'm posting this chapter on the day of my birth. I think as a gift you all should leave me lovely reviews letting me know what you think of this chapter and/or the story so far. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Thor stretched his arms overhead, yawning softly as he opened his eyes. He and Jane were back in Asgard, visiting his parents and Loki. After handling some kingly duties with his father that morning, he couldn't resist crawling back into bed when he saw Jane napping peacefully. He only intended to lay in bed with her, to whisper softly to their babe, but somewhere between telling the baby stories he dozed off, his hand resting on Jane's stomach. Thor looked around the room as he realized the bed was empty, his eyes landing on the closed bathroom door. _'Jane must be in there,' _he thought, closing his eyes again.

"THOR!" Jane screamed, causing him to bolt upright. Mjölnir flew to his hand as he rushed toward the bathroom, his heart pounding with fear and worry. Was it the Frost Giants? Had they invaded Asgard? Was it some other foreign enemy he had not yet thought of? Was it the babe?

"Jane!" Thor cried, knocking the bathroom door off its hinges in his haste. "What is it, Jane?" he asked, his eyes darting around the spacious bathroom, looking for the unseen threat.

"Thor, my water broke," Jane said, her eyes wide.

Thor took a moment to process the information, a wrinkle forming between his eyebrows. "What?" he asked softly, his grip loosened on Mjölnir.

"My water broke; the baby's coming," Jane said frantically.

"But this cannot be! The babe is not due for another two weeks," Thor replied, leaning her out of the bathroom.

"Well apparently our little one wanted to make an early entrance," Jane said, slipping on her shoes.

"How will you travel back to Midgard? Is it safe to travel between realms with the babe on its way?"

"I didn't think of that," Jane said softly. "What are we going to do?"

"I will run and see Heimdall; he will know whether or not we can take you back to Midgard. In the meantime, I shall take you to Mother and have her call upon the midwives. If we cannot take you back to Midgard, you shall have the baby here," Thor replied.

Jane's eyes widened at the thought of giving birth in Asgard. _'Give birth? In the palace? Without modern medicine?' _shethought worriedly. _'Women have given birth for centuries without modern technology; I can do this,'_ she told herself. "Okay, let's go."

Thor took her hands in his, bowing before her. "All shall be well, Jane; I swear to you," he said, kissing her knuckles softly.

* * *

Thor wanted to bang his head against the palace walls as he listened Jane scream again, his heart clenching painfully at the sound. After walking Jane to the medical wing of the palace, he sprinted to the other side of the palace and out to the Bifrost in search of Heimdall. He never realized before how far the medical wing was from the Bifrost. His heart sank as Heimdall informed them that Jane could not travel back through the realms while she was in labor; it would be dangerous to the baby. Thor raced back to Jane with a heavy heart, passing the news to a nurse going into the birthing room. He stood in the hallway with his father, waiting for his mother or a nurse to come out with news about Jane or the baby. He ground his teeth as he resisted the urge to rush into the room; he had been told a birthing room was no place for a male and was forced to wait outside.

"I remember when you were born," Odin said suddenly, forcing Thor's gaze away from the closed door. "Your mother went into labor late one night; I awoke to her cries." Odin turned toward his son, smiling slightly. "She did not give birth to you until the early hours of the morning. I stood in this very hallway, pacing restlessly, her cries tearing at my heart as surely as Jane's cries tear at yours. But your mother told me the moment she heard your cries, she forgot about her own pain. The hours that it had taken to bring you into the world were forgotten as she held you in her arms. There is no warrior as strong as a mother. The pain she is willing to endure for her child, the lengths to which she will protect them is unrivaled. Of course, fathers are exceedingly strong too," Odin said, smiling.

Thor smiled back at his father, opening his mouth to reply when the birthing room door swung open. "Thor," a nurse called from the doorway. "Lady Jane calls for you; come quickly."

Thor rushed to the room, closing the door behind him. "To hell with traditions! I want Thor in here now!" Jane shouted angrily.

"You have a fierce daughter, my queen," one of the nurses muttered to Frigga.

"I would not have Jane any other way," Frigga replied proudly.

"I am here Jane," Thor said, rushing to her bedside.

"Thor," Jane said in relief, stretching a hand toward him. Thor sat gently on the side of the bed, kissing Jane's hand as he enveloped it between his. "God I'm so glad you're here, Thor."

"How do you fare, my love?" Thor asked, brushing the sweat soaked hair from her face.

"I feel like-" Jane's words were cut off with a scream as another contraction hit, her grip on Thor's hand tightening.

"She is close," one of the nurses said. "Lady Jane, we need you to push."

"I don't think I can," Jane said, taking a deep breath. She felt utterly exhausted, her skin soaked with sweat, her body wracked with pain from contractions. People always talked about how wonderful pregnancy was, how amazing it felt to hold your baby in your arms for the first time. No one said how utterly terrifying it was to actually give birth. "I can't do it, Thor."

"Jane," Thor said softly, taking her face in his hands. "Jane Foster. Jane Odinson," he said, smiling slightly. "You are one of the strongest people I know. You are a warrior in your own right. I have never seen you give up, not when the Bifrost was destroyed and you did not know where I was, not when your research becomes difficult for you and I know you will not give up today. You are not the type of person who surrenders for any reason. I know you are in pain; your cries have torn at my heart, but our child needs you now. I am here with you. I will lend you my strength, but our child needs yours."

Jane nodded her head, biting her lip softly. "Okay," Jane said softly. "But we are_ not_ having any more children after this. Absolutely not."

Thor laughed slightly, kissing her. "As you wish, Jane."

"Jane, we need you to push now," Frigga said.

Time seemed to stretch out for Jane, seconds seemed like minutes, hours even. All she could focus on was the pain she felt and Thor by her side. Thor, her loving husband, the man who stood by her side now, ignoring her vice grip on his hand, whispering words of encouragement in her ear. The man who believed in her strength. After what seemed like an eternity to Jane, the pain stopped. There was a moment of silence before she heard the sweetest sound in the universe: her baby's cries.

"It's a boy!" a nurse announced.

"A boy!" Thor exclaimed, kissing Jane's head.

"We have a son, Thor," Jane replied, tears of happiness trailing down her cheeks. A soft sob escaped her lips as the nurse placed the baby in her arms. She felt Thor's arm around her shoulder tighten slightly as he moved closer to her, looking down at the baby. "Oh Thor, look at him. Look at what we created together."

"He is perfect," Thor replied, his voice rough with emotion. He could feel his eyes fill with tears, his happiness unable to be suppressed. "Thank you, Jane. Thank you," Thor said, kissing her deeply. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Thor," Jane replied, smiling up at him.

"And we love you too, our little Asgeir," Thor said softly, gently placing a finger against the baby's cheeks.

* * *

It's a boy! A bouncing baby boy. Little Asgeir Thorson. Isn't that the cutest little thing ever. Don't leave me just yet readers; i've still got two more chapters up my sleeve. Reviews please, it is my birthday after all!


	38. Rocking chair conversations

Loki stood in the doorway of his open cell, looking into the darkness of the night. The guards had gone home for the night, giving Loki his chance to escape. He could go anywhere he wanted, anywhere in the nine realms and re-build his life, become something new. That is what he wanted, a second chance, and he didn't know if he could have it while imprisoned, didn't know if he could have it in Asgard. What was the point waiting forever for something you knew might never come true? Yes, to leave might be the best answer; it would satisfy everyone. Loki stepped out of his cell, one last task on his mind.

* * *

Thor smiled as he sat down in the rocking chair, his sleeping son nestled in his arms. Jane was sleeping peacefully in their bed, exhausted from bringing their son in the world. His eyes shone with pride as he glanced at her resting in their bed; she had been so brave today, so strong in ways he could only hope he could be. He had seen firsthand why mothers were honored as highly as warriors in Asgard; both possessed immeasurable strength and courage, just in different ways.

He refocused on his sleeping son, tucking the blanket more firmly around him as the cross wind from the open window and slightly opened door blew gently. "Asgeir," Thor said softly. "My son, Asgeir." Asgeir was the perfect combination of Thor and Jane. His little tuft of brown hair had come from Jane, while his bright blue eyes came from Thor. He and Jane had spent some time debating who influences different parts of Asgeir's looks. Thor thought his nose resembled Jane's while Jane thought he had Thor's chin and brow. At the very least, they could agree that their son was absolutely perfect.

Thor was still surprised by how small his son was. _'He is no larger than a loaf of bread,'_ Thor thought, gently rocking his son. Thor knew he should leave his son to sleep, but he could not resist the urge to hold his son. From the moment he first set eyes on his son, Asgeir had snuck into his heart and buried himself deeply, just as deeply as Jane had. He had his family. "Asgeir, let me tell you about the world," Thor said softly, speaking as easily to his son as he had when Jane was still pregnant with him. "There are many people who are eager to meet you."

* * *

Loki paused in front of Thor's room, his brow creasing slightly. _'Thor never sleeps without his door closed,' _he thought as he cautiously approached the half open door, hidden with his powers of invisibility. _'Is something wrong with him?' _ Loki's jaw dropped as he looked into the room, his eyes widening. Sitting in the room was his brother, the picture of fatherhood. Thor sat in a rocking chair, his foot pushing against the ground to make the chair move. Mjölnir rested at his feet, close enough for him to grab if there was an emergency. Nestled in his mighty arms, swaddled in cloth, was a baby._ 'Lady Jane had the babe,' _Loki thought, taking another step into the room. Loki's mind was still in a state of shock as he slowly approached Thor. He knew Jane was getting close to her due date, had watched her slowly grow round with the babe, but the child did not seem real until this very moment. Loki had to admit, fatherhood seemed to suit Thor. He opened his mouth to alert Thor to his presence when Thor began to speak to the baby.

"Wait until you meet my brother, your Uncle Loki," Thor said, a smile tugging at his lips. "You will love him." Loki's curiosity caused him to move forward, standing beside Thor as he looked down at the sleeping baby. "You will not find a man smarter than him in all the nine realms, little one. Your uncle has read a great number of books on many topics; when we were children he spent much of his time in the library. There are many times when I wished I was as diligent in my studies as Brother was. I was too busy fighting and getting into mischief," Thor said, shaking his head slightly. "You also will not meet a better trickster in the realm. Oh the trouble we would get ourselves into."

Loki withheld a laugh as he remembered the many tricks he and Thor had pulled during their youth. No one's pranks could compare to theirs, always up to mischief or some trick: bewitching the food platters so they could sneak some dessert before dinner, stuffing their beds so they could sneak about the palace at night and explore. They had many adventures while they pulled tricks. And they were punished a great number of times. Depending on the severity of their tricks, Odin might simply laugh, patting the boys on their head while telling them not to do it again or they might end up with a harsher punishment, forced to scrub the pots and pans in the kitchen for a week. Punishments aside, he and Thor always managed to have a good laugh. They were partners in crime.

"Loki once managed to put an elephant, it is a Midgardian creature we discovered in one of the history books, in Volstagg's room," Thor said, laughing slightly. "I shall show you a picture when you are a bit older. It is a large creature; it barely managed to fit into the bedroom. Your grandfather Odin was not pleased with us when he found out. But your Uncle Loki and I had a good laugh. Despite what others may tell you Asgeir, your uncle is a good person. He may have lost his way recently, but he is still a good person; I believe he will come back to us. Perhaps if your mother is not too tired tomorrow, we shall go visit him. Would you like that, little one?"

Loki smiled slightly, looking down at the pair. _'I would like that very much,'_ he thought.

* * *

Isn't Thor the cutest daddy in all of Asgard? And i'm sure Uncle Loki will be just as cute. Reviews please


	39. Meet Uncle Loki

Asgeir means sword of god if anyone was wondering.

* * *

Jane smiled down at her sleeping son as she and Thor walked through the empty hallways, heading to Loki's cell. She couldn't believe that he was finally here; after carrying him in her womb for almost nine months, after the morning sickness, the swelling feet, the heartburn, the restless nights, the aches and pains, she was finally holding her son in her arms. Suddenly everything she had to go through was worth it. Jane knew for her son she would go through heaven and hell for, do anything to protect him, care for him, love him. He, along with Thor, meant everything to her.

"Brother, we have come to visit you," Thor called as they entered Loki's room.

Loki looked up from the book he was reading, a small smile on his lips. He was glad Thor and Jane were able to visit him; he was secretly excited to meet his nephew. "It seems I have more visitors than usual," Loki replied, his eyes landing on small bundle in Jane's arms.

"Indeed, there are," Thor said proudly as he opened the cell door. "Jane gave birth to our babe last night."

"Congratulations to you both," Loki said, clasping Jane's hand gently in his. "Should you be walking around so soon, Lady Jane?"

"Yes, I'm alright; I just can't stay on my feet too long," Jane answered.

Loki nodded in understanding. "So have you brought my niece or my nephew to visit me?"

"We've brought your nephew to come meet you," Jane replied, turning the sleeping baby slightly so Loki could look at him.

"What have you named him? Have you given him a Midgardian name or an Asgardian name?"

"We have named him Asgeir," Thor said happily, his eyes focused on his son.

"Sword of god, a good name," Loki replied. "He resembles you very much, Thor."

"I told you so," Jane said, smiling at her husband.

"Do you believe so, Brother? I thought he resembled Jane more," Thor replied.

"He has Lady Jane's hair without a doubt, but his brow and chin," Loki answered, stretching a finger to brush against Asgeir's cheek, but pulling away at the last moment.

"Would you like to hold him?" Jane asked, noticing Loki's movement.

"W-what? No, no I'm fine, thank you," Loki replied, his surprise causing him to trip over his words. _'Where is your silver tongue now, Loki?'_ he thought. _'Why would Lady Jane want me to hold her child? I'm the monster mothers tell their children about; I've tried to destroy two different worlds.' _

"Nope, I won't take no for an answer," Jane said, leaning forward in her seat. "Asgeir is your nephew; you're going to have to hold him at some point."

"Jane is right, Brother. You would make a poor uncle indeed if you did not hold your nephew," Thor agreed.

Loki gulped, looking down at his nephew. He wanted to be a good uncle. He failed at being a good prince to Asgard, failed at being a good son, failed at being a good brother. But maybe he could still be a good uncle to Asgeir; maybe he could get something right for once. "I…I don't know how to hold him," Loki said softly. Asgeir looked so small, so fragile, sleeping in Jane's arms; he didn't want to accidently hurt him.

"It is quite easy, Brother. You simply hold your arms like this," Thor said, forming a cradle with his arms, "and be sure to support Asgeir's head."

"That's all there is to it," Jane said in agreement as Loki looked at her for confirmation. "Are you ready?"

Loki nodded, feeling his heart beat a bit faster. He took a deep breath, positioning his arms as Jane leaned forward, gracefully transferring the baby from her arms to his. Loki moved his left arm slightly, cushioning Asgeir's head and neck. _'This is…nice,'_ Loki thought as he held Asgeir close to his chest. Asgeir was small in his arms, his body light as a feather. Loki could feel the warmth coming from Asgeir's skin, penetrating the constant cold Loki felt due to his Frost Giant heritage. He looked closer at his nephew, his eyes drinking in his features. Asgeir's little body was swaddled in a light blue cloth that felt as soft as a cloud, no doubt the same type of cloth Frigga had swaddled him and Thor in as children; Loki still had a small blanket of the cloth. Asgeir's head was lightly covered with brown hair, the exact same shade as Jane's hair. He had long eyelashes that seemed to brush his cheeks. His cheeks were round and his nose was small, more likely a trait from Jane's family than Thor's. His lips reminded him vaguely of Frigga's, of the good night kisses she would give him when he was younger. Loki thought he was absolutely perfect.

Loki gasped slightly as Asgeir's eyes opened slowly; worried he had done something to wake the child. He waited for him to start crying, to realize Loki was a monster that could not be trusted, that should be feared. But no cries came. Loki looked into Asgeir's eyes, the same shade of blue that Thor's were, and smiled. Asgeir's eyes were not full of fear or judgment; they were utterly relaxed, trusting of Loki. _'Much like his father,'_ Loki thought.

"Lady Jane, Asgeir has awakened," Loki said.

"Oh he's gonna get hungry in a minute and start crying," Jane replied as Loki handed Asgeir to her.

"Jane tells me that all Asgeir will do for the next few weeks is eat and sleep. He is my son indeed," Thor laughed. "Brother, we shall take our leave now so Jane may nurse Asgeir, but we shall all return again so your nephew may see you once again."

"I will await your next visit then," Loki replied. "Lady Jane, you and Asgeir be of care; Thor, be sure to watch over them."

"I always shall," Thor said, smiling at Loki as they turned to leave. "Till we meet again, Brother."

Loki waited until the door shut behind them, picking up one of his books. "Till we meet again, Brother," he said softly.

* * *

Uncle Loki gives me fangirl feels. Reviews please. Next chapter: meeting the avengers!


	40. Avengers Assemble! Baby time

"We're finally back," Jane said happily as they arrived on the rooftop of Stark Towers. After spending a week in Asgard with Thor and Asgeir, they finally decided to return back to Earth. Thor had returned briefly after Asgeir was born to let the Avengers know Jane had given birth and get clothes for Jane and the baby, but beside that the Avengers were in the dark about everything.

"Friends, we have returned," Thor announced as they walked into the living room.

Within seconds, they were surrounded by Avengers, all of them shouting their greetings and congratulations, cooing over the sleeping baby. Jane smiled despite the chaos around her; this was home and this was her family, a weird dysfunctional family, but a family all the same. She missed them. "Okay, how bout we give Thor and Jane a chance to breathe?" Pepper called above the noise. "Let's sit down and get some food."

Thirty minutes later, everyone was scattered around the living room, pizza was delivered and the Avengers were still fawning over little Asgeir.

"So since it's a boy, did you name him after me?" Tony asked as he sat next to Jane, looking down at the baby. "Did they name you after your Uncle Tony, little guy?"

"Stark, no one would try to inflate your ego like that," Natasha said. "No one."

"What did you name the little fella?" Steve asked.

"We named him Asgeir," Jane replied. "I thought an Asgardian name would be nice."

"Asgeir," Pepper said, testing out the name. "I like it, something unique for the baby living with the Avengers."

"Asgeir's alright I guess, not as great as Tony, but it'll have to do," Tony said, pouting slightly.

"Your level of conceitedness never ceases to amaze me, Tony," Clint teased. "Can I hold the munchkin?"

"Munchkin? Are you getting soft on me, Clint?" Natasha laughed, bumping her shoulders against his.

"Can't blame me, this kid is freakin adorable," Clint replied as Jane handed Asgeir to him. Clint couldn't hold back the smile that spread across his face as Asgeir settled into his arms. Clint always wanted to have kids, to have a big family, a house filled with laughter and the pitter-patter of little feet running around. But a family wasn't the easiest thing to have when you were a top assassin for a secret government agency. _'At least we'll have this little guy to run around the Tower,'_ Clint thought.

"He is perfect," Natasha said, gently stroking Asgeir's soft cheek.

"How cute, the Hawk and Widow are getting parental on us," Tony teased.

"Don't make me use my thigh choke on you, Stark. Even Pepper won't save you this time," Natasha warned.

"She's right, I won't," Pepper added.

"Don't mind them munchkin. I'm your Uncle Clint and this fiery woman is your Aunt Tasha. I'm sure she'll teach you some awesome fighting moves when you're older," Clint said, rocking Asgeir for a moment before handing him to Natasha.

"Our son would be very fortunate to train under Lady Natasha," Thor said. He was pleased with how easily the Avengers took to his son, all of them talking to him and handing him to each other. Within seconds Asgeir managed to burrow himself into their hearts.

"We'll all find something to teach him," Natasha said as she gently stroked a finger against Asgeir's cheek. She would never admit it to anyone, except maybe Clint, but Natasha loved little kids, especially babies. She loved the baby smell that always lingered on their skin, she loved how easily they laughed and smiled, she loved the innocence in their eyes. She loved everything about babies. Even though Asgeir wasn't her son, she knew she would do whatever it took to make sure he was safe. She was an aunt now and she took that responsibility seriously. "It's Uncle Bruce's turn to hold you."

"I think it'll be a few years before I can teach him anything I'm good at," Bruce said, smiling down at Asgeir. "The lab is no place for you yet little guy. But I'll be happy to read you bed time stories." Bruce could picture it clearly: sitting in the rocking chair he helped put together in the nursery, little Asgeir nestled in his arms as he read him a bedtime story. Bruce liked the idea; it seemed….peaceful.

"I'll get you a little plastic shield when you're old enough," Steve said as he cradled Asgeir gently. "At this point we could probably use my shield as your crib since you're so small. You guys really did a great job, he's a cute little guy," Steve said, looking up at Jane and Thor.

"Thanks," Jane said, leaning against Thor's side. Jane thought she might cry from happiness as she watched everyone fawn over Asgeir, the newest member of the Avengers. She felt so relaxed, wanting to close her eyes for a few minutes, but still wanting to watch everyone's reactions to her son.

"He's gonna grow up to be a handsome little devil, aren't you Asgeir," Pepper cooed as Steve handed the baby to her. "You're gonna be a ladykiller when you grow up with those big blue eyes."

"He'll be just like his Uncle Tony," Tony said, smirking slightly.

"I don't think the world could handle another Tony," Steve said.

"You might be right Capsicle; it might be too much awesome for the world to handle. Speaking of awesome, I have a gift for the little bundle of thunder," Tony said, reaching for a gift bag hidden behind the couch.

"Tony, you really didn't need to get anything for Asgeir; you've done so much already," Jane said.

"Yes, truly your generosity knows no bounds, Man of Iron," Thor added.

"Sorry, can't return it. I had these puppies custom made since Pepper said I couldn't make the kid a mini-Iron Man suit," Tony said sadly. "So I made the kid Avengers bibs."

"You did not," Bruce said, smiling slightly.

"But I did. There's one for each of us," Tony said, placing them on the coffee table as he slowly held up each bib. The first bib was white with a cartoon Hulk smashing the ground on it and the words, "I do not have an anger problem" written underneath.

"That one's cute," Bruce laughed.

Tony smirked as he raised the next one. It was a Black Widow themed bib, showing the back of Natasha as she looked over her shoulder, her brilliant red hair obscuring part of her face, a gun in both of her hands. Underneath her it said in elegant script "My aunt could kick your aunt's butt."

"Very classy," Natasha said sarcastically, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Here's Clint's," Tony said. The bib showed Clint kneeling on the edge of a building, bow and arrow in hand, with the words "Robin Hood has nothing on me," written under the image.

"Never stop with the archery jokes," Clint laughed.

"Let's see the Captain America one," Steve said, bracing himself. The bib had a picture of Steve in his Captain America outfit, holding up his shield. Underneath it said, "Saving the world since the 1940s."

"I have one with the proud papa," Tony said, tossing the bib to Thor. It showed Thor raising his hammer, lightning striking behind him. "My father is a god, what does yours do?" was written above the image.

"And of course, Iron Man," Tony announced. The bib had Iron Man shooting a blast and the words "My uncle is Iron Man. Enough said." imprinted on it. "But I think this is my favorite," Tony said, buttoning the bib behind Asgeir's head before letting the others see it. The living room was filled with laughter as everyone looked at Asgeir's bib. It was a simple white bib that said "These fools put my cape on backwards."

"Good job, Tony," Clint laughed. "The bibs were actually funny."

"What do you think, Jane?" Tony asked, realizing she was silent through the entire unveiling.

"Jane has fallen asleep, but I'm sure she would appreciate them very much," Thor said, wrapping an arm around her as he cradled Asgeir in the other.

"Kodak moment," Pepper said, taking out her phone to take a picture of the little family. "Absolutely perfect."

"Hey Pepper," Tony said as she sat down next to him. "I want one."

"What? A picture?" Pepper asked, confused.

"No, I want one," he said again, nodding toward Asgeir. Pepper's cheeks reddened with in seconds, surprised by Tony's words.

"I think it's time for me to head to the lab," Bruce said, getting up quickly.

"I'll come with you," Steve replied, rushing after Bruce as he headed toward the elevators.

"Hey Clint, let's go spar," Natasha said, grabbing Clint's hand and dragging him from the room.

"Jane, Asgeir, and I shall retire to our room as well," Thor said, gently nudging Jane awake and walking her to their bedroom.

"T-tony," Pepper said, still shocked as her mind reeled from Tony's words.

"Pepper, I want one," Tony said softly.

* * *

What did you guys think of the Avengers' reactions to Asgeir? What about Tony's gift to Asgeir? How about what Tony said about "wanting one?" I wanna know what you guys think! Let me know readers, we only have one more chapter to go!


	41. The littlest Avenger

Here we are ladies and gentlemen, the last chapter of A bouncing bundle of thunder. What started out in my mind as a 3 chapter story has grown to a 41 chapter story and I couldn't be happier. I want to thank everyone who took the time out of their day to read the mad ramblings of an Avengers lover and wannabe author. Just knowing you guys actually _wanted_ to read my story meant the world to me. Also many thanks to the readers who consistently reviewed my stories, I appreciate it greatly. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter and leave me a long ranting review. Now without further ado, I present to you the fluffy conclusion of my story.

* * *

Four years later…

"Asgeir, slow down," Jane said exasperatedly as she hurried after her son. At four years old, Asgeir was a rambunctious, bundle of energy whether he was in Asgard running through the great hall and playing with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif or on Earth spending time with the Avengers. No matter where Asgeir was, he always felt at home. Currently Jane was following him through the halls of Asgard, listening to his laughter bounce off the walls as he waved to everyone he passed. Jane followed him at a slightly slower pace, careful not to step on the hem of her skirt. She wore a long yellow gown laid over a sky blue fabric, the brightest of the blue melding beautifully with the softness of the yellow. Jane had grown accustomed to wearing dresses on a regular basis; she was a queen after all, the crown on her head could attest to it. She shook her head as she began to grow tired; her active son took a lot of energy to look after, even with Thor around. "Asgeir Thorson, if you do not stop this instance, you will be in trouble."

Asgeir turned around quickly to look at his mother, running into someone's legs. "Father! Uncle Loki!" Asgeir exclaimed happily as he looked up at the towering figures above him.

"Asgeir," Thor said, lifting his son into his arms. "Have you been giving your mother a difficult time again?" Thor couldn't believe how much his son had grown in four years. It seemed like it was only last week that Thor held him for the first time, that Thor rocked him to sleep in his and Jane's bedroom, that he introduced everyone to Asgeir. Now he had an energetic little son on his hands and Thor couldn't be happier about life. Jane was right about Asgeir having his chin and brow; he also had the same bright blue eyes. But Asgeir had his mother's hair, trimmed short and dark brown. He also possessed his mother's curiosity about how everything worked, whether he was in Midgard or Asgard. He was the perfect mixture of both of his parents.

"Yes, you cannot have your mother constantly chasing after you in her condition," Loki chastised his nephew gently. "How do you fare, Lady Jane?"

"As well as can be expected with an overly excited four year old son and an equally active child kicking up a storm in my stomach," Jane said fondly, her hand resting on her rounded stomach. Despite insisting she wouldn't have anymore children after Asgeir, Jane decided one more child couldn't hurt; she was six months pregnant with her second child. "How were your meetings?" she asked Thor.

"They went well; although they were rather boring honestly," Thor replied, kissing his wife. He carefully set Asgeir on his feet, who immediately rushed to his Uncle Loki to be carried again, and knelt before Jane, resting his hands on her stomach. "Little one, why do you kick so much within your mother?" Thor asked softly, rubbing slow circles on Jane's stomach, unnoticing of the tender looks of the passing people. "She has her hands quite full, so it would be greatly appreciated if you did not kick her quite as hard."

Jane smiled as she ran her fingers through Thor's hair. "Why is it our children listen to you when they're in my womb, but they won't listen to me?" Jane asked teasingly.

"Uncle Loki, did your feel the baby?" Asgeir asked as they continued down the hall. "Momma says the baby will be hear in three months, then I will be a big brother. Three months, Uncle Loki," he said, holding up three little fingers.

"Three months is a short time, Asgeir. Are you ready to become a big brother?" Loki asked, smiling at his nephew. Loki had come to love his nephew more than his own life. Asgeir had become the light of his life. Even after being released from his cell, the best part of his day was always when he saw Asgeir. He felt his heart melt a little bit every time Asgeir called him Uncle Loki. Judging by the smiles he always gave to freely and his laughter whenever they spoke, Loki believed he was doing a good job as an uncle.

"I…I think so. I will be….right?" Asgeir said, unsure of himself, looking at his parents and uncle.

"I think you will make a splendid brother," Loki said, kissing Asgeir's forehead as the young boy rested his head against his shoulder.

"You'll be a great big brother," Jane said, smiling at her son as they left the palace.

"Uncle Loki, will you come to Midgard with us?" Asgeir asked.

"Not this time, nephew. Perhaps next time," Loki lied. Although he was released from his Asgardian prison, Loki was still not allowed to step foot on Earth. Asgeir knew to an extent that Loki had once done something bad and was punished for it, but he was still too young to know the full details.

"Heimdall!" Asgeir exclaimed as the protector of the Bifrost came into view. Asgeir squirmed in Loki's arms until he was put down, running toward Heimdall. "How are you, Heimdall?"

"I am well, Prince Asgeir. How do you fare?"

"I'm okay. Mommy and Daddy and I are going back to Midgard," he said cheerfully.

"Is that so?" Heimdall said, smiling down at the little prince. "I shall be sure to keep an extra eye on Midgard then. Hello Queen Jane, King Thor."

"Heimdall, you are too old of a friend to use such formal names," Thor said, clapping a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Could you send us to Earth please, Heimdall?" Jane asked.

"It would be my honor," Heimdall replied.

"Bye Uncle Loki. Tell Grandmother and Grandfather we'll come back," Asgeir said as they vanished in a ray of light.

* * *

"We're home, we're home, we're home!" Asgeir shouted as he ran down the roof staircase.

"Asgeir, don't run down the stairs," Jane said, shaking her head. "He's going to fall and hurt himself."

"He'll be alright," Thor replied, helping Jane down the stairs.

"Hey champ," Steve said happily, scooping Asgeir up from the bottom of the staircase and spinning him around.

"I'm dizzy, Uncle Steve," Asgeir laughed.

"How've you been champ?" Steve asked when he finally stopped spinning. "The house has been too quiet without you running around. How are you guys?" Steve asked, smiling at Jane and Thor.

"We're both alright, just a little tired," Jane explained.

"I'm okay, Uncle Steve. Where's everybody?" Asgeir asked, looking around the empty living room.

"Why don't we go find them? I'll watch Asgeir for a while; you guys go relax," Steve replied, setting Asgeir on his feet. Asgeir nodded, grasping Steve's fingers as he pulled him around the Tower. Steve smiled down at Asgeir as he tugged him toward the kitchen. He was absolutely in love with Thor and Jane's son; everyone was. There was something about Asgeir that made everyone fall in love with him: his natural charisma, his infectious laughter, his sweet smiles, his innocence, his curiosity. Everyone who he came across Asgeir loved him.

"Uncle Bruce, we found you!" Asgeir said as they walked into the kitchen to find Bruce pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Asgeir," Bruce said, setting down his cup and hugging him. "What are you up to, little guy?"

"Me and Uncle Steve are gonna find everybody, like hide-n-seek," Asgeir explained. "Wanna help?"

"I would love to, but I still have some work left to do in the lab. But I promise to read you a story after we have dinner; I got a new book I think you might like, okay?"

"Okay, bye bye Uncle Bruce," Asgeir said, waving as he walked out of the kitchen. "Where's Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper?" he asked, looking up at Steve.

"Well your Uncle Tony's probably in his lab; your Aunt Pepper might be with him or she might be at work."

"Let's go in the elevator," Asgeir said, pushing the elevator call button and the floor he wanted, learning the correct floor from watching everyone else. He rushed out as the elevator doors opened on Tony's floor, a smile stretching across his face. "Uncle Tony, Auntie Pepper," Asgeir called, smacking his hand against the glass door. "Open the door please."

"Hey Asgeir, my man," Tony replied, having JARVIS open the door. Asgeir rushed into the lab, running toward Tony's work desk. Tony lifted him up, placing him on his lap.

"How was Asgard?" Pepper asked, ruffling Asgeir's hair.

"It was okay. I got to see Grandmother and Grandfather. Grandfather has an eye thingy like Grandpa Fury," Asgeir said offhandedly, causing Tony and Pepper to laugh. "Uncle Tony, what are you doing?"

"Just making some upgrades on my suit," Tony replied, pointing to his Iron Man suit in the corner. "But I think it's time for me to take a break. What do you wanna do, kiddo?"

"Let's go find Aunt Tasha and Uncle Clint," Asgeir declared, sliding off Tony's lap. "Are you gonna come Auntie Pepper?"

"I would love to Asgeir, but I have to go get dinner ready," Pepper said, crouching down to his level. "I'll make you something extra for dessert to make it up for you."

"Okay Auntie Pepper," Asgeir said, walking out of the lab with Tony.

Pepper smiled as she watched them walk out together, leaning against the desk. It used to be a fight to get Tony to leave the lab. He would lock himself inside for days at a time, refusing to eat, barely sleeping, running off of coffee as he created his latest genius invention. Now all they had to do was send Asgeir in and Tony would jump away from his desk to play with him. Whether it was to play peek-a-boo when he was still a baby or to help him find the other Avengers, Tony always had time for his nephew. Pepper walked out of the lab, humming happily to herself.

"You know little A, only you and your Uncle Clint can call your Aunt Natasha, Tasha without ending up in the hospital," Tony said as he carried Asgeir into the training room in the basement.

"Cause Aunt Tasha loves me and Uncle Clint best," Asgeir declared happily.

"Hey kiddo, do you think your Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint love each other?" Tony asked mischievously.

"Uh huh."

"Then why aren't they together like your mommy and daddy or me and your Aunt Pepper?"

Asgeir's brow wrinkled adorably as he thought about Tony's comment. Tony didn't think there was anything Asgeir could do without being cute. "I don't know," he finally replied.

"Well I think you should ask them about it," Tony said, putting Asgeir down.

"Aunt Tasha, Uncle Clint!" Asgeir shouted, running toward the boxing ring where the two assassins were sparing.

"Hey munchkin, you're back," Clint said, the fight stopping immediately.

"Uncle Clint, up up," Asgeir said, lifting his arms until Clint scooped him into the ring. Tony smiled as Clint carried Asgeir toward Natasha, quickly slipping away before Asgeir said anything. He could always watch the surveillance tapes.

"Hey little man, I missed you," Natasha said, kissing Asgeir's forehead. Natasha smiled as she watched Asgeir snuggle in Clint's arms. To her, Clint looked absolutely perfect with Asgeir in his arms. Judging by the way he doted on Asgeir, she knew he would make a great father.

"I missed you and Uncle Clint too, Aunt Tasha," Asgeir said, wrapping his arms around Clint's neck. Clint felt his heart melt slightly as he watched Natasha stroke Asgeir's hair, her eyes filled with love. The infamous Black Widow had a huge soft spot for her nephew and he would be lying if he said he didn't have the same soft spot. "Auntie Tasha," Asgeir mumbled softly, lulled to the verge of sleep by Natasha's fingers.

"Yes, love?"

"How come you and Uncle Clint don't kiss?"

Natasha and Clint's eyes widened slightly as they looked at each other, shocked by Asgeir's words. "Why would you ask that, munchkin?" Clint asked.

"Uncle Tony asked me why you and Auntie Tasha aren't like Momma and Daddy," Asgeir replied.

"Shoulda figured Stark would be behind this," Natasha mumbled.

"Your Aunt Tasha and I are just a little different from everyone else," Clint said softly. "But I love her very much," Clint said, looking into Natasha's eyes.

"And I love your Uncle Clint very much," Natasha replied, smiling slightly.

Clint shifted the now sleeping Asgeir in his arms before wrapping a free arm around Natasha's waist, pulling her close. "Let's head upstairs and put the kid down for his nap," Clint said, leading them to the elevators.

"Welcome home, Asgeir," Natasha said, kissing her nephew's head gently. Finally the littlest Avenger was home.

* * *

And that's the end of A bouncing bundle of thunder! Leave me one last review and check out my other Avengers stories on my profile: Aftershocks, Everything I Ask For, Giving Comfort and Routines. Wishing you the safest of travels throughout the nine realms until we meet again,

-ninjanervana


End file.
